Isosceles
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Isosceles: adjective, (of a triangle) having two sides of equal length. What if in the Evo verse, Logan wasn't caught in a love triangle with Scott & Jean? What if it was far more complicated, deeper than explanation, and spurned more shocking events than anyone could imagine? When the lines between need, want, & understanding blur; Logan & Rogue's relationship changes.
1. Prologue

Logan never forgot that day.

All the kids were still gathered on the lawn, relishing that they got to live another day after Apocalypse. Even former foes stuck around, enjoying the beautiful weather. Enjoying the company. But, Charles had pulled the gruff man away. This was when he normally thought about going on a trip, right after catastrophe was averted. This wasn't_ any c_atastrophe, though. And, he wouldn't be surprised if he asked him to stay. What the telepath had to say was something else, entirely.

"As you and the other faculty know, Logan. I_ saw_ things." He told him, his solemn gaze locked outside. Kurt and Rogue sat outside together while Kitty made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Jean and Scott playing a game of mutie ball beside them with the younger students. "The future, perhaps. Maybe potential ones, through Apocalypse." Logan's stomach sank, he already didn't like where this is going.

"You're worried." He filled in tensely. The telepath's brow furrowed.

"Yes. But, not in a way you might think." Even recently, the wild man had never seen the psychic so tense. "I _saw_ something... Something about one of my students." He face the instructor seriously. "One of my students and _you."_ His blood ran cold. _'No... I hurt one of them, how, why-'_

"What do you_ mean_?" He almost snarled, angry at just the insinuation.

"You didn't hurt them, Logan... But..." Whatever it was, it was just as difficult for him to talk about. "You and Jean." He blurted, finally, like it was painful. Logan's face went blank with confusion. _'Red?'_ He waited for Charles to continue, but he didn't. "I know you care, care for all the students. And you've known Jean the longest, your comfort with her is... Unparalleled." Logan's eyebrow only cocked.

His relationship with the mutant was close, understated, but he'd known Jean the longest. When she was a fiery, adolescent displaced by her huge powers. When people feared her, feared_ him_, she was never afraid. God help anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way. But, their relationship had never been inappropriate. If anything, he was the easiest on her.

He'd been instilling his toughness and wisdom in her the longest. For years, most of her childhood. In his mind, with him and Slim near by, she was generally safe.

He was guilty of doting on Kitty, swarming her with as much paternal affection as she could take (and she never complained). He took Laura on more wilderness trips and let Rogue ride his bikes. Maybe it wasn't fair, but he honored his relationships with the kids. And, he'd die for any single one of them. But, he still wasn't sure what Charles meant.

"Forgive my language, but get on with it, Chuck. You saw _what?_" The bald man sighed. Whatever it was did not come from his lips easy.

"You and Jean._ Together."_ Logan squinted, sniffed to see if he could detect anything off about the other mutant's scent. "She was.. You were older, but Logan. That's... It_ broke_ our team up. You, and Cyclops..." He shook his head, the fear evident in his eyes. "A world without us, the X-Men, it cannot come to pass." It was then Logan began to realize how exhausted the professor must've been.

He had seen glimmers, traces of horrible realities and he couldn't shake them. Logan and Jean was about as likely as him and Rogue happening, it wasn't. "Okay, Charles. Red and Scott are practically engaged, and even if I _was_ that guy... Robbin' the cradle, I'd leave before... Before anything ever..." His face became red. The Wolverine's personal life was his business, but even the telepath had no idea about his true desires.

"I just feel it is up to me to prevent... Whatever it is I was shown. I have to make good of that time," He looked into the bloodshot eyes of the psychic.

_"Easy,_ Chuck." Logan insisted. "You were just put through somethin' traumatic, stretched beyond your limits. Just... Relax." He placed an awkward hand on the paraplegic's shoulder.

"Yes, perhaps. It was all probably was nothing, a fever dream..." Logan nodded wearily.

"Sounded like one. C'mon, let's make you some tea. Coffee for me." Charles smiled_. 'Yes, all anxiety...'_


	2. Cinnamon & Honey

Logan didn't think much of that strange conversation. Time passed on. The kids got older. He mostly stayed the same, but that was what he was used to. They gained new allies, new enemies, new problems. Logan and Jean's stare never seemed to linger too long, was never inappropriate. Was never anything for the professor to worry about. And even if it had been, love could not be planned for. Blocked. Prevented.

If it was love, nothing could be done. Nothing could stop fate. Who less for, than the Wolverine? Sometimes more animal than man, he ran more on instinct than reasoning. He had claimed women in his long time on earth, too. Love never lasted long for the Weapon X project, but it stopped to visit the beast. His new love was the Xavier Institute. The kids who loved him, depended on him, looked up to him.

He admired Ororo, and she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. But, love was not on the man's mind. Nor was Xavier's warning, how his love could tear the team, the _dream_ apart. He had enough spending his life to protect them. Years began to drag on, the kids weren't kids anymore. New kids were arriving, by the bus load. Still, he didn't know what Xavier had meant.

He could never want to turn his body against any of the X-Girls, little still, or not. They were always _his_ girls, curse any boy who chased after them. Tried to date them. Marry them. But even if he told himself that, that wasn't how he came off to others. Smelled to other ferals. Though he was mostly reformed, those things mattered. These wild mutants had a hierarchy. Another feral's perception of him could mean somebody else _life._

Even if he had loved and wanted to mate someone at the institute, that would probably mean Creed trying to slay her. He'd tried many times in the past, even succeeded. It was Logan's darkest secret and his deepest shame. It wouldn't happen again, not so he could feel warm and fuzzy. But, Sabretooth changed everything. Though, most everyone else had chosen peace, Logan and the other healing mutant did not squash their decades long beef.

With no employment, no looming threat of doom, the two had lots of spare time. Plenty to quarrel.

Logan was fleeing to the Canadian wilderness frequently, hoping to put an end to this feud once and for all. But it was only ratcheting up Creed's savageness, tearing him farther from the man and closer to a beast. Teasing him. He started tracking Logan home, even though he knew where Charles' school was. When he crossed the property he made a decision for Logan, one that would change the trajectory of their lives.

He went after Rogue. He had picked on Kitty terribly years ago, said nasty, horrid things to get a rise out of Logan. Draw him away so they could finally finish things. He'd cut Jean once, too, in a feral rage. That scrap, Charles had to separate mentally. The scent of Jean's blood sent him close into the fury that having his mate defiled might bring. But, everything changed after Rogue. He tried to_ kill_ her.

Creed had all but insinuated that she _was_ his mate by declaring her most important to him, and the easiest way to hurt him. A way to _kill_ him.

Four revolutions around the sun post Apocalypse, Rogue wasn't a kid anymore. She was almost done with her training to become an instructor, permanently, at the institute. Being twenty one had given the girl a little more color, but she was still committed to her fair-skinned aesthetic. She grew into her tough frame, filled out and putting on the muscle Logan strived for. She still cropped her hair short, too, but she'd stop bothering to straighten it.

Some days it was wavy, others it just flipped up at the ends near her neck. When she felt like it, she still painted her face as dark as she used to. But these days, she was more Logan's mini me. The woman was usually shrouded in one of Logan's old bomber jackets or Remy's trench coat.

She stood in one of his oversized, leather jackets on the field, dwarfing her familiar uniform. She was watching the second string X-Team and new recruits closely as they completed Wolverine's outside course. "Magik! _Faster_ with those portals!" She called over the sounds of gunshots and explosions. She scowled, giving Logan a run for his money. Scott and Jean oversaw from the gazebo, but this was far from Rogue's first rodeo.

In four years, the couple was engaged. And, they were ready for Rogue (and eventually Kitty and Kurt) to share some big responsibilities at the school. Even farther away, Logan stood under a massive tree. Watching. Smelling. Waiting. He often watched over Kitty and Rogue's sessions, just incase anyone would _dare_ give them a hard time (nobody did).

And with Rogue, he had to make sure she was hard enough on them. She was tough, but it was mostly an act. He needed to know he passed his training torch on to somebody.

"Piotr, move that metal, faster!" She called. The Russian only replied with sweat dripping down his brow. "Pietro, stop jokin'-" Rogue's words trailed off when Sabretooth busted through the clearing, his torn scraps of clothing flapping in the wind. Illyana, Sara (A young, pink haired Morlock) and Cecilia were sent scrambling first, having never encountered Wolverine's rival.

Rogue began screaming and shouting orders, alerting to both Scott and Logan that something was wrong.

He had been tracking the schedule for weeks, months. He knew their security system was down when they practiced their drills outside. Now had been the perfect time to attack. Rogue's glove was already off as the younger students fled behind her. This was her job now, protecting them. No matter what. She had fought the feral mutant a few times before, even had him in her head. She wasn't afraid.

But something dark and sinister was in his eyes, the result of years and years that needed release. "Let's _dance_, ugly." Rogue snarled, her fingers already wiggling. He did not come here to fight the Rogue, he came for Logan. But, the girl's blood would draw him quicker. Growling unintelligibly, he lunged for Rogue with startling precision.

_"ROGUE,"_ Jean shouted, both she and Scott approaching rapidly. He speared Rogue's thigh with feline claws, his yellow eyes boring into her.

"NO-" Logan screamed, damn near running all fours to get there faster. Creed wrenched his claws from her leg and purred with satisfaction, the black of her suit staining with sticky, red blood. She tried to stand tall, but the pain was blinding. The change in blood pressure made her feel weak. '_Perfect,'_ He thought, the scent of her metallic blood permeating the area. Logan could smell it before he'd gotten to her. He'd slashed an artery. Rogue was bleeding way too fast.

Her skin was turning white as Scott dropped to her side, wordlessly ripping into his flannel to make a tourniquet. He moved like he was automated, rushing to help his teammate. He'd drilled enough first aid into his classes to know what Creed had done. _'Must've hit the femoral.'_ He thought desperately, working quickly and efficiently. Rogue was hissing in pain, consciousness getting harder to keep.

_'A tourniquet won't do._' Jean thought worriedly, hoping Hank was near the infirmary. She looked behind her._ 'Hank, we've got an emergency. Prep the infirmary, have Rogue's blood type on standby.'_

_'Heavens,_' Was all Hank responded with before rushing off to obey. He didn't need to be told twice.

The scent of Rogue's blood, filling all of Logan's senses were driving insane. He couldn't reason, he couldn't think. All his mind said was 'Kill'. He tore right past her in the grass, his eyes blank. Empty. He was beyond pleading. Sabretooth had started a war that far surpassed their own, now he would make him pay. _"Logan!" S_cott screamed, struggling to cut off Rogue's bleeding. "Wolverine!" He slammed into Sabretooth like a torpedo, despite the fact that Jean was telekinetically pinning him.

"Logan, he-" It didn't matter, he was slashing at the other mutant furiously with his claws, grunting like an animal. Sighing, Jean clutched a fist and brought Logan back to himself, reaching deep into his mind. He looked around, panting, his claws dripping with Sabretooth's blood. "She can't _wait_ for Hank." Jean informed him grimly.

He turned back to see Rogue, the grass saturated with her blood. _'No,'_ He thought, crashing beside her_. "Hang on-_" He lifted her carefully and placed a bare hand to her face. He had sworn that his mutation, his memories, all of it were off limits to her touch. Not unless it was a life or death situation, her life or someone else's. As his eyes watered at the smell of her blood, he knew this was that time. They'd never made skin contact before, but nothing was happening.

"She's... She's lost _too_ much blood to absorb," Scott reported, tightening the tourniquet. Logan pressed his hand harder to Rogue's face, refusing to believe although it appeared to be evident.

"No," He growled. "Rogue._ I'm sorry-_" He clutched her tight, praying the wound closed. She blinked, looking into his eyes as black as coal. All he had done was help her. Change her, for the better. And he couldn't be blamed for Creed's sins. He was his own man, a very good one. She touched his face with a gloved hand and he snarled, his hands shaking.

"It's _okay,_" She whispered, beginning to feel warm from blood loss. It wasn't okay. He'd always known it, but this proved it. Nothing would be okay if she wasn't. She began to go limp in his arms.

_"Rogue,_" Scott barked.

"No, it ain't. You gotta _focus._" Logan demanded, his eyes locked with hers. Stormy ones that were getting weaker. "Marie! Focus, girl. Focus on your absorption powers and_ heal_. Take it from me!" He demanded, jostling her when she got lethargic. _"Rogue,"_ She shut her eyes tight. She'd never been so weak she had to _try_ to absorb, ever. It was funny, she had wished so much for this once.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed and Logan began to feel her prickly mutation. '_Atta girl-'_

"It's working!" Jean exclaimed, Hank rushing outside to the lawn. Logan groaned, old wounds from the Danger Room earlier resurfacing. Still, he dare not release his grip until he was sure she would heal._ 'C'mon, Rogue.' S_he cried out, so weak from forcing herself to take his mutation. When the wound in her leg closed up, he fell forward. Out cold.

Rogue gasped, scrambling from underneath him lest she drain him more, she drew her knees close. Jean was tending to the incapacitated Logan and Scott was edging near one seriously freaked out Rogue. Images of test tubes and vivisection flooded her mind. She feels herself drenched in that acidic liquid, her skin ripped open and her bones burned to the marrow. She takes one deep breath, then another as her knuckles itch.

"It's okay," Scott urged. "We're here." She looked around, the sight of Sabretooth igniting more of a rage in her than in should've. She kept it at bay, looking around until the memories faded.

_"Is Logan okay?_" She whispered, her fingers clutching the grass. Jean nodded slowly.

"Yes." Scott spoke gently. "He'll wake up in a bit." Rogue still felt light-headed from all the blood loss, her thigh sticky. "Let's get you inside and looked at." He extended a hand that she slowly accepted.

* * *

Logan swam through a sea of darkness, the sharp scent of Rogue's blood still on his mind. _'No,'_ He thought, his chest tightening painfully. Last he was conscious, she was dying._ Dying_, and he was trying to heal her with his healing factor. Blurry lights marred his vision as he forced his eyes open. _'Is she okay?'_ He wondered, his mind in a fog that went red when he remembered his rival's presence. _'Sabretooth-'_

He shot up, regretting it when he felt stitches tear, bandages crinkle. _'Rogue-'_

"Logan, _easy."_ He heard her drawl and finally settled back, his eyes settling on her worried face. She was chewing her lip and he smelled the apprehension, the _worry_ for him. The fear that her powers had done irreparable damage. If she hadn't nearly died he'd snap at her, tell her that those feelings were stupid. He was the Wolverine, he would survive all that was thrown at him. She would never be the end of him.

But, as he continued smelling and investigating how he can't help to, he smelled something else. Her scent had _changed._

Rogue smelled like artificial girl, like they all did. Perfume. Lotion. But underneath, her true scent, she reeked of _magnolias_. The scent of rain water after a drought, the sun on the fields of flowers, fresh air for miles and miles. He never discussed scents with people, he would sound perverted trying to explain why only girls and women had real scents. Even then, Jean smelled like warm air and Kitty smelled like clean sheets. Not nearly as sentimental as how he could always describe Rogue, from the moment he smelled her on the Blackbird.

But, as sure as he was that it was her, she smelled _different._ She still smelled of the southern flowers, but also of honey. Thick, sweet, honey dropping off honeycomb and lazy bees. Cinnamon, cloves and cloves of warm, cinnamon. Patchouli. Like the scent of the first lit fire in the woods. Logan felt himself cover in a sheen of sweat. Want. Longing. Rogue, his _Stripe_, was calling out to him like the wild. His one true love, _nature._

He couldn't separate her from the road in his mind, he wanted them both. She watched him intently, worried he wasn't as well as he seemed. "Everything alright?" No, it wasn't. His eyes traced the stupid, defiant little flip of her hair at the base of her neck that he wanted to touch. How she was still dwarfed in his jacket, conceding that she was _his_ above all else. Her bare, pouty lips. The splash of freckles on her nose. He swallowed.

"Yeah, fine. Just dazed. Your powers..." He grumbled, trying not to actively sniff the different scent. Rogue hung her head.

"Ah'm sorr-"

"_Creed almost killed you."_ The rumble in his throat sent a chill down even her spine. He took in a ragged breath, the beast inside threatening to unleash. "Don't say that." She placed a hand on his shoulder out of reflex. Sabretooth was bringing out a side to Logan that they hadn't seen in a while. She squeezed reassuringly.

"Ah'm _okay._"

_'Almost weren't.'_ Logan thought, the words almost flying from his mouth. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he finally felt his healing factor kick in. "Where the _hell_ is Creed, anyway?" She didn't like the murderous look in his eyes. Sabretooth was a bastard, but X-Men don't kill. Her near assassination attempt on Mystique still haunted her.

"Storm's takin' him far, far away. Enough of that." Rogue frowned and crossed her arms. He wasn't impressed, she still looked washed out from earlier.

"Yeah, yeah. You look pale." He pulled her close, ignoring her blush as he sniffed, eyeing her. "My healin' factor replenish your blood?" He grunted, but she shook her head.

"Wound healed, but Hank had to give me a blood transfusion." He frowned.

"Then get back in bed," He half snarled, tired of the girl's death wish. She hung her head, like a child getting scolded.

"Ah just wanted to be sure you were alright. My_ powers._.." She cut herself off, suddenly embarrassed. Cody was still in a coma, even all this time later. She checked on him and visited freqyently, even conferenced with the professor to make sure something couldn't be done. If she did the same to Logan, she'd never forgive herself. She'd just die. He can smell all the emotions clean on her, like honey left to simmer.

_"You wouldn't hurt me."_ He told her, his voice more earnest than he meant it to be. Their eyes locked for one painfully long moment. She feels like she's smoldering under his gaze, like she's under interrogation. But, she wasn't.

"Ah-"

Gambit entered, pale faced and out of breath. Logan had long since outgrown his habit guarding Rogue with his claws. She was growing up, she didn't let anybody around her that she didn't want there. But, despite the obvious relief to see him on her part, a snarl rumbled quietly in his throat. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice as Rogue ran to his arms.

_"Petite,"_ He breathed, pulling her close. "Scott say_ y'injured?_" He pulled apart to inspect her. She looked pale and tired, but otherwise fine. His stare drifted to Logan and he put two and two together. "_Mon dieu."_ He whispered. She'd had to take Logan's healing factor to survive. "Y'healed?"

"Ah'm okay, now." Remy shook his head, his brow furrowed.

"Could'a died," He cut in, his throat closing.

"An' where were_ you_, Gumbo?" Logan's menacing voice was heard.

"Logan," Rogue cut in, her voice surprised. He shut his mouth tight and said nothing else, his stare locked with the cajun's.

"He right," Remy finished after a while. "Shoulda been here_. Désolé, chére._" He pulled her close to him again and the sight repulsed the wild man. Even more, the general adoration and care he felt for her. Rogue was a well Remy had fallen into a long time ago. This concerned the man from a paternal perspective. Rogue was fragile when it came to love, and of course Gambit would go for her.

But now, his gut burned with a fire as hot as when Sabretooth lashed out on the institute. Rogue had always been his to protect, but now he felt like she was _his_. He clutched his head with a hand, trying to sort through his confusing feelings._ 'What's wrong with me-'_

"Logan?" When he opened his eyes she was peering right at him. His eyes caught the silvery baby hairs along her forehead that were starting to curl. "Y'alright?" He nodded, ignoring the other southerner all together.

"Yeah, head's just feelin' tight." He avoided her stormy eyes and she didn't seem to mind.

"We'll give ya some peace, Ah'll send Hank in to look at you." Remy hooked his arm in hers and he ushered out of the infirmary.

"Les get ya some sun,_ non_?" Logan leaned back on the bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His hand curled into a fist.

_'What is happening?'_


	3. Hail Mary

Logan had yet to meet a temptation that could beat his iron will. But when Rogue's scent changed, the challenge began. She became a little permanently ornery after taking a large dose of his psyche to heal. To his dismay, this didn't seem to deter Remy anymore than her untouchable skin had. He started noticing his cigars going missing, then his beers. He was beginning to create a monster, but part of him secretly loved it.

A girl her age shouldn't have had to been his confidante, the only one who understood all he'd been through. But she was, nothing they could do about it now. Logan was careful, the professor's words ringing in his ears. Would he flip on Jean one morning? Find her the object of all his desires? Was he falling for the student he'd mentored the most? Perhaps, his mind playing tricks on him? He wasn't sure, but he kept her as far as she would allow without causing a ruckus. Just to be sure.

Laura was reaching an age where his insight was especially needed and welcomed. It gave him plenty to do while he attempted to sort his feelings out. They were not a morning fog, dissipating before they can become a nuisance. They were always plaguing him, getting worse as time droned on. What was he supposed to do?

Any time she looked at him, smiled, shared a knowing silence... He wanted to drag his claws through Remy, maybe Scott too, for good measure. So there would be no competition for her smile. These were his basest instincts, why was this happening now? He didn't understand why, he'd never been so primal or territorial before. It made him feel like a caveman, like he was the man he never wanted around Kitty, or Jean, _or_ her. He'd never been so much of a slave to these impulses.

But once the light glinted off her silvery hair, the train of thought started all over again.

"_Logan?"_ He jumped, almost shooting his claws out when her voice ripped him from his daydream. Usually, the scent of honey spilling over a field of flowers alerted him much sooner. She was shrouded in Remy's jacket this day and he tried not to let it bother him. Her skin is a milky strobe in the fall sun, blinding him instantly. She was wearing a deep green cami that looked like moss clinging to her, it was cut a bit low. He just smiled lamely, swallowing desire.

"S'up, kid?" He watched her with a cocked eyebrow as she moved her growing hair, exposing porcelain neck. He held his breath, hoping he could resist the urge to take it into his mouth...

"Logan?" He shook his head. "Ah said, my_ hair's_ gettin' a lil long." He stared at brassy strands, slipping past her well toned shoulders. It was getting a little long for his tastes. The girls, Gumbo, they all insisted she grow it out. How beautiful she'd look. He liked it how it'd always been. It had an edge like her. "Ya cut it so _perfectly_ last time..." She trusted him so much, like a little lamb in front of a fox. It used to make him feel good, that she banked so much on him never recognizing her womanhood. Now, it turned him on._ 'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ He chuckled, but it came out a growl.

"Yeah, yeah. Turn around." He unleashed his claws and held them delicately, noting precisely how close his dangerous weapons were to her flesh. In a fluid strike, he chopped her hair with the perfection a salon stylist would envy. The locks floated to the ground and Logan resisted the urge to catch them, to huff the scent of Magnolia-

"Perfect!" Rogue rifled fingerless gloved hands through her newly chopped hair, beaming at her longtime friend. "So_ free,_" The girl sighed. She tossed her hair innocently, like she was in a frivolous shampoo commercial Logan saw on T.V. He dropped his eyes when she caught him staring, Gambit loping over with his staff in hand. When he noticed her hair had been trimmed, his face lit up with surprise.

Logan watched him, like a predator stalking his prey. Daring him to say something disparaging in front of him, to give him a reason to disembowel him. He was just waiting, patiently. "Ah_, Bibi._ Ya hair, ya trimmed it,_ non?"_ Logan fought a vicious growl as Remy ran his fingers through it, as though they belonged there. _'Relax, Macho man. They been a thing for how long...'_ It didn't matter when he didn't look at Rogue as a woman, at Remy as a man... "Remy _love_ it."

Somehow, having just cut it, that was even worse. He scrubbed a hand over his face in irritation, Jean approaching. Remy dropped his forehead to Rogue's silvery bangs as the telepath stood beside Logan, her white blouse tucked into faded jeans.

"Rogue! Remy. Logan." Jean called warmly, sensing an immediately tense atmosphere_. 'What's this?_' Logan was like a black raincloud. She was used to intensity, even brooding. But, this was something else. Something else, entirely. She tried not to grimace as Logan turned, slashed his claws suddenly, and cut clean through the oak beside him.

Remy watched with slight amusement as the tree fell on it's side, making a loud crash. Jean just sighed. "Oh, landscapin' Remy see..." That didn't help the wild man's mood. He stalked off past Jean without acknowledging her. Rogue pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

_"That_ ones been moodier than _me_ the last week o'the month." She spat, her drawl coming out in her annoyance. "What's with him?" Remy hushed her, pulling the girl close.

"He got a lot of demons,_ petite."_ Remy answered, his stare locked on his retreating form. "Don' worry ya pretty lil' head about it,_ non?_" Rogue sighed. When had she learned not to worry about him? Someone had to.

"Still don' appreciate it," Rogue grumbled, looking at Remy. "He been pricklier than a bobcat's cooter on a cactus. An' ever since ole Creed..." Rogue sighed. Remy was her Beau, she needed Logan on her side with this. His opinion meant a lot, and it wasn't like him to be so petty. Something else was definitely up, something Jean had noticed as well.

_'I'm going to get to the bottom of this, especially since whatever it is, Rogue is unknowingly agitating it.'_

"Let him work it out, _mon ange."_ He kissed her snowy bangs. Rogue sighed.

"He jus', if he needs help, he won't ask. He's _stubborn,_ Remy." The cajun chuckled.

"Remin' Remy of someone he know."

Jean approached Logan, cautious of the man's claws. He didn't take offense, he would appreciate it. Even he knew he could not fully trust his own mind at times. They would be fools to. He noticed her approach when she set off, but he didn't turn to her. She was used to it, she knew if she was persistent he would wear down. And if the telepath was anything, she was persistent.

"Wanna talk about it?" He grunted, moving around her with an axe in his hands. He had cut down a tree in a spectacle, now he had to act like he'd meant to. He growled when she followed him over to the felled tree, Remy and Rogue had gone somewhere else.

"Ya gonna follow me around till I do?" He hissed, his voice thick with annoyance. It would've scared others, but not Jean Grey. She knew he did not mean it, there was just something in his head frustrating him.

"Do you already know the answer to that question?" He chuckled, always finding he loved the telepath's wit the most. She had learned a lot from him, but even she could not worm this truth out of him.

"Sorry, Red." He sighed, bringing the axe through the tree trunk. He stared off in the distance where Rogue and Remy were laughing, grinning as he showed her how to use his staff. She was beaming, happy. So, why did it hurt? "Not even you will get these lips movin'."

* * *

She called her Jade.

The green detailed Harley that Logan had gifted her for graduation. No other student gotten such a gift, and nobody complained about it, either. Jean had gotten her car, the professor was going to get Kitty the dang Mini Cooper. She deserved it. She had done three, back to back Danger Room sessions with just about every student, some of her own teammates.

Logan had really ratcheted up her instructor training. It didn't matter, with him in her head, she was game for whatever he threw at her. Maybe that was why he was so grumpy. Anyways, she was wiped. Her head was buzzing, the feral in her now was weeping for the road. Remy had been gone a few days to handle Guild business down south.

With enough growling from Rogue, people gave him peace about it.

All she wanted now was to go on a ride. A long, crazy, ride. She sensed him before she saw him, and he was about to give her a hard time. He always did these days, it was like he was punishing her. She huffed. "Ah'm _finished_ with all my drills for the day," She began, her tone dictating that they could duke it out if he wanted. He doesn't looked postured, to fight, though.

"Ya not going anywhere," He bit out, sipping a can of some light beer. "Jean, Hank, Ororo, Scott, _and_ the professor are all gone." Her face blanched.

"Are _you-_"

"You're the oldest administrative student here. You can't leave." Rogue cursed inwardly, not wanting anymore grief from him.

"What the _hell_ is goin' on?" She asked, almost shaking with rage that she wouldn't be able to escape the oppressive atmosphere, especially with him locked in her head. He shrugged, eyeing his can of beer like it was interesting.

"Dunno, some conference about sentinels? It was last minute." Rogue groaned, wondering what having her around would do to help keep the school safe. '_I'm only useful if mutants storm the school, and that hasn't happened in a while.'_ She scrubbed her hands over her face, Logan unmoved by her public complaining of the circumstances.

"Christ on a cracker." She grumbled as he crushed the can.

"There's gonna be a lot more of _this._.." He looked around them. "Missions, drills, obligations, glorified babysitting..."

"Ah'm_ fine_ with all that, a gal jus' wanted to go for a ride." He smirked as she stalked past him, following after the lingering scent of cinnamon.

"Tough cookies." He snarled, his voice a tad huskier than he meant it to be. Rogue graced him with silence, trudging along reluctantly to the school. Just when she began to smell something afoot, Logan moved quickly around her. His claws were already out. "Something's _wrong._" He whispered, moving silently towards the kitchen. Rogue followed, discovering with the him the bodies of Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby all incapacitated on the ground.

He cried out, but they were all alive. Without another word, Rogue slipped her glove off. "What're you-" He watched as she reached down and touched them all, her face serious.

"You _know_ how the rest of this goes down." She told him, her friends' memories rapidly flooding her. She wiped at gathering moisture in her eye and pressed her back to Logan. Someone had infiltrated them, this was bad. "Figure Ah make it to Cerebro before Ah get knocked out, Ah get word to the professor or Jean." He smiled despite the seemingly impossible plan.

"Not much of a plan, darlin'." Her determined smile sent a chill down his spine.

"Best we got, c'mon." Due to the silent, unnoticed entrance and no signs of a struggle Logan was betting on a psychic. A telepath of some sort, a crafty one at that. They had been watching, waiting for precisely this moment._ 'For what,'_ He thought, worry blossoming in his gut. He didn't like it one bit. But, when they moved into the hall, the worst happened.

Something snapped inside Logan's mind, whatever was tethering him to his humanity. With a savage cry he shoved Rogue away from him, hard into the wall. She looked at him in horror, because he never would've done that if he was in control of himself. She watched, helpless, as he held his clawed hands in front of his face. He was growling, drooling, fighting with all his might not to slice Rogue into tiny ribbons. Rogue. _'No, they're putting me in a berserker rage-'_

_"GO_-" He hissed, his voice unrecognizable. She'd never heard him sound like this. He sounded like a demon. "MARIE-" When he called out her name, his claws reaching for her, she took off running like she was a track star. Like Pietro's mutation coursed through her, she ran praying for Cerebro_. 'Ah have to get it before he guts me-'_

"ANNA-MARIE!" Piotr Rasputin called, Kitty in his arms. Bobby and Kurt were standing in a daze around him.

"R-_Rogue?_" Kurt groaned, eyeing Logan suspiciously. The feral man suddenly went silent, which alarmed Rogue more.

"Piotr,_ everyone._ Run. To the Danger Room, now. Take ANY students with you." She backed away, staring into Logan's soulless eyes. _"Stay away from Wolverine at all costs._" Piotr understood exactly what was happening. He grabbed both Bobby and Kurt and tugged them towards the nearest elevator, shouting loudly at others to do the same.

"Rogue, _where you go_?" He asked earnestly as the doors closed.

"To fix this." She answered, running up the stairs as Logan stalked forward, seemingly sniffing out her scent. She had seconds on him, and he could close the gap fast. She scrambled to an elevator, hearing a violent thud just as the doors closed. She slid, her back against the wall as tears slid down her face. She looked down at his dingy, black jacket.

_"Logan_..." What if she couldn't get him back? What if he ran off before they got back, murdered others- The thought made her chest too tight to bare. She inhaled sharply and exhaled through her mouth, just as she'd been taught. By him. Clutching her fists, she took off running towards the Cerebro room. There was a very real chance the machine killed her, instantly. Charles had warned Jean that that could happen to _her._

Rogue was not a telepath, she only had echoes of a few. But, they would have to do to send a signal for help. She stared at the silver machine, wishing that Remy had been there to keep her grounded. Maybe even stop her from trying such a rash thing. Knowing there was no turning back, she placed the machine on and powered it up.

She focused, dragging up all of Jean's memories (and she possessed quiet a lot). She sees the first time the girl met the professor, Scott, Logan. Her first day of school, her parents. Everything overwhelms Rogue until she doesn't know if she is Jean or not. Tear washing down her face, the machine began to glow. _'P-Professor...'_

* * *

Footage of the X-Men protecting Bayville from the Juggernaut played above Hank as he stood at the podium, hundreds of politicians listening as he spoke about the things his school were able to accomplish. That's when Charles received the beacon.

'_P-Professor...'_

_'Rogue? Is that you?'_ Panic rose like bile in the telepath, it was written all over his face. Ororo frowned beside him. _'Are you using Cerebro-'_

_'A psychic attacked the mansion, knocked some of us out. They put Logan in a berserker rage, h-he doesn't know who we are... Ah don't know what to do.'_ He could hear how scared she was, even in her head. She sounded like a little girl.

_'Hole everyone up in the Danger Room, we are not far. We'll be as-'_

_'Ah don't know if he can wait that long. Ah-Ah may just have to try.'_ Rogue tried to tell him, feeling him rampage above her.

_'Rogue, listen. I know it is hard to see him this way, but you cannot enter his mind. Especially not with Cerebro, you could get trapped-'_ He heaved a heavy sigh when he felt their mental link collapse.

"We're needed at home, aren't we?" Ororo moaned. Scott stood when he noticed their expressions.

"Ready the jet."

* * *

He looked like a demon, lit by the light of the moon. He was pacing the ground floor endlessly. The entire school was locked in the Danger Room, Kitty and Piotr trying to keep the peace until the professor and Scott returned. A lot of them had never seen Logan like this before. Some students young and older (like Jubilee) were crying.

Rogue stood in front of him, tables overturned. Sofas and chairs ripped, glasses shattered. He glared at her, his eyes hollow. The portable Cerebro on her head, she prayed that the professor or Jean would be there soon. Because all she had was this Hail Mary. When he noticed her his position he hunched, immediately on the hunt. Rogue swallowed, leaning into the essence of psychics in her mind.

If her mind was a tangled web, Logan's was an infrastructure's worth. A whole connected universe of confusion. Pain. Suffering. Blanks. Her mind was confusing but parts of it made sense. Here, she felt herself being tugged deeper and deeper into the current._ 'Don't lose it, look for him.'_ She was his last hope for his humanity. She would die trying to bring him back, without question.

She began to feel the strain as her head ached, pounding as she she tried to struggle through the vicious sabotage they placed on him._ 'I can do this.'_ She forced herself through the darkness, straining herself to find some semblance of the Logan she knew. She halted him in place, a raging snarling monster. He swiped as hard as he could but he couldn't reach her.

'_C'mon, Rogue. You can do this.'_ She could hear him crying inside, fighting with all his might not to murder her._ 'ROGUE-'_

_'Ah'm here.'_ Somehow, those were the only words he wanted to hear. That he wasn't alone. That she was here, and she already understood. He fell forward to the ground, his hands shaking as he looked around him._ 'What...'_ Scott, Jean, Charles, Hank, Ororo, and Remy all stood in the doorway, shocked. Rogue fell to her knees with a moan, Logan scrambling from the ground to her.

"Logan!"

"Rogue!"

The rough man removed the machine from her head, his forehead furrowed angrily. "Y_'crazy_?" He panted, in awe that the girl had risked turning her brains to mush to spare him his episode. He wiped at the blood pooling under her nose, noting Remy's distinct scent of jealousy but not caring, he huffed.

"Couldn't see you like that." She murmured as Remy stooped to her side, moving silver bangs to examine her.

_"Petite?_ Y'okay?" He looked around at the damage and mess around them._ 'He did dat?'_ Jean picked up the discarded Cerebro with a frown.

_"Rogue,_ using Cerebro was very dangerous. You could've killed yourself or hurt others." She chastised. Charles didn't even like her using it. Still, she was lowkey impressed that Rogue had managed to help Logan before they got there.

"Jean's right. You could've done irreparable damage to yourself." He sighed, eyeing Logan wearily. He seemed like a fish out of water for some reason. "But, it appears you've done something remarkable. You fixed his berserker rage. That's not easy, even for me." Logan stood silently, his head was swimming. What if they did it again? What if he hurt someone that time? His blood ran cold at the thought. "I know you must be exhausted, but might I read your mind to try and see who's done this? It's imperative we know." Logan nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I'm_ dyin'_ to know." He helped Rogue gingerly to her feet, his eye on her.

"Thanks, Wolverine. Rogue," Scott looked at her with a frown. "Are you_ alright_?" She nodded shakily in Remy's arms.

"Yeah, just wiped." Hank eyed her suspiciously, tipping his glasses down the bridge of his nose.

"Glass of water and some rest, child." He ordered in a sing song voice. Logan moved instantly to fetch it, but Remy ushered her away.

"T'bed witcha. Remy briing ya Fiji water and tea." He cooed, rubbing her shoulders. Rogue sighed, the sheer adoration steaming off her towards Remy making him sick. Actually nauseated. It was so sweet, like syrup. So distinctly different from how she smelled about him.

"Thanks, sugah." Sugah. He'd never even heard her use that word before. Why did he care? He watched as she wobbled away off to go rest, and only one thing plagued his mind. He felt closer to her than ever after their mind melding. Not even Jean had snapped him from the brink before, only the professor.

What was he going to do about it?


	4. Whiskey

All it took were two words to reduce Rogue to that sixteen year old from Caldecott. The scrawny, scrappy one who stood her ground to Wolverine the longest of all. Who considered turning down the X-Men to go rogue, to be on her own and live up to her name. Someone else had decided for her she couldn't have a family.

"I'm leavin'." He booked a flight. Wasn't even taking his bike. It was infuriating. Insulting. Why? What was eating at the man's mind and heart so bad that he was fleeing via commercial airline? Jubilee, Kitty, Amara, and Laura were none too pleased about this retreat, but Rogue saw redder than Cyclops. The Logan in her mind felt abandoned, and that was a big no no.

She had nearly been killed, his mind had been driven nearly savage (reading Logan's mind had been fruitless, providing only one word, Sinister). They needed to stick together. Just because her teaching training was nearly finished didn't mean he could just skip off.

"Look, whatever Ah did, Ah'm_ sorry,_ okay? Is that what you want me to say?" She'd been as stubborn as possible, unable to help but indulge that wild part of him. His stare softened when he searched her eyes, grey and stormy. Turbulent. Demanding answers. Needing them. "You're angry at me for lettin' Sabretooth back me in a corner, Ah get it-" He placed large hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. He smiled, but his eyes were sad. "Ah won't slip up again."

"I ain't _mad_ at'cha. Ya did nothin' wrong." He told her firmly, his eyes intense. "I gotta do this for _me_, Rogue. I haven't been myself. Please, don't blame yourself for this." He felt even more guilty than he anticipated. And angry. It was taking everything in him to leave her behind, leave her with _Gambit._ The boy meant well, but he was that. A boy. He had a wanderlust worse than Logan's, a shiftiness in those eyes he couldn't overlook.

She needed someone more stable. It was taking all his discipline to turn around. _'I need to do this for our relationship. I can't go on like this. I won't lose you.'_ Rogue grabbed the sleeve of his worn jacket. "Just tell me-"

"Ain't your cross to bear, darlin'."

"Ya bared _mine._" The response cocked back like a shotgun, clearly his personality influencing her. He bit back a smile.

_"My_ crosses are in a whole other league, squirt." He says, feeling a need to establish a dominance and a platonic relation, lest he forget. Rogue had been so defiant and hard headed since she touched him. She almost seems disappointed that will be the tone he leaves on. But if she is, she doesn't say anything. She bites her words, swallows them. She's claimed enough of his time, she feels. He_ needs_ this. He lingers to see if she has anything else to say, but she's hanging back.

"Well, whatever it is... Kick it's ass, for me?" He smiles for real now, almost feeling a little better. He tugged at the dog tags usually hidden under his shirt. He handed them to her, one just saying 'WOLVERINE'. She smiled, closing her gloved hand tight over them.

"You got it." He pulled her close, inhaling her new/old scent of southern flowers and honey for what might be the last time in a while._ 'Hopefully not too long.'_ He pulled apart with an approving grunt, one that somehow made her promise to be safe and take care of herself. Everyone else, too. She nods, knowing the enigma better than the back of her hand.

He got into Jean's SUV and he was off to the airport. For who knew how long. Rogue was up on the roof until nightfall. That's where Remy found her when the sky was blanketed by many, tiny stars. She had a handle of Tennessee honey whiskey in her hands, her grip white knuckle as she stared wistfully at the stars. It didn't look like she'd even had any of the alcohol as he trudged beside her, taking a seat.

He snaked the bottle from her hands in a way only a thief could, taking a graceful swig as he eyed his partner. "Lightweight?" He murmured, his throat burning with the taste of cinnamon. She smiled sadly.

_"G'way,_ Swamp Rat." She whispered half-heartedly. She didn't mean it though, she wanted him close. Right beside her, she felt nutty when they were both gone. And, she'd feel weak if she admitted it. They sat in silence for a moment, Remy taking sips from the whiskey bottle every few moments. He knew she was hurting, it didn't matter what Logan said. Their relationship was personal, she was taking it personal.

He didn't want to spend time with her pondering just what the girl meant to the X-Men instructor. Their bond was impermeable. Untouchable. He would not come between them, only a fool would try. The New Orleans native definitely perceived a change in the dynamic between them. But, the man had fled to Japan or somewhere or other. For now, it wasn't his problem.

"He'll be back,_ fille."_ He offered after a while, the liquor spreading a warmth throughout his body. "It been a while since he gone." Her shoulders sagged. This was different than him riding his bike across the country on a soul searching trip. He'd flown to another _continent_. Still, she only sighed.

"Ah _know._" She answered defensively, crossing her arms. Remy smirked.

"Never took ya on a trip, _non?"_ He asked smugly. "Remy take y'on one." The silver banged girl rolled her eyes.

_"Remy-"_ He stood suddenly, catching a quizzical look.

"Ah mean it. Les take a trip. On dat bike." He had her hooked, now. The wanderlust flashing in her eyes like the light from a lighthouse. "Like ya wanted to do a couple weeks ago. Les go, professor will let us. We been on good behavior!" He pulled her close to him, the warm of her body giving him butterflies. She drove him crazy. People thought it was because she was a challenge, dangerous. But, she was just intoxicating. Remy couldn't explain it and he didn't want to.

Rogue relented, leaning into the cajun like she was a missing puzzle piece. He wrapped long arms around her and held her tight. "Y'need some head clearing, _non?_" She stared into his eyes, as black as night.

"Okay. We'll talk to him."

* * *

They didn't get a chance to speak with him about it. Drills, Danger Room sessions, and _real_ missions kept coming up.

Two weeks later, a Russian mutant terrorist was spotted wreaking havoc in Japan. Suspiciously close to where Logan had told the professor he'd be. He had wanted to go off the grid, completely. But the telepath had not been comfortable with that. Students would've expected some kind of update. Scott saw it as a great teachable moment, especially since there were protests and demonstrations against mutants happening in Bayville. They were all getting older and trained, they had more than enough viable team members for two teams.

They knew as times changed, they would need to get used to handling multiple issues at once as they had during Apocalypse. Their problems only grew with time. Rogue was a teacher and co-captain certified. Jean was Scott's lieutenant, but Rogue was a little more suited to leading her own excursions.

He told her to pick a team and get to Japan to aid Logan (if he even needed it).

Rogue chose Kurt, Remy, Sam, Bobby, and Piotr to go with her. If Logan had been there, he would've picked a similar team.

* * *

Logan went dark mode when he heard screams on the peaceful monastery. When he had real demons to face, he always faced them there. He had a clarity there that not even the Canadian wilderness could measure up to. If there was any hope of him getting over whatever he was feeling, it would be here. But, not if there were screams.

Voices were not raised, here. People spoke wisdom in riddles, barely above a whisper. A scream meant an emergency. Even worse, maybe someone tracked him there. He prayed as he tore through the lush, spring scenery around him. His ears followed the sound, an ugly red blur marring his vision. _'No...'_ It had been years since he had to deal with Omega Red, but it did not surprise him that he'd been tracked down.

They shared similar pasts, the man behind this mutant had always been a horrid man. A killer, a thief. The perfect candidate to be turned into a mindless killing machine. Logan felt no sympathy for him, and the sooner he was put out of commission, the better.

He waved tentacles glinting in the sun, monks fleeing in fear around him. "_Wolverine_," He hissed. "Good of you to join."

"Omega," Logan snarled, shooting his claws out. "You picked a_ bad_ time to do this."

"Always bad time." He whipped at Logan's feet. "Come. Have been looking for you." They both turned to the sky where a massive, black jet was preparing to land, right in the middle of everything. It had been the longest he'd been away from her, or_ any_ of them, in a really long time. Anxiety creeped into his chest as he began to wonder who had come to deal with Omega.

Rogue was the first to fly out of the Blackbird. She was wearing a different uniform, one of all black with his jacket on over. It seemed to signify she was not a part of a collective, she was leading this operation. Intrigued, a bit angry she was out there without her main team, and jealous he didn't get to witness he watched. Her brother and Bobby followed after, then Sam and finally Gambit.

Logan watched Rogue curiously, half of Gambit's deck glowing in her hand. She shot a stream of ice at Omega Red as Bobby and Sam iced over to him. Ever since she used Cerebro to help Logan's episode, she'd been able to cycle through all of her gathered powers. This was another reason Scott felt confident in her ability to bring a team home safely. She had good instincts, the best tactical training Logan could provide, and all their powers.

"Ice Bobby, remember! And, don' you let him grab you." She flashed Logan a confident smile as she ran over, clouds covering the sky as snow fell. "Hey, Logan." From her hands sprouted three, bone claws. He stared at them in wonder. He didn't even know his claws were part of his skeleton. They were so beautiful. Piotr trucked his body into the Weapon X project but Omega did not move, slapping him away.

"Be_ carefu_l!" Logan ordered, his attention back on his Russian foe. Thinking quickly, he jumped in the air to launch Rogue out of the way of harm. He landed overtop of her, his vicious stare still locked on the Russian mutant. "Careful," He emphasized, ignoring their close proximity. For a second, Rogue realized how much she'd missed Logan in his absence.

She rolled from under him, her mind back to the task at hand. Remy launched himself in the air and tossed glowing cards, not seeming to make a dent on him. He jammed his staff down as hard as he could, cursing when it bounced off. "Ice, fools! _Ice!_" Rogue scrambled to her feet and focused on Storm's weather abilities. The skies grew cold and a heavy snow began to fall, despite the season. "Good!" Logan cried.

Omega began to freeze in his tracks, moaning. "You_ cretins,"_ He murmured. Logan could already see Nick Fury in the distance, ready to lock him away until the next time he busted free. He wasn't happy with the job they were doing looking after their failed experiments. He froze, his hand reaching towards the sky. "You'll be sorry!" He screeched, Bobby blasting him with more ice for good measure.

Logan looked around, the monks watching in awe and wonder as Rogue created a snowstorm. It would all melt soon enough. Rogue's team watched as the S.H.I.E.L.D agents showed up to lug Omega Red wherever he needed to be. He stood next to Rogue, his face one of blank approval. "Not bad, for your first time." He admonished as though it pained him.

His praise would quench her thirst for a long time. "Thanks." He tried to ignore her scent, irresistible when mixed with the smell of her natural pheromones. All tinged with honey. He inhaled despite his best efforts. "You _okay_ out here?" He looked to her in surprise, like he couldn't believe that anyone would ask him. He misses her, a lot. But he's nowhere near done with his mission.

"Definitely. Thanks for the backup though, Stripes. You made me proud." He turns before he let's himself get too sentimental. "Now, go. Get back. You know the professor and Scott are having a conniption, even if they let you come." He moves himself from her before he gets caught in her honeytrap, a web of cinnamon and bad decisions. This was holy land, he can't let thoughts of her taint there, too.

She respects his need for space, no matter how confusing it is. Remy anchored by her side, anyways. "Time t'go, petite." She steeled her face and nodded, following after him after one last glance. Logan wasn't watching but he could feel her presence lingering there, and he felt when she'd gone. After the X-Jet pulled off he retreated into a tree for the rest of the night.

* * *

She didn't come see him, convinced the distance he was placing was between him and her, _specifically._ Remy insisted it was all in her head. But after five months, Jean went to Japan to see him. She arrived alone and unannounced, which almost threw him in a rage to think about Jean exposed and alone. On account of him, no less.

He had left the monastery after the trouble Omega caused, just living off the grid like he liked to do. Still, Jean found him with the ease with which she did everything else. He really loved and hated telepaths. Couldn't trust them, but was always amazed by them. At least it wasn't you know who, a visit from Red would do. He only smiled, not acknowledging her another way.

It was cold, Jean was wrapped like a marshmallow in lots of layers. Still, he was bare chested to the cold and cutting through wood. "You gonna tell me what drove you out here, yet?" He chuckled heartily. "Because, I'm about to start guessing." He didn't want to play that game with her. He just groaned, dragging his claws through wood.

"Please, Jeannie."

"You've never gone halfway across the world for half a year." His face darkened._ 'Some things have easier solutions...'_ He thought solemnly, and from the look on Jean's face he's certain he projected it. She's kind and says nothing of it, gently trying to coax the truth out of him.

"It isn't worth talking about."

"Is it worth hiding here?"

_'Yes.'_ He let his face and silence answer, hoping she had no idea what was twisting him up. "How's everyone? Everything?" Jean forged a smile.

"Everyone's good! Things are... Things. Not really different than how you left." He read between the psychic's strange choice of words. "We've been utilizing a two team structure lately-"

"Why?" Logan cut in, already back in teacher mode. "For experience? Or there issues out there?" Jean smiled sheepishly.

"Bit of both. It's usually Scott & I with the main team and Rogue leading the second string." She burned under his annoyed glare. He had never taught them to split up. The main X-Team had something special, they had all their bases covered. Changing members around changed the dynamic, something he'd been studying and considering since he got New Recruits. They were overcompensating in some areas and weak in others.

"What have I always told y'all? You're strongest together. You _five,_ especially. That's years of working together." Jean hugged herself. She hadn't wanted to worry the man because she knew he needed this time.

"It's... It's not a _choice_, Logan. Things have been really tense, lately." His posture sagged. He was being selfish while home got more dangerous. "The Friends Of Humanity likes to hold demonstrations to cover up while the real group commits whatever at the same time. We've got issues in Genosha, and just... We've had our hands full. It's not permanent. Rogue's doing a a really good job." An unreadable expression passed through his eyes.

"She needs someone watchin' her back." Jean shut her eyes.

"She has Gambit, and Kurt. And Bobby, an-"

"Yeah, yeah." Logan huffed. The telepath couldn't help but smirk beside him.

"So, about why you came out-"

"Not a chance, Red." She frowned when he wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks for visiting me, though."


	5. Crash & Burn

Something was wrong.

If Logan had been with them, he would've smelled something rotten all over this. The Friends Of Humanity had a demonstration turned riot in downtown Bayville, and that had the X-Men's top priority. Civilians were in the crossfire. If mutants were striking back, the X-Men _needed_ to descalate that situation. But soon after that kicked off, a rogue, mutant S.H.I.E.L.D agent went on a rampage near the Manhattan bridge. Tearing up property without thinking twice, Rogue called for her team and said she would intercept the mutant threat.

The teams split up without a second thought, ready to take in this offending mutant.

Nobody could've predicted what would happen

* * *

Despite his promise to himself, he lost track of time after six months. It couldn't have been much more than seven when Ororo and Jean appeared to the cabin he'd built on Yakushima island. Ororo was pale, if that made sense. Paler than he'd ever laid his eyes on her before. And Jean, she reeked of tears. And, more would soon come. He stared, his worst thoughts buzzing through his mind.

_'The professor, Chuck...'_ He thought, his chest squeezing as though it were in a vice. "No." He choked out. They were still in their uniforms. "What is-"

_"Logan,_" Ororo gasped in a way he'd never heard her sound. "You must_ come._" He dropped the wood in his hands. He knew they wouldn't come unless someone was in critical condition. "Kurt is hooked up to Cerebro, that's how he got us here-" They had't flown a jet, they'd_ teleported_ across the world. "Hurry." Someone was dead. Or dying. The thought of either made his head spin.

"She's _dying_, Logan." Jean squeaked, her face red and splotchy. "The professor's tried everything, Hank's tried everything... _She_-" Tools and blocks of wood began to levitate all around them. Jean's telepathy and telekinesis was beginning to respond to her stress. Her guilt. Her fear.

"Okay, _okay. Easy_, darlin'. Just breathe." He gripped her shoulders gently, his eyes rolling wildly in his head. He begged, prayed it was anyone else. He hated himself for even thinking it. "Who?"

_"Rogue."_ Storm cut in, her face blank. "If you can't heal her..." She shook her head, the heartbroken expression cutting through Logan. His feet were running before he even knew where he needed to be. The way they looked, the way they smelled... It said it all. Rogue wasn't hurt, she was_ dying_. Basically dead, the way they were acting. His breaths were getting harder to come by as he ran, panicking.

Kurt was standing nearby, looking fatigued but determined. His face was pale, too. Logan said no words, but he placed a firm hand on the young mutant's back as he teleported them back to the mansion. What the rough man found was complete disarray. Scott was running around carrying first aid stuff. His uniform was hanging off in ribbons. There had been incendiary rounds at the protest, a pesky group called The Avengers, and military presence.

Jean gently tugged the shell shocked man towards the infirmary, trying to ignore the chaos around them. The Friends Of Humanity protest had gone the way they wanted, the X-Men were painted in a bad light for trying to help. It was just what lobbyists gunning for the Mutant Registration Act needed. Worse, Rogue and her team had been completely outmatched on the bridge. And, it could mean one of their lives.

Almost nobody had walked away unscathed, and judging from the rumbles and shakes he felt beneath him, the worst waited in the infirmary. _'God, what's happening... I never should've left.'_ He gasped as he saw a still, blonde woman laying motionless in a hospital bed. Beside her, Rogue laid still. Her hair had grown almost laughably long in his absence, bordering Kitty's length. Her skin was white, the bags under her eyes purple and boozy.

Hank was struggling to get close to her as items and equipment levitated in the room around her. It was eerily familiar to Jean's power episode, she was surrounded by pure energy. It tore at his heart with adamantium claws. "What's_ happening_?" He choked out, his eyes anchored on her still face. Behind him, Remy struggled helplessly in Piotr's grasp.

"Something... Something_ happened_ when Rogue fought that woman." Jean told him, her lip quivering. "Her mutation... Her DNA," She turned solemnly to him as plates crashed against the window. "There was a_ negative reaction_ when their skin met. Rogue couldn't let go, and neither could she. We, we were _downtown_ handling the protest..." Jean threw her face to her hands. Rogue had been on her own with only the team to back her up. No Ororo. No Jean. No Scott. no him._ 'No...'_

"The professor says there nothing left in that woman's mind. Rogue's touch, she... She took _everything._" She turned back to Rogue, laying motionless inside. It was hard to see a representation of what she went through, it was terrifying.

"And now, it's too much for her." Jean shook her head sadly.

"You don't understand. Hank can't get close to her because her absorption power has evolved. Due to the stress, everything in that room is being absorbed like they would be if she was _touching_ you." His eyes went wide with shock. If her powers stayed like this, it would kill her.

"If she absorbed_ me,"_ His stare burned in the infirmary. They heard Remy grunt and cry out behind them. He didn't care if her powers would kill him, if these were her last moments he wanted to be right by her side. Not hiding outside.

"Lemme go,_ homme._ Let go!" He shouted, tears welling in his eyes. She was dying right in front of them, and nobody could do anything.

"Cannot let another get hurt." Piotr admitted grimly. Logan grit his teeth.

"If she absorbs me, Jean. Will it heal her,_ fix this._.." She bowed her head.

"I don't know. You're the only one with a shot of surviving in there and talking her down. She's in bad shape, Logan. The professor doesn't want to add to the pressure in her head, but frankly, we may not have a choice." Logan steeled his face over. He wasn't scared for himself. He was scared for Rogue, that his healing factor would fail her. That she would die right in front of him.

"Okay. I'll go in." His mind had been made up a long time ago. He placed a hand on Hank's shoulder before passing through the door way. He noted a disturbing lack of magnolias. The sterile, hospital smell covered all. Rogue's scent was weak. So were the rest of her vitals. It made his heart jump painfully against his ribcage as he fought the instinct to recoil.

He watched her carefully to see if his healing factor was kicking in for her._ 'C'mon...'_ Rogue whimpered, then her back arched off the mattress. "Fight it, Rogue! I know what it's like to have chaos in your mind. I'm_ here!"_ Veins flushed through his skin as she continued to slowly absorb him. He stuttered to one knee, watching as the color slowly returned to her face.

_'Call out to her. Ground her, she's out of complete control of herself.'_ The professor's voice chimed in his head. He nodded, forcing himself to his feet. "I'm here, _Stripe_. I'm sorry I was gone, I'll never make it up to you." He dropped his gaze, fighting the urge to harm himself. "But, if you get better... I'll spend forever trying. Just... _Please._" He swallowed the lump in his throat, searching for any sign she heard him. She seemed so far away. "_Marie,"_

She whimpered again, the tools and furniture around them slowly settled to the ground._ 'Yes.'_ He watched her closely. Her pulse was thready. Her body was fighting to hang on, especially with two full psyches and all the echoes she'd absorbed in her mind. He wasn't sure if it would make things better or worse, but all he knew was that his mutation prevented him from dying. He had to do the same for her.

He pressed rough fingers to the side of her neck. He groaned again as he fell the indescribable pull. He was getting really light headed, but she needed this more than he did._ 'Yes, her mutation is working. She's getting stronger. Atta girl, Stripes.'_ He would give it all for her breaths to come easier, for her heart to beat stronger. He would pour it all into her.

Her brow furrowed as she fought weakly against her powers. When he thought he couldn't bare it anymore, the scent of magnolias and rain water flooded his nose. His healing factor could not heal minds (he wished), but her body was no longer in mortal danger. He collapsed in heap on the ground as Rogue shot upright, feral eyes scanning the room. Bone claws shot through feminine knuckles. Wolverine's personality was in the driver's seat, and the last thing the institute needed was a juvenile feral.

Logan stood despite being dizzy, his stare locked on Rogue. "Darlin-" She flung herself for him, curiously clawed and gloveless. Before they collided, Jean caught her with her telekinesis.

"Now!" Jean cried, Charles rolling behind her. Both hands on his head he cried out, entering a war with Rogue's fatigued mind. It was anarchy, a sea of warring entities confused and trying to dominate. All lead by one ring leader: Carol Danvers. The blonde was as strong a persona as Rogue, something the telepath had never seen before. All of Carol's soul, her mind, her _essence_ was crammed in Rogue's own fragile ego.

In a rage at her predicament, Carol was trying to destroy her from the inside out. This left behind a very fragile Rogue. This also seemed to leave the psychic with few options to help. Ethical ones, anyways. But, they couldn't see her suffer anymore. Mustering all the finess he had in him, he began to build durable, psychic walls. Shields to protect Rogue not only from her echoes, but from _Carol_ as well.

As far as he knew, no science or magic existed to extract who Carol was from her mind. Her body remained in a persistent, vegetative state. It made him feel sick, utterly nauseous, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He was beginning to regret expecting mutant adolescents to be able to fix and respond to the world's problems. Something like this was very long overdue.

Rogue's powers were not like others. Now he understood why Logan had always held the girl close, like she only had borrowed time. With a final grunt, Rogue fell backwards. Exhausted. Logan ran to her side as Jean slumped tiredly. "Is she-"

"Much like before," Charles shook his head. He'd never felt more useless. "We will just have to see." Logan shut his eyes tight, like this was just a nightmare. "This is very a different case... I just." He hung his head low. "I hope she will be strong enough to overcome this."

"She will be," He half growled. "Whole team's got her until she's strong again." He insisted, looking back at her. _'Done it before, I'll do it again.'_

* * *

_Rogue looked at her adoptive brother wearily. They touched hands briefly and she felt the inner monologue of her teammate flow through her. She was shrouded in Remy's trench coat today, and her plain black X-Suit. Her back length hair tucked behind her ear, she eyed outside the jet's window. The woman was flying, freely. Swaying the bridge from side to side. Cackling like a madwoman. _

_The was proving to be trickier than she thought it would be. Best case scenario, she teleported to and absorbed her. Her rampage needed to be stopped. There were at least three, different news cameras recording her. The news and newspapers would be talking about this for weeks. 'They're counting on me.' Rogue never really imagined getting her own team, much less without Logan by her side. But she would make him proud. _

_"Okay, standby incase this crashes and burns." Rogue called into her communicator. Remy pulled her close, placing a kiss on her hair as she faced the door. It opened and she teleported out of sight. _

_She grabbed the raging mutant with an already bare hand. One of her gloves tumbled to the churning water below. The blonde's face twisted into a snarl as Rogue reached out, clutching to her tightly. She opened her mouth into a hellish scream as their flesh connected. This was unlike any other time she had used her powers. Fireworks of pain erupted into her skin, suctioning to Rogue's hand like glue. 'What-'_

_She couldn't pull away. She wrenched, with all her might, but her hand didn't move. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent bucked and writhed in the air, trying her hardest to fling Rogue from her. "Calm down!" Rogue screamed, memories pounding her own mind into oblivion. She had never met someone with so much vitality. She could feel her personality overwrite her own. _

_'Who... Who am I? Rogue? Carol? Marie?' She tugged, feeling the incredible strength flowing in her veins. All throughout her body. The power of the galaxy. 'How? Why can't I move?' She was wailing now, zipping back and forth in the air as the team members watched in horror from the jet. Piotr was trying to keep both Remy and Kurt from getting themselves killed. Remy was screaming french expletives, his red and black eyes trained on Rogue._

_This mission had gone left, really fast. Kurt fumbled for his communicator. "H-Hello? Hello? Come in?" _

_"K-Kurt?" Scott's voice immediately answered. It is a little staticky, and they seem to have their own problems. "What is it? Protest is getting out of hand-" _

_"Ve, Ve need immediate backup! Rogue tried to take the S.H.I.E.L.D agent on, it's going horrible!" Though he was miles away, Kurt could hear him pale. _

_"What? Hold the situation down. We'll get there as soon as we can." He told him firmly, emphasizing every word. But even his imagination couldn't come up with something that was worse than the truth._

_When Carol began to spiral downwards, Rogue clutching helplessly to her, Bobby iced a ramp. He was determined to catch Rogue and the target before they collided with the ground. For such an easy going guy, he sure found himself in an intense situation. Either he caught Rogue, or she died. 'And Wolverine kills me,' He though, his stomach dropping at the thought. _

_They were hurdling straight towards the bridge. At the acceleration they were falling, nobody could survive a drop of that caliber. 'I've got to catch them.' Remy's finger's dug into Piotr's metal skin as he watched, his breath cut short. 'C'mon, kid. C'mon.' _

_Bobby pushed, forcing himself to glide faster than he'd ever tried before. But, he just couldn't slow them down. 'No-' Cars swerved as they crashed into the asphalt. Everything went in slow motion after. A massive, cloud of dust kicked in the air as Bobby stared in disbelief. "No, I didn't do it... I-" Kurt grabbed his remaining teammates and ported them all to the ground without a word. _

_Remy took off running as soon as his feet hit solid ground. Bobby just stood there, shaking. He just stared at at their bodies, tangled hopelessly in the others. They didn't look as injured as they should've been considering the fall, but something was very wrong. Rogue's hand was still on Carol's face, and neither moved. Cursing, Remy shoved him aside and ripped Rogue's hand from the woman's bare skin. His stupid first aid training was handy, now._

_"Petite," He gasped, his vision tunneling. He had never seen her so still or so white. Blue green veins traveled through her skin like rivers. She didn't move. It didn't even seem like she was breathing. Mumbling, he shed one of his gloves and touched his fingers to her face. He didn't flinch or jerk. Nothing. He moved quickly over her chest, both his hands pressing on her sternum. "Blue," He hissed, his voice gravelly. "Y'all check de vitals o'dat woman till Scott n'Jean get here." He ordered, blinking back tears. _

_Kurt said nothing, obeying his instructions as he pressed helplessly on Rogue's chest. The blonde known as Carol Danvers was breathing, and her eyes were open. But, that's where the good news stopped. She laid there, motionless. Not reacting to any stimuli. He kept that to himself, not sure what it meant or how it'd affect everyone to hear. _

_Remy chuckled bitterly when he felt Rogue's pulse thump beneath his fingers, felt her breathing. It was shallow, but steady. That was all he could ask for. Shaking, he turned back to look at his teammates. Sam was a towering man, but he was shaking like a leaf as he stared at Rogue's still form. Trying to tell if she or the other woman were even alive. _

_Piotr's giant hand was on Bobby's shoulder. His face was blank, tears just marking their way down his face. "One o'ya get the ETA of Red team, please." Remy asked, his voice shaking. The moment when he felt nothing as he touched her skin had been one of the scariest in his life. It would be a while before his heart rate slowed. _

Logan sat by Rogue's bed side. She still needed to recuperate, even after his healing factor. Charles sat stone faced in front of him as he recounted the events that had transpired since he'd been away. "Jesus christ." Was all he could muster, kicking himself for being absent. If he had been there, a lot of this wouldn't have happened.

"It get's worse, friend..." Charles continued, eyeing Rogue sadly. "Carol is a sane, non-volatile agent. She was driven into psychosis by who I suspect to be Lady Mastermind." Anger flared inside the rough man. He knew who that shifty, bimbo of a telepath worked with. All that came of it was a terrible fight with Rogue.

_"Why,"_ He pressed, his eyes ablaze.

"For Mystique." His claws shot out immediately.

"No." The telepath only sighed.

"Her motives cannot be assumed, but Scott _swears_ he saw her at the rally. If the goal was to split them up, so something like this could happen..." The growl rumbled out before Logan could help himself.

_"I'll kill her, Charles-"_

"Please." He cut in, his brow furrowed. "All our efforts need to be focused on helping _her,_ Logan. What she's been through has been extraordinarily traumatic. And it will change her, forever." The psychic's solemn stare turned back to her. Logan pined to see her innocent gaze, her smile, her laugh that was like the dripping of honey on a flower petal-

He jerked, standing suddenly. He was enraged and wanting for her. Turns out, his work in Japan didn't go as well as he'd hope. "You alright? She absorbed you quite a bit to-"

"Yeah," The feral man's skin flushed, Charles can probably count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen that happen. "Just need some fresh air."

"I'll stay with her." Charles declared, his intent gaze floating back to the girl. Logan sighed, passing right by the cajun on the way out. They didn't exchange words.


	6. Luck (Or Lack Thereof)

Bobby had been standing in a trance outside the infirmary. He just kept replaying the awful moment in his mind, how every way he cut it he just came up short. Sure, he had a slightly antagonistic relationship with the woman. Rogue was not an open book like Kitty or Jean. She always called him her 'second little brother', but they loved each other. He respected her as much as Scott on the field, and he gave her a hard time because he looked up to her. Now, he wished he'd taken a moment to be serious and tell her that he appreciated her.

Logan must've smelled him outside because he appeared through the doorway. He was a young man now, but he cowered in front of the feral mutant as he stood in front of him. They hadn't seen him in months. When the boy burst into a sob, Logan pulled him close. He didn't blame the kid for a second, and his traumatized reaction said enough. He was already blaming himself. "It's _okay_, Drake." He sighed. "I shoulda been here."

_"I'm sorry,_" He whispered, breaking down immediately in his embrace. "I tried, _she_-" Logan pulled apart from him with a sullen face.

"I_ know_, kid. It's gonna be okay." He patted him on the back for emphasis. He looked around the infirmary. "How's... How's everyone else?" He didn't specify if he meant in general or about the Rogue situation, but he would accept all answers. He had a lot to catch up on. Bobby sniffed and tried to posture himself like an older, harder man.

"I think Gambit's angry with me." He admitted quietly. Logan's eyes softened.

"He's probably angry at himself." He answered a little too fast. "He'll come around, Bobby. Everyone who knows you knows you would've done_ anything_ to help her." The younger mutant sighed.

"Scott's beating himself up over this. With Jaime and Rogue in the infirmary..." The corners of Logan's mouth tugged downward. "He won't let Hank treat him, saw him limping to the Danger Room earlier." He scrubbed a gnarled hand over his face with a groan.

"I'll go talk to him, don't worry." He assured, pushing him away from the med bay. Rogue laid still, still worryingly pale. Her brow furrowed in knots. "Get some rest, Ice. I'll be with her." Knowing the man meant his words meant he would be able to relax, at least a little. Logan would stand sentinel over her until she was well, he always did.

He nodded, knowing better than to refuse. He wandered up the stairs towards his room. Logan caught the red and black eyes of a certain New Orleans mutant. His face was flushed, pale. Unlike the man had ever seen. He looked beaten and defeated for once, like nothing was funny. Though it pained Logan that they were together, ever since she absorbed him, he had him to thank for her being there. His quick thinking kept her alive.

He doesn't admit it, he just stares as Remy's eyes fall to the ground. "Can I-"

"Yes." Logan cut in, his mouth dry. "She's sleepin'." Remy moved hastily around the man to run down the stairs towards the infirmary. Logan forged on towards the Danger Room, barely remembering the conversation that sent him there. All he could think about was Rogue, being forced to hold onto someone too long. How it nearly killed her, how (like after she touched him) she could be completely different when she wakes.

Unstable. Haunted, forever. He fought the urge to snarl. He arrives to the Danger Room's doors, Jean already waiting anxiously outside. "He-" He moved silently around her and entered his credentials.

"End simulation." He barked, crossing his arms as Scott looked around. "Scott, you're_ no good_ to anyone like this-" The kid only got better at leading the X-Men as time went on, but he did not take losing well. Today counted as a loss.

_"I'm fine._" He growled as though he would fight Logan at any second. The older man saw through it, though. Scott was scared, angry with himself. He didn't want to fight. He wanted his friends out of the infirmary. To not be scared for his team and his school. To know he might not lose any one of them just for being a mutant. His face starts twitching and tears well behind his visor.

_"No,"_ Logan cut in. "You're not. None of us are." Scott gave an indignant huff.

"B-"

"Don't, Scott." His tone left no room for argument. "Just, be with Jean. You can." His words silence the anxious mutant. Even if it felt good it did nothing to help current matters. Jean stood in the doorway watching him worriedly, and he just sighed. His shoulders sagged as the telepath approached him. She pulled him close to her in a hug as Logan retreated, his face in his hands.

Kitty was at the top of the steps when he got there. He didn't say a word as she ran into his arms, doing her best to hold back tears. He smelled them but he said nothing as he stroked her hair. The girls had been roommates, were best friends. She tried to be tough and strong, at least for his sake. But, he knew she was a sensitive soul. He held her tight, the touch saying more than any words could.

"I'm_ so_ glad you're back." She squeaked, wrapping tighter. "We-"

"I know, sweetheart." He struggled to keep it together, at least for her sake. He pulled from her and looked seriously into bloodshot, blue eyes. "Y'eaten?" He snorted when Kitty only whimpered in response. "Uh huh." He turned her back towards the kitchen, sitting her down at the kitchen island as he began preparing a peanut butter and banana sandwich for her.

She didn't complain. She didn't remember her last meal before the traumas of the day. Everyone collectively forgot about dinner. He placed the plate of her favorite meal, an apple, and a glass of water beside her and stared anxiously. With Rogue nearly dying, he didn't have a lot of worrying to go around. The girl's heart ached for him, however bad she felt he was feeling even worse.

She took a bite and tried to seem appetized. "_Thank you,_ Mr. Logan." He grimaced.

"Get to sleep after that, _okay?_" She nodded, nobody really had the heart to give him a hard time. Not now. She nodded meekly, taking bites after long pauses because she was lost in thought. Everyone seemed to be, that or asleep. He headed towards an elevator to see how Rogue and Multiple were doing. He couldn't remember the last time the school was so quiet. He sighed to himself, catching Hank in the infirmary lobby.

"McCoy," He called out.

"Ah," He began tiredly. "My dear friend." Both men are exhausted and worried. Both men are trying to hide it. "How are you?" Logan frowned.

"Don't ask about _me,_ I'm fine. How's Jaime and Rogue doing'?" Hank inhaled.

"Rogue is the same, largely fine but very weak. Jaime has woken up. He's severely concussed, but the worst is over. He'll be out of the infirmary tomorrow." Logan exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He rifled a hand through his hair, unsure what to do with good news. He peered into the infirmary and frowned when he didn't see Remy watching over Rogue.

"Where's_ Gumbo?_" He asked, forcing his voice to be even.

"Think he went to the roof for some air..." Something to Hank's voice said there was more to it. Logan only growled, too sharp not to notice things like tone and inflection.

_"Hank..."_

"Charles was insistent on telling him the truth, the truth of _Mystique's_ involvement." He swallowed. If he felt half of what the Weapon X project did for Rogue, he was plotting on how to get back at the foster mother. He wiped a hand over his face. It was tempting, and his most base animal instincts required the taste of her blood for whatever she'd orchestrated against her, one of _his _pack. But, he didn't act on those instincts anymore.

He took Hank's silence as a sign that he should go talk to him. He could think of twenty different reasons why he shouldn't be the one, but he would make it work. Grumbling to himself, he followed the earthy scent of patchouli all the way to the roof. Hank had been correct. The cajun was smoldering, one knee propped on the edge of the roof as he stared at the skyline. He didn't turn or acknowledge Logan when he came up there.

The two stood in silence for a long moment. "I know what you're thinking." Logan began. Remy only sucked his teeth, his coat flapping around him.

"Ya a telepath now,_ non?_" Logan inhaled.

"You wanna grab Mystique and charge her up with a _butt load_ of energy." That statement silenced the southern. He sees Rogue in the med bay, laying with tubes in her nose. "I know, because I wanna _run my claws_ through her." The southerner watched as he lit a thick cigar. "She's Kurt's mother, y'know." That was Jean and the professor's favorite reasoning against his violent approach. And he hated it, because he could never hurt the innocent team member.

He took a satisfied drag when he notices Remy's posture deflate. "..._Really?"_

A cloud of smoke fills the air around them. "Why do you think she's still here?" Remy inhaled as he cleared his throat. "I know you care about her, I know you want to. But she needs you, the _X-Men_ need you while she's fragile like this. One of you, out there with the forces of Mystique and god knows what else... It's not as good as all of us, t_ogether." _It all felt like stuff Scott would say.

The cajun had been convinced that Logan hated him, maybe even wanted Rogue's womanly affections for himself. But, he listened carefully to his words. "Hard to watch her hurt." He said finally, his face pained. "Girl don' do nuttin' to _nobody._" Logan felt his own fists clench.

"Oh, I know. But, don't throw this all away for something she wouldn't want you to do." He stared at him, hard. '_If there was any shred of her that wanted me to, I would've done it a long time ago.'_ Remy nodded, stunned into silence. The wild man put the cigar out and flicked it off the roof. He had done more than his part by wasting his breath. Remy would either come down, or he wouldn't.

But Logan's place was at Rogue's side until she was well enough to say otherwise.

He didn't come back down from the roof.

* * *

The thief was not proud where his travels led him, either.

He knew stealth wasn't a part of his mutation, but it might as well have been. Logan's biggest complaint about the slippery man was that even_ his_ heightened senses could not always detect him. He had made a habit of slipping in and out of the mansion to see a certain skunk haired goth. The Weapon X project had encountered mutant's whose abilities were luck (Longshot and Domino, to name a few).

He hated them more than telepaths. It was like Magneto's daughter. Jean and the professor had broken it down to him, before. She wasn't a_ witch_, her mutation was probability juggling. Essentially,_ luck._ The luck that her powers would fuck you up before you could get to her. One of the X-Men's first ever losses came from her, and despite the similarities in their youth, she and Rogue had developed a nasty little rivalry.

For all the hard work acquired to touch her, Rogue found she could not do anything with her powers. Based on the tortured girl's memories, Magneto did something or other to his children's powers that was not natural. But, that was neither here nor there.

Luck was more of a bitch to fight than mutants like Apocalypse.

If Remy really put his mind to it, he could come and go as he pleased. Steal, use, then return whatever he wanted. He grew up in a secret thief guild. And after what happened to the first person he let in and let himself care about, he put those old traits to work.

But he didn't find what he was looking for, it found_ him._

That's how Mr. Sinister worked. As far as mutants went, he was the devil. But if you sold your soul, really sold it, he could make anything happen. Remy didn't have much soul to give but he would for Rogue, if it would keep her safe.

Like Santa Claus, god, he always knew when he was on someone's mind.

"Long time no see." The apparition of the white mutant began. "I've been waiting for you." Remy flinched when he heard his voice.

"I-"

"You _want_ something. You always want something. Money, powers, _less_ powers..." The sneer curled his mouth upwards, pointy teeth hiding in the dark. Remy sank, like a dog being scolded. The man wasn't wrong. "What is it _this_ time?"

The cajun thought long and hard for a moment, like he had to phrase his wish correctly to a genie._ "Mystique._" He chose first. "Remy wan' a way to protect Rogue from Mystique." The telepath's eyes narrowed. "As long as_ fille_ alive, she won' neva leave dat girl alone." It was just as Nathaniel Essex had been told. _'There are many roads to success. To total domination...'_ A strong voice booms in his mind_. 'We took the wrong one, last time. This time, they shall pave it for us.'_

"Rogue..." He repeated. He met the red and black gaze eagerly. He had a lot to say to Gambit about her.

* * *

By the time Logan made it back down to the infirmary, the professor was there. Grimacing. He quickened his pace, his normally tanned skin flushed. "_What is it?_" He asked breathlessly.

"Rogue was briefly awake." Hank said, his grim tone not what the man was expecting.

"Her mind... It's _still_ completely overwhelmed. Even with the extensive mental damming I've done." The man heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples as though it could stimulate a solution. His taunted gaze locked on Rogue's pallid face. Logan swallowed the growl swirling in his throat.

"Maybe, that's not the kind of work she needs." Logan suggested, his solemn stare on the girl through the window. "My worst episodes, I just had to go in the Danger Room and bleed it out." He reminded, his face hard. "Sometimes, getting out that bad blood was the final thing I needed to return to myself." He placed a hand on the window absent-mindedly. _'Maybe, that's what you need.'_

"I don't know if a Danger Room session will help with the pressures in her mind." Hank admitted reluctantly.

"No, I mean... Somewhere _away._ The wilderness. I'll take her." Realization dawned over the telepath, who'd been wracking his mind in silence. "Somewhere safe where she can get it all out without hurting someone." It would be ugly, painful, scary. He was familiar with it, himself. He flinched, if only slightly. "I can _take_ it." He admitted ironically, like he wasn't tuned into her suffering on an instinctual level. Like his instincts didn't classify her _pack_, as his only, his other. That he wouldn't crawl the ends of the earth to see her smile again.

He held his steel resolve, praying Charles was far less of an empath than Jean. Knowing her, she'd felt that admission where she was. "That might be our only hope. I'm at a loss from a telepathic stand point. It seems, for now, I've done all I can." His tone reveals that he doesn't feel he's done enough. Carol was locked away, somewhere even more repressed than Rogue's least favorite memories. She shouldn't be having fugue states the personalities could seize control during.

"It very well could be a different kind of mental. _Emotional_, one would postulate," Hank half babbled. "But then, Jean might be more suited for work like that. Being an empath, and all." Charles shook his head in frustration, and Logan agreed. Jean had incredibly vast powers, could move mountains. Change the world. But, Charles was a telepathic neurosurgeon. Rogue's mind could be in no safer hands.

The same couldn't be said if Jean were leading the charge, as well intentioned as she may be. "I'll try and keep her sedated and work on stabilizing her vitals for such a venture." The doctor clapped a massive, blue hand on Logan's shoulder, his eyes glittering sympathetically. Hank was a feral, but Logan couldn't remember the last time he saw the mutant battle with those instincts the way he seemed to every day. Ferals, like any other mutant, all varied.

Logan's extensive experimentation and torture had likely altered his. Maybe, he would've been more laid back like Hank if not. He shakes the thoughts. "I wish you luck, friend." Logan nodded.

"Thanks, Hank." He went to follow him but Charles' voice caught him first.

"Could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Logan froze, not liking the tone of his words.

"Always, Chuck?" The telepath's fingers were interlocked.

"Remy is not here." One hand of claws shot out. He wasn't surprised, but the fact he would be bold enough to leave Rogue's side for a second makes him glad he's gone. "I worry, worry _deeply._" He only snorted at this, folding his arms.

"Why worry? Remy's a man. A man who made a decision." Logan grumbled, wishing he was feral enough to stalk Mystique and kill her himself. "One I fight against. And that_ fight,_" Logan's eyes went dark, and Charles began to worry for him. "Is only getting harder after what she's done..." He cut himself off, knowing the psychic did not want to hear such violent, visceral language. When it came to harming his pack, Logan was a linguist. A poet. He was not good with words, but he could go on and on about imaginary violence.

"She's Kurt's mother." The man admitted softly, like it hurt him to say. This alone, stops his violent train of thought. "Does he know that?" Logan groaned.

"Yeah. I talked to him just before he set off." His face hardened. "I pulled out my 'Scott's boyscout hand book of things to say' when a teammate is on the edge. That we're stronger together. That she _needs_ him." He turned away, suddenly disgusted that Rogue's swarmy boyfriend was head hunting for Mystique and he was there, babysitting.

Charles dropped his eyes solemnly. "He cares for Rogue, you have to know that. Don't you?" Logan stiffened suddenly. Now, he had to wrangle his fatigued, stressed thoughts to keep from projecting his tormented feelings. That was not a conversation with the psychic he could handle, right now.

"Course." He answered, decidedly keeping it shorts.

"Don't you worry that he will do the wrong thing for what he _thinks_ is the right reason?" Logan could hardly fault him, much less block his way if it was to keep Rogue safe. Scott, Jean, or Kitty might try to stop him. Hell, maybe even Rogue_ for_ Kurt's sake. But asking him would be asking too much. He can't say all that, of course. Logan always says what he means, but not exactly the way he means to say it to the telepath.

"Everyone's in danger of doin' that sometimes." Logan responded, resorting to riddles to get the man off his back. This only further intrigued him.

"Is it_ Remy_ you have trouble connecting with? Is it because of his proximity to Rogue?" He was glad he could not see his own face. He forced an impassive visage and not to glare at his longtime friend. It was certainly obvious. "He's been with us a while, Logan. Her too." He sniffed.

"It ain't just that. It's... Everyone here is _completely_ dedicated. Dedicated to the team. The dream_. Your_ dream." His eyes hardened towards Charles. The kids had worked hard and grown up, and none harder than the original X-Men. He had watched Rogue turn from a prickly girl with no allegiances to one of the most important parts of their team. He refused to stand by and let her flush it on Remy, of all people. "He's here to be close to _her._ A nice reason that keeps him out of trouble, and her happy. But, I'm _still_ hard pressed to call him an X-Man." He gestured.

Something bad had happened to Rogue and he'd disappeared that night. Still, Charles wasn't ready to give up on him. "I remember someone saying it was a certain _someone_ who ended up being the reason they accidentally stuck around..." Logan's face went a deep red.

"That's different," He snapped. His mind at it's most feral managing to befriend an ornery, kid Jean Grey was lovely. Even beautiful. But it was nothing to be compared to Gambit's rough, bumpy courting of Rogue.

"All I'm trying to say," Charles tried to bite back a smile. "Is that things_ change, _Logan. People change. Because of your connection to Jean _then,_ you've played such an important role in so many mutant's lives. I would tell you how often and how many mutants tell me you influenced them to stay, but I don't aim to embarrass you. Don't you see?"

Logan did feel embarrassed, his cheeks burning red as he tried not to think about all the kids. They were his weak spot. He'd never admit it, but everyone knew. Every last one of them. "One chance,_ one_ relationship... It could change everything about someone's future. I don't want Remy's to go dark because he's doing something he_ thinks_ he has to do. Do to save her."

Logan sighed. As usual, Charles was right. "You want me... To save Mystique,_ don't you_?" The psychic shook his head.

"No. Rogue needs you more. I want you to take her somewhere she can work through this however she needs to." Logan swallowed, absolutely shocked by his answer. He'd been expected be sent out to bond with Remy and bring him back. "I will have faith in Remy, sometimes that is the best help you can give. If... Intervention is needed," He avoided Logan's gaze. "I'll get with Scott about that."

Logan nodded stiffly and floated into the room to sit with Rogue. His gaze landed on the strange woman. She was in the same position he'd always seen her in. _'How many lives is Mystique going to ruin?'_ He wondered bitterly, trying to understand even from her stand point, why she would do this to her adopted daughter. Just the thought makes his blood boil.

Who knew, maybe they would get lucky and Gambit wouldn't be stopped. He hated himself for thinking it, but he hoped it was true.


	7. Bloodletting

_Rogue remembers being pressed against him. _

_It was a long time coming, Cody was her best friend back home. Since they were children. Her supposed skin condition, her resulting goth and hard visage didn't deter him. He was every bit as interested, maybe more, in her. Anna Marie (as she'd been then) was the most interesting girl he'd ever met. Tough, but still feminine. Intelligent, with a soft spot for literature. Even as a child, he'd stand and declare he would marry her. And she could cross her arms and dare him to. _

_As they grew older, that lessened. But it didn't hamper their growing interest and attachment in each other. _

_He was supposed to seriously ask his friend for a dance, a chance. A chance at facing this scary world together. _

_That's when he touched her on accident. Now, the hospital is where he resides. Forever. _

Rogue whimpered and it tore the man from his shitty, restless sleep. He was propped against a tree, sitting in a seemingly impossible way to get any rest. The man was used to it, forcing his healing factor to make up for proper sleep and restoration. Like a switch was turned, he was alert and awake. Mentally, Rogue was more confused and fragile than any situation had ever left her. And she was well enough to be moved, but Hank had stressed the girl's fragility.

He was already moving when she'd began to vomit, a dangerous thing as she was laying on her back in a comfortable bed Logan had assembled for her. It was something he had noticed the first time her powers had collapsed. Migraines (due to the metaphorical or possible literal pressure in her head) could induce sudden intense nausea and vomiting for her. So bad he considered healing her then to spare her such suffering.

She'd fought other battles with her complicated mutation, now he was used to it. Gently and expertly, he rolled her over so she could expel what she was upchucking and keep her airway clear. "It's _okay,_" He assured, her, his grip on her shoulder white knuckle. "I'm here." His familiar voice seemed to agitate his psyche.

By the time Rogue could finishing throwing up and take a breath, his memories were flashing through her mind rapidly. She whimpered again, her long hair tangled around her. This garnered a frown from him as he tried to keep her from flailing.

_Blood. Red. Anger. Pain. Hurt. _

_She doesn't know who she is. Anything. She had three claws and her body hurts. Everything hurts. Head hurts. Chest hurts. Soul hurts. _

_Tubes and wires are hanging out of her from everywhere. She's naked and wet, looking around in a lethal rage. A doctor rounds the corner not expecting her to be free and she guts her. Her claws are cold metal in their warm insides, ripping open and watching in feral fascination as the innards dropped to the floor. In three seconds flat, the doctor is white. They make eye contact but there's nothing but buzzing bees in her eyes. _

Rogue screamed, moving faster and with more strength than she had in days. Her claws, made of bone, were already out and flailing desperately for his skin. She cuts his arm and blood bleeds into the dark fabric of his shirt. He isn't phased, he doesn't miss a beat. He can smell it on her, especially now that she was awake. The portion of him inside her was growing with every touch. If Rogue's scent had changed before, she was _drenched_ in honey now. She was a bloom of magnolia tucked carefully in the center of the beehive.

Even Logan was surprised by his sheer will and dedication to her, and her alone that drove his instincts away. Her eyes were blank. He had seen Laura's like that, even Jean's. And he knew his had been like that, too. She was losing that battle to her feral side, that side of _him._ It was a near impossible fight for a non feral, and Rogue always needed a little assistance in escaping his personality.

"It's me, Logan! You don't have to be afraid!" His insisted, his voice low and desperate. She thrashed, one tiny wrist clasped in his gnarled mitt. The other was free and slashing wildly. Rogue was so deep in his psyche, she wasn't even taking advantage of her permanent strength and flight. Hank and Charles had reported when and_ if_ she came through, those mutations would remain. Carol Danver's DNA was not that of a standard X-Gene carrier. He was still researching what that meant.

Rage filled tears streamed down her face as she spat and snarled, twisting her lithe body to maim him any way she could. He used his own mastery over his powers to dodge most of her attacks, the scratches healing themselves. Even out of control of herself, she was a holy terror to keep a hold of. And it was only a matter of time before this fight got much harder.

"Stripes,_ look_. I'm here. I know you have to do this, take it all out on_ me._ Just get it out until you feel better." He was shocked when she didn't fly upon him in a fury. Somehow, his voice had reached her. Her posture went limp, shrouded in an X cargo-suit someone must've dressed her in. When she calmed, he set her down instantly.

She smacked his hand away with surprising force and put distance between them, her face pained. "Marie,_ it's me-_"

"Ah _know_!" She cried. Logan flinched when he heard her voice. How long had it been since he heard it? That raspy, southern twang unlike anything he'd ever heard before. He was beginning to think he'd never hear it again. "Ah know, Logan." She whispered, taking care to ignore the wild man's eyes. "Ah can't allow you to get near me. I'm _dangerous_."

Rogue was an angsty teen, and she had a lot of reasons to be. But, he'd never heard her sound as bitter as she sounded now. When thunder cracked overhead, he had to wonder if it was just nature or her. She didn't show any signs of exhibiting their teammate's powers. Soon, they were drenched in the night rain. Clothes dark with moisture and clinging to them. "How can you _say_ that-"

"Don't you know what Ah did? Haven' they_ told_ you?" His expression softens when he notes the distinct scent of her tears mixed in with the rain. "What the professor_ had to do_ for me to even be here." She shuddered, knowing even if she didn't hear her, Carol Danvers was locked in a prison in her mind. Waiting to bust out and kill her. Drive her insane. Hurt everyone she cared about. She was better off in a coma. "Ah'm thankful to the professor, but... How can Ah_ live_ with that? With myself-"

He approached her quickly, the lightning strobing her pale skin across the forest. "Rogue," He began, trying to keep his voice level. "None of this is-"

_"My fault?_" She pulled away from his cautious embrace. "Logan, Ah woman is _dead. Ah've killed!_" She regrets her words when she remembers, suddenly, that so had Logan. Sometimes out of necessity, and other times that kept him up at night. That he spent his years looking after mutant children to atone for. She just never thought of him as one, not once she realized Mystique had been impersonating him.

She knew he carried a heavy burden with him, one he never seemed to take care of while supporting dozens of mutant teenagers. She placed a hand on his chest out of instinct. It sent trails of fire through his chest, even in the rain. He struggles to keep his face straight. "You_ know_ I understand." Was all he said, mulling over his own past silently. "I know you, you're gonna blame yourself. And, I'll support you through that." He placed a large hand on her head. "But Rogue, Mystique... She had a _vendetta_ against that Carol woman."

Her eyes went doe wide. He decided to spare her the details, but she needed to know. The blame was not solely on her, not by a long shot. "She drove into a psychosis and manipulated this inevitable confrontation that Destiny had already prophesied." He could see her fist clench, she was well versed with the deceits of Mystique and Destiny. And, this sounded exactly like something they would do.

Accepting this random, tragic twist of fate would've been hard enough, but knowing Mystique was involved? Irene? It was almost too much for her. She felt the air whooshing around her in a vacuum. Logan sees it all in her expression, smells it when her scent begins to smell like honey simmering in a pan. He pulls her to him in a futile embrace. "She _used_ me? To get back at that _woman?"_ Now, Gambit was not the only one to worry about hurting Mystique.

"I'm _sorry_, Stripe. I just thought you should know the truth." He looked down at her, feeling his heart in a vice. He managed to resist the urge to drag stubby, awkward fingers through her soaked hair. The girl let out a hefty sigh, overwhelmed with everything she'd just learned.

_"What are we gonna do?"_ She whispered, reminding him so much of that girl he'd threaten to kill over. Still threatened over.

"I don't know, darlin'. _First,_" He braced her shoulders gently. His face was determined. "We gotta get you well. Remove you from... Everything else and sort through this. However you want." He looked into her eyes, stormier than the storm above them. "I mean it. You lead the way, I'm just here to bare witness." He gasped when she gripped his arm tightly, almost that it hurt.

"What abou_t you,"_ She pressed desperately. The bags under her eyes told a lot of stories, none the man liked. The girl was exhausted, and she'd just gotten control in her mind for what felt like for ever. He stabilized her when he felt her shaking. "Did you..." She looked away, almost like she was ashamed. "Did you work through what you left to work through, Logan?" She asks like she already knows the answer. Of course not. And somehow, someway. It had to do with her. She was getting more and more certain.

He tempers his anger at her ludicrous question. What did that matter? He had failed to protect her and she'd almost died, again. He bit back a growl, trying not to give her a lot of feral energy to feed off of. "What do you mean? Rogue, you almost died. Fuck my sabbatical." He snarled. It was also a good excuse to to skirt the real question she asked. Cause she was smelling desperate, her scent swelling under the rain. It would almost give him a headache with her latched on to him. He didn't move or place any distance between them, though. He was busy fighting a growl.

"Somethin' made you leave." Her voice is sad and it made him lose his battle with the animal inside, the one that growls and snarls. "Ah _care_ whether or not... Whether you work through somethin' like that... You've helped me through so many things..." This scent was harder to place, but it seemed like embarrassment. "You deserve to have some _peace._ Without the mansion raided and kids bein' kidnapped._ Me_..." She dropped her head to her hands with a sob. Even she was getting exhausted of her melodrama. She couldn't imagine how he felt. That was her biggest fear, the constant interest in her powers and their problems would drive him off.

"You_ what_?" He half snapped, stroking the back of her arm before he thought better of it. If it made her feel weird, she doesn't show it. He can't smell it after he stops holding his breath. She's staring into his eyes, almost hidden in the dark. Searching for answers.

"There's _always_ trouble around me." She answered sulkily.

"Not true. People comin' after you, doing everything in their power to manipulate you, hurt you... That _doesn't_ reflect on you, Rogue." He stared at her, hard. Determined. "And you know I, of all people, don't give a damn." She did, deep down in a head that wasn't as foggy as her's currently was. She responded with a conceding sniffle, believing his words. Logan never lied.

He felt his breath catch in his throat when she reached for his face. He needed to stop her, he wasn't sure what he might do. He found himself frozen as she peered deep into his dark eyes. "What's goin' on with you. Everything that's bothered me... My mutation, Mystique, Apocalypse, my psyches, Gambit... Ah told you all of it. You helped me. Let me help_ you."_

He only gave her a grimace. "Not what this trip was about, darlin'." He broke apart from her and grabbed her a jacket that was dry. "Let's get you inside to keep restin'." There was something in his voice that sounded final. She followed after him, unsatisfied with his lack of answers. She was almost inclined to think he was hiding something, and she couldn't imagine what. She stifled a sigh, realizing how exhausted she actually was.

She had too much pride to show it, though, marching stiffly behind him.

* * *

Gambit's mind was fuming the entire way back to the institute. So much so he couldn't face it.

Not just yet. Sinister and spurned his worst, most ugly emotions.

"The girl loved _Cyclops,_ and her allegiance will always be with Logan over you. He wants her, and if he manipulates her the right way he'll have her. She isn't yours to be chasing after-" Even knowing his was an illusion, Remy lunged for him wildly, swinging his staff. He'd never seen red so quickly before. Logan had been somewhat of a roadblock in their relationship, but he was the only real parental figure in Rogue's life. He could relate.

"Y'_really_ t'ink me so dumb?" He wiped at his nose, grinning savagely. "Y'hired me, y'know." Mr. Sinister's grin widened.

"You've never thought it? _Wondered_?" He stalked forward, forcing Remy to take a step back in the alleyway. "Face it, when he wants her he'll pit himself against you. She'll pick him _every_ time." Remy shook his head in horror. He was just trying to play mind games, to get his best little worker back. Remy was no longer a scared, abandoned mutant child. He was a man.

_'He messin' with me...'_ He thought, the dread settling in his stomach. Before she absorbed him, he never would've bought into the paranoia. But after... Things had definitely changed between the two. He left. He saw emotions in the man's eyes he'd never seen before, never seen him look at any of the X-Girls the same way. There was a simmering rage, a new malice and contempt he held for Remy, too. He was the king of poker faces, but that didn't mean he didn't know.

He glared at Sinister, careful to keep his face even. "Non, don' have to,_ homme_." But he was a telepath. He knew. Mr. Sinister didn't seem convinced.

"Then go. Go to her, Remy._ And see."_ The cajun bolted before he knew what he was doing. The psychic stood laughing behind him.

* * *

Logan and Rogue had been at his Canadian cabin for almost a week. It was not without it's hangups, either. Rogue still smelled tantalizing to him. It was extremely difficult to be so close to her in such a intimate setting. He'd taken the kids on survival training, but he hadn't even gone on the road with Laura. He needed to instill a pack drive in her and get her feeling at home at the mansion.

He never thought he'd be with Rogue while having all these feelings.

And just from being around him, sometimes she fed off his energy. Feral energy. This made for a much more difficult, ornery, and intriguing Rogue. It was heaven and hell, and it was hard for Logan to behave himself at times. It was subconscious little things, things that he knew from experience were instinctual. Even more so than Remy, Rogue submitted to him on a subconscious level.

He'd always been her alpha. The only administrator who could punish her, reason her, train with her. She wasn't feral but she had a bit of PTSD and conditioning issues from Mystique that made a team and family setting difficult for her. He would take on her rides when it all got to be too much, schedule her for morning and evening tai chi to help with her psyches.

And, she always fell in line beside him, supporting him. It always made him proud. It'd always been an honor to be one of the closest to the Rogue. He respected it and regarded it highly because like him, she didn't trust easily. But now, it was awakening something inside of him. The last thing either of them needed to deal with. It felt inevitable, but he was doing a good enough job.

He watched wearily as she hovered over the river, her bone claws in her reflection. She was seeking fish to catch and cook with the man later.

_He had shut his eyes for seconds when she appeared before him. Her porcelain neck exposed to him. Time froze as she stared at him, almost impatiently, It did seem familiar. His eyes the color of the sky at midnight, they traced her long hair trailing down her back. He'd never seen it so long although it grew deceptively fast. The whole time he'd been gone. _

_He shot his claws without a word, almost put off by her silence. Somehow, she was communicating without words. Like he often would. He measured carefully, his hands gripping her wonderously long hair. He pulled it to position her head, trying not to shudder when she growled. Purred, more like. He ignored it, measuring the length carefully before he sliced. _

_Long locks of hair tickled him on the way down. There she was, exactly how he'd dreamt of her. Her gaze locked on him she moved beside, observing nature in silence. _

He shook the thoughts from his mind, a clawed hand over his face. _'What's wrong with me?_' His body began to get taut and rigid, and his heart flail. _'I don't have long!'_

"Rogue!" He barked. She cut from the river and darted to his side. Her grey eyes scanned through the trees beside him, her breaths tumbling out hard. "Someone's coming' And, I know who." He watched as she floated to the air, ready to fight. He moved her behind him. _"No_, no fighting. We need to go. Get back home." She shook her head as Magneto burst through the trees.

He and Charles had made peace, but he still hadn't joined their cause. In fact, he'd largely been quiet. His appearance didn't make sense. When he didn't say a word, not one, it became clear that mind control seemed to be at play. Brain washing the Master Of Magnetism was no easy feat. They both had a bad feeling. _"Run,"_ Logan demanded, shooting his claws out for the fight, anyways.

"Logan,_ he'll-_" She grabbed on to his arm, her eyes rolling wildly in her head. In her worse dreams she imagines Logan facing off with Erik Lensherr. He shoved her back when the mutant advanced on them.

"You're _weak,_ Rogue. You're not ready to go at it with him._ Go_." Tears were already brimming in her eyes. _"Rogue-"_

"Who said I was here for _her?"_ They turned behind them to see a white skinned, humanoid mutant floating above them. He stared at them with chilling, red eyes and a pointy smile. "I hired my dear friend just for_ you._" Cursing, Rogue leapt from the ground at the strange mutant. She flew right through him like he was her old roommate. '_What?'_

Logan was already frozen, his limbs refusing to move against the magnetist._ 'No, damn it! What the fuck do they want?_' He wrenched, veins flushing in his skin. "Rogue!" Rogue watched helplessly as Logan, Magneto, and Mr. Sinister were all covered in plates of metal.

_"LOGAN-"_

"I've been wanting to experiment on you for such a long time... This was the perfect opportunity." Screeching, Rogue flew forward into the metal casing Logan but it was no use_. 'No.. it's-'_

"Adamantium." Sinister sneered. "Quite a lot of that lying around my new friend's house." Rogue watched as the spheres rose. "I'll give him back when I'm all done."

"NO-"

"Rogue, I'll get back to you. I promise." He stared through panels of metal blocking him. "Go get help, do not come for me by_ your-_" He was covered and sent hurdling through the sky. Mr. Sinister watched in amusement as the same happened to him and Magneto.


	8. To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

_Apocalypse..._

_It had to be him. But he was taller, towering over even Colossus. Tubes and mech covered his body, connected to his flesh to provide him protection and power. Even more. Limitless. New York city was in ruins behind him, covered in smog and reduced to rubble. Skyscrapers leveled and jagged edges of concrete reaching towards the sky. Nobody screamed anymore. The sirens had shut off long ago. Only the X-Men, what remained of them, stood. Behind Apocalypse stood a figure in white. A figure Jean can't make out..._

_"I won't let you do this." Scott says, his uniform ripped and torn. Kurt lay at his feet. _

_"Fool. You will not stop me." Apocalypse replies like he's speaking to a child. He raises a metal covered arm and points. One by one, Jean watched her teammates turn to stone. 'No-' Her heart slams in her chest._

_Rogue ran forward, shoving Scott out of the way of his invisible power. 'No!' Rogue was transformed into a statue, standing there mid stride. "Rogue-" Kitty and Bobby began screaming, but they were next. Now Piotr. "SCOTT-" Jean shouted, feeling pressure well in her mind. _

_"Jean, I lo-"_

_Silence. Only Jean remained in her corporeal form. "You-" The sound of Apocalypse's booming laughter shook the street. _

_"And now, you." _

_"JEAN-"_ Scott shouted, fearing their bedroom might split in two if it shook any harder. In times of stress, Jean had nightmares. Earth bending, wall shaking nightmares that the whole institute shared with her. And depending on the nightmare, they had to call contractors. It was usually better after her sessions with the professor, but some could not be helped. The atmosphere had been tense after the last mission, Rogue, Remy, and Logan's departure. He placed a hand gently on her face.

She moaned before rocketing up, the shaking slowing down. "_There_ we go..." Scott breathed, settling shakily on his bed. She looked around in confusion, surprised to be in her room. '_What? It had been so real...' _

"S-Scott?" He pulled her to him in a tight embrace. She was shaking like a leaf. He hated seeing her scared, more than anything.

"It's okay, Jean. I'm here." He sighed into her hair, waiting any minute for the telepath to enter his mind. But, he didn't say what he expected.

_'Rogue is back.'_ Both Jean and Scott raised an eyebrow. _'Jean, please come see me in my office about your dream. Scott, if you-'_

_'Wait, Rogue is back but Logan isn't?'_ Jean asked back quickly, the panic evident in her voice.

_'No, I am afraid not. I fear something is wrong.'_ Scott set his face seriously.

_'Right, I'll take her straight to the infirmary and figure out what happened.'_

_'There is another problem...' _Charles continued reluctantly._ 'Gambit is back, he has discovered Rogue was moved and he's quite upset.'_ Scott pantomimed gagging, not pleased with his disappearing act.

_'Okay, okay. I'll take her to him.'_

Jean suddenly didn't want to get her dream discussed upstairs. She had a horrible, nagging feeling that this was all related, somehow. What if it wasn't a nightmare, but a vision? What did it all mean? She rubbed her temple absentmindedly as he watched. Scott can feel the anxiety rolling off of his girlfriend and he kisses her forehead. "_Go,_ go let the professor make sure everything's alright."

He rose, ushering her gently towards the professor's door with a reassuring smile. When she was down the hall he picked his gait up. A million questions burned in his mind. Where was Logan? Where had Remy been? What had driven her back there, and so soon? He didn't like the questions, and he was sure he wouldn't like the answers, either. He was practically running towards the front door when he watched Rogue land from the sky, gracefully. He watched, shocked to see her using the powers so easily.

She was wearing a tight, green and black motorcycle suit Logan had given her, but she didn't ride there. She swallowed hard, realizing she was parched. "_Scott-"_ He ran forward, bracing her shoulders as he examined her. Logan was nowhere in sight, and he knew he would never leave her to fend for herself. Not willingly. She's almost the same color as the moon, still looking a bit worn out from events before.

"Rogue, what happened? Are you _alright_?" She shook her head furiously.

"Logan.. _They_, he... Magneto and some white mutant took him, Scott. They're gonna _expir_-" A choked sob cut off her words and he brought him to him in a tight embrace.

"It's okay. We'll get him back." He promised, leading her towards the mansion. He glared at the bags under her eyes.

"W-We have to see if we can track him somehow," She continued, her hands in her choppy hair. "He's paranoid, so he's always got a way to be-" Scott slowed her, his face stoic.

"I'm taking _you_ to the infirmary and waking Hank up." He insisted, despite the rage on her face. She pulled her arm away with surprising ease. "Rogue, you almost died. I'm not gonna let you rush out on a mission, for_ Logan_ no less. He'd skin me alive the minute we-"

"Ya _ain't_ keepin' me here." She half growled, her eyes shimmering. She had been at this crossroads with Scott many times before. She was the inevitable force and he was the immovable object. But, they didn't have time for this.

"You almost died and I was downtown." He said angrily, his brow furrowed into lines. "And where I was, Jaime got more injured than he's _ever_ been before. Y'know, Hank wasn't sure when he'd wake up. He just did." Rogue looked at him sympathetically. She didn't know, there was a huge gap in her memory. Most of what happened between her and Ms. Marvel was locked away, and she didn't hear about the rally gone wrong.

"_Scott,_ you do everything you can to protect all of us." She told him softly. Once, this moment, a slight glimmer of intimacy would've been all Rogue wanted. Needed. She loved Scott, but not really that way anymore. Still, her confident and reassuring touch shows truth of a past, something once there. And he's grateful for it, that the understanding they have survived Remy. "None of this is your fault."

"Sure feels like it."

_'Hey, is Rogue here? Is everything alright? Remy's really upset, he's frantic.'_ Jean's voice entered Scott's head.

_'Right,'_ He responded back with no enthusiasm. He never really came around to Remy and Rogue. There was something about the ease with which he stole, infiltrated, slinked around that made him feel as if he'd stolen Rogue's affection and never earned it. But that was neither here nor there, he went on that tangent to Jean all the time. If he were in a similar position, holes might be blasted into walls.

He grabbed a water bottle and led Rogue down to the infirmary where Jean was still trying to explain that Rogue and Logan were gone. Together.

_"Y'mean she-" _He growled darkly at the telepath whose hands were held up.

_"Who the hell_ do you think you're talking to?" Scott interrupted. There was a deep craze hidden in Remy's eyes, an uncharacteristic stubble on his face. He was like a dog with mange, none of them had ever seen the southerner look so earnest.

_"Remy,"_ Rogue whispered. He sees her short hair and his stomach turns.

_"Wha'dya mean ya can't leave it long!" Remy half complained, examining Rogue's exceptionally long hair. She'd had a tussle with Sabretooth and her hair had grown again. Logan was preparing to trim it back down while Remy tried to convince her otherwise. She had stolen his heart with her look but he would be a slave to her luscious, long locks that smelled like southern flowers. _

_"Cause, Gumbo." Logan snapped in amusement. This was before he looked at the mutant with murder in his eyes. He brought his claws behind her quickly and the hair fell. "She has taste, unlike you." They tittered and he just rolled his eyes, not thinking any of it. _

_"Face it, when he wants her he'll pit himself against you. She'll pick him every time."_

_"The girl loved Cyclops, and her allegiance will always be with Logan over you."_

He shakes the unsavory thoughts from his mind, it's harder to do than it's ever been. He's happy to see Rogue, but all Remy can think about are Sinister's words. The words he hadn't stopped thinking about since he said them. That Rogue was _Wolverine's_, maybe even Scott's before _his._ The thought set his mind on fire, made him feel like Death lived inside him.

Jean looked helplessly at Scott and a pale Rogue as Remy dashed to her. "_Lapin,_" He sighed, his voice finally sounding normal. Scott watched with badly veiled disapproval as he made his way beside Jean. Something was off about him._ "Fille_ say Wolverine took ya in da _woods?_" He grabbed her, tight. Too tight. Rogue's invulnerable, but she feels the pressure behind his hand. He's never been so rough before. Her eyes went wide. "H-How... He so reckless, _careless_ wit ya life!?" He wrenched her to him and Scott moved from Jean's side.

_"Remy-"_ Scott moved between them and punched the cajun squarely in the face. Jean screamed and Rogue separated the two. Remy just looked back at the X-men's leader in shock. "Scott, wait a damn-"

"Sorry, Rogue." He shook his hand, the frown deep set in his face. "There's nothing you can say to excuse that." He was still staring hard in Remy's red and black eyes.

"I can handle_ mahself,"_ She hissed, her accent thick. "Carol's powers are permanent. I can stop trains, _take bullets_." The light reflected off his glasses but his face didn't soften.

"Doesn't matter." He stepped closer to Remy, but he didn't step back. "I don't care if you're _immortal_. He shouldn't touch you like that." He said, pressing each word as he glared at him._ 'There's more than one way to hurt you, Rogue.'_

Remy pressed back, his nose inches from Scott's. "Still got feelin's for de _chére?_ Huh? You da big football star, get all the girls-" Rogue grabbed Remy and wrenched him back before Scott could lunge for him. Jean pressed her hands to his chest, watching as he snarled like Wolverine._ 'What the hell is going on?'_

"Scott-"

"What the _hell_, Remy?" Rogue began with a hefty snarl. Her, Jean's and Scott's faces were all red, now. All for different reasons. "Y'been drinkin'? Druggin'? I'm in the infirmary and this is what you-" He grabbed her arm and again, she's surprised by the force. She keeps her face chillingly even, lest Scott loses it again. She stared into his eyes, trying to understand what had him so erratic. "Remy, just talk t-"

He reached out with a shaking hand to read the dog tag around her neck. He spied a 'W', praying it wasn't for what he thought it was.

**"WOLVERINE"**

He looked into her eyes with an unreadable expression.

_"She isn't yours to be chasing after-"_

He pulled Rogue close to him, shaking. When she cried out both Scott and Jean began yelling. "Ya _Wolverine's_ now?" Rogue stared up at him in confusion, his hand on the side of her neck. _'Wha-'_ Seconds later, Jean had them separated with her telekinesis. Her face was harder than normal, confused and disturbed by Remy's behavior.

"Where have you been, Remy?_ Who_ were you with? Something's happened." Jean swallowed, Scott shaking beside her. "Something's changed." He scrubbed a mitt over his face, his head wracked with a dull pain. Sinister was a telepath. He could've literally messed with his mind. Or, maybe he was just right. Rogue was everyone's pot of honey but his. No... He growled and shook his head, fighting the strange suggestions.

"Ah don.._. Remy don't know._.." He said through grit teeth, unsure of what to tell them. Trust them to know. Rogue flew to his side, her face in a frown.

"Ya not _yaself,_ Rem. Let us-" He pushed her away, his mind flooded with impulses and images he would never repeat. He stumbled backwards, three pairs of eyes on him.

"Ah have to go..." He mumbled in disgust. Scott tried not to smirk.

"Remy, wait-" Jean tried.

_"Non,_ if ya right..." He looked at Rogue again. "Remy _need t_o go." He turned and doubled back towards an elevator to flee. Rogue stood in utter shock as he disappeared. Neither Jean or Scott knew what to say, they'd never seen anything so weird. When Jean felt the strong, intense, and helpless feelings rolling off of Rogue, she wrapped an arm around her instinctually. Scott sighed when she didn't shrug her away.

"C'mon. Let's get Kitty up to track Logan." Rogue left without a word to wake her former roommate up. Jean tried not to accidentally pick up any of the girl's stray, stressed thoughts.

"I don't like this, Jean." Scott spoke after a moment. Jean sighed.

"Tell me about it." He faced her seriously, his head already swimming in potential 'what ifs'.

"Really, Jean." He braced her shoulders. "What did you dream about..." He asked, his face dark. He knew he would not like the answer. Jean chewed her lip, even considered lying.

"Apocalypse, Scott." He tore from her, probably to go find the professor. "But we defeated him, and this doesn't mea-"

"If someone wanted to stop me..." He shuddered just at the thought. "Stop me right in my tracks, wanted to stop_ you_. What would they do?" Jean blinked.

"Take me or you, threaten me or you..." She answered without missing a beat. Then, her voice quieted. "_Hurt_ me or you..." Logan was gone and now, Remy was acting erratic. On the same night she dreamt of their old foe, the coincidences were starting to become too great.

"You dream of Apocalypse, Rogue shows up, _and_ Remy's acting paranoid. I don't buy_ any_ of it." She placed her hand at the base of his neck and massaged.

"Let's just worry about getting Logan back, for now," She hushed him. "And for the future, I feel sorry for anyone who tries to mess with us again. We aren't children anymore." Scott clenched a fist tight, this was true. And that was a good thing, because he was beginning to feel like things might get ugly. Real ugly.

* * *

"Oh... What Bucket-Head over here is gonna do to you when he finds out he's been _used._.." Logan grinned darkly from the observation table he was strapped to. Mr. Sinister, as he liked to be called, was not paying him much mind. It was clear now that Magneto was under some sort of control, he wouldn't have wasted his time with the likes of this. He couldn't tell what the weird mutant wanted, but he assumed nothing good.

He really had no idea. "They're gonna find me." He continued, his stare locked on the doctor. "And you, _you're_ gonna be sorry." Mr. Sinister only grinned.

"That's the whole point, my dear chap." He turned back towards the surprisingly docile Magneto, standing still. "I have a lot of fun planned for_ all_ of you." Logan began struggling and writhing, his eyes blank.

"You _bastard-"_

"Buckle up, Logan. Enjoy the show. It's all about to start..." They heard some sort of crash or explosion nearby. _"Now._" Logan cursed to himself, wishing he could liberate himself to keep the kids safe. He sensed that Mr. Sinister was bad news, extremely bad news. Especially if he was only a reason to drag them out there. They were in some massive lab, filled with failed experiments.

The metal crunched and groaned as Rogue tore right into it with her bare hands, seething. "Logan!" She screamed once she saw him looking relatively unharmed. He was snarling back at her, but she wasn't listening. She flew forward as Scott, Jean, Kitty, Bobby, Kurt, Piotr, and Ororo appeared behind her.

"X-Men, _move out!_" Scott roared, ripping his visor off and shooting towards the unidentified mutant. Magneto waved an arm, metal groaning. Jean used her telekinesis to block out the metal shrapnel, her teeth clenched in focus. The optic blast sailed right through the malevolent mutant, and he just floated and stared at Scott. The strangest grin was on his face. Scott didn't get shaken by much, but he didn't like the look in his eye. He didn't want this mutant around any of them.

Rogue flew to Logan's restraints and ripped them with ease. "Who permitted you to come along!" He cried angrily, his eyes shining as she shredded metal. Even captured, he was so damn worried about her.

_"Nothin'_ was gonna keep me there." She told him firmly, seemingly offended he thought she'd ever stay when he was taken. When he was free, he leapt in front of her, claws already out.

_"You-_" They watched as glowing, pink cards rocketed into the clearing. Scott watched with confusion, wondering how Remy could've possibly made it to this random base they'd never been to._ 'Unless...'_ He thought suspiciously. Remy flew down from the bannisters on the ceiling of the lab, his staff drawn. His face looked paler than usual, his eyes listless. Logan figured he'd ask questions later and leapt for Sinister as well.

Both mutants crashed through him, leaving him chuckling. "Ah... Ah... Yes, our man of the hour is here." Kurt and Kitty exchanged confused looks.

_"Gambit?"_ Kurt murmured, scratching his head. He held his staff in font of him, preparing to swing again. "Vhy him?"

"I was just about to tell my friends what a _lovely_ job you did working for me, a bit of a late _recommendation._" All the air sucked out of the room. Remy's eyes went wide as he felt everyone take their attention off of Sinister and put it on him._ 'Non, he-_' He stood, silent as everyone tried to piece together what he meant. Rogue shook her head, tears already forming.

"No," She hissed beside Logan, stepping back. _"He's lyin'!_" She screamed, wrenching from his arms.

_"Tell 'em,_ Mr. LeBeau. Tell them about how you paid the_ Morlocks_ a visit." The Morlocks as a whole had gone missing over two years ago. Despite the professor's, Logan's, and the X-Men's separate efforts, nothing could be found. Ororo went very pale, her inhale catching Logan's eye.

"What the _fuck_ do you know about what happened to them!?" Scott screamed, firing another blast at Mr. Sinister. Then, he turned to Remy.

_"Scott!"_ Rogue cried, her hands outstretched.

"Go on, Gambit..." Mr. Sinister taunted. Remy shook his head.

_"As long as you fulfill your promises to me, I won't tell. Why would I? Just make that massacre happen, Remy." _

Lies. Only a fool would trust him, which Remy was. Rogue tried to approach him but Logan held an arm up, blocking her. He was shaking, using all the restraint he had left not to fling himself for the cajun. If he had committed genocide, Rogue wasn't getting _anywhere_ near him. If he had hurt the Morlocks in anyway, his blood would spill. There was no other option. "No, _Rogue."_ Logan said, his voice like stone. "Gambit needs to explain himself before we do _anything."_

She shook her head in shock.

"Logan's right." Scott added, feeling breathless. "What is he talking about." There was no question in his voice.

_"Remy!"_ Rogue shrieked, beginning to feel lightheaded. He never would've hurt innocent mutants... Right? She collapsed against Logan, sobbing, as he just watched. Rogue was an expert on nightmares, but this was her worst one yet. Kitty flew her side, sensing how upset she was. If it turned out he was still the enemy, she wouldn't be able to take it. They all knew that. His face was just blank, he wouldn't say anything. What was going on?

_"Gambit."_ Ororo's voice was sharp and rising.

_"Ya wouldn't be fond of Remy if ya knew more about him, petite." _

Rogue shook all the strange, oddly self deprecating things Remy would say off hand out of her mind.

"So _modes_t." Sinister sighed, the grin starting to hurt his face. "Remy assembled a world class group of assassins for me, led by_ Sabretooth_. At my request." Now, Logan paled ten shades. The only leads on the Morlocks had been Creed's faint scent, and dozens of others Logan did not recognize or want to meet. "He then stole classified information about the Morlocks whereabouts and led them there."

Kitty let out a wail that stole Logan's attention. He had been staring, hatefully while Sinister spoke. Rogue trembled in his hands, trying not to believe the horrible things he was saying._ 'He's... He's trying to tear us apart, he-'_

"Remy," Scott barked, all eyes on the cajun. He already felt this battle was lost. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, _or not_?" He demanded, his patience wearing thin. Logan stifled a snarl, Kitty's fear and Rogue's devastation unpleasant scents in his nose.

Mr. Sinister cackled, sending a chill down Jean's spine. "Yes, Remy. Anything to say?" He picked up his red and black eyes and looked at Rogue.

_"Non."_


	9. Iago

All hell broke loose.

Tears glittering in her eyes, Rogue dashed forward in a rage despite Logan and Remy's protests. They had no idea how powerful he was or what he could do. She cocked her fist back with a scream, preparing to knock Mr. Sinister's block off. She was so mad she didn't care what he'd even said about Remy, not right this second. It was time to put her new powers to the test.

"Marie-"

_"Petite, no!"_

The psychic smacked her away, grinning, like she was a rag doll. A toy, and not one of their most powerful team members. He cackled loudly as the X-Men looked on in horror. "What? Don't like the_ truth?_" He jeered as she slammed into the wall, hard. The sound is deafening and takes the cajun back to that terrible day on the Manhattan bridge.

_He moved quickly over her chest, both his hands pressing on her sternum. "Blue," He hissed, his voice gravelly. "Y'all check de vitals o'dat woman till Scott n'Jean get here." He ordered, blinking back tears. This couldn't be happening. Rogue couldn't die. Yet, she would if they didn't do something. And fast. Kurt anchored himself near the blonde but he was frozen, watching intently to see his sibling take a breath. _

_The X-Jet had touched down right as as Gambit had touched his lover's face, realizing how dire the situation had become. Scott and Jean stumbled off the plane once it landed in a stupor. Kitty and Ororo remained diligently behind tending to Jaime and Amara's wounds on the vehicle. Laura filed out tiredly behind the senior X-Men, both traumatized and hurting from the last battle. _

_Jean had to practically pry Scott from the younger X-Man's side. Jaime took a hard hit, and the leader was feeling a lot of guilt. "Let's check on Rogue and her team," She suggested, hoping they had fared better than theirs had.. "Kurt sounded worried." _

_"He just... He pushed me out of the way... Why did he..." He mumbled in shock, both of them turning to see Remy frantically pumping on Rogue's chest. Scott took off in a sprint despite his swollen and shredded knees. Jean rose above him, using her vastly grown telepathy to contact the institute. 'Hank-'_

_'Yes dear-' _

_'Prep the infirmary.' This was never what the doctor wanted to hear, and certainly not the way Jean had said it. _

_'What injuries, Jean?'_

_'Jaime, he took a really hard hit. He's been out for about thirty minutes.' She could hear the other mutant sigh in her head. _

_'Right. And who else?' Jean chewed her lip._

_'Rogue,' She says, trying not to sound worried. _

_'Oh dear. And what's-'_

_'Scott and I just got here,' Her head voice choked a little. 'Gambit is doing chest compressions, we're going over to help.' Hank blanched, all the way at the institute._

_'Gods, no. Listen. Have Scott- Remy will be too frantic. Have Scott count how many heartbeats per minute, if she's under 60 a minute she's suffering from a weak heart. Bradycardia, a slow heart rate. If so, tell Ororo and she'll know what to do. Then,' His voice becomes very grave. 'Get her to me and you get to Logan.' She nods with determination and relays the information telepathically to Scott._

_Piotr has stooped beside Kurt, solemnly checking Carol's responses and vitals as Kurt is unable to. He has a sister and he cannot imagine what the teleporter is feeling, powerless to help. He's hysterical, barely breathing and trying to figure out what he's supposed to do if his only family dies. Remy's began to sputter desperately, unsure what HE'LL do if this doesn't work. What he'll be if she doesn't make it. It's been maybe 20 seconds, but it feels like an eternity to him. He plugged her nose and tilted her head back, diving in without hesitation to give her his rescue breaths. Anything._

_Still, he felt the shock of her cold lips against his and no pull. 'No...' Her wrist dangled limply in Scott's hand, his ears still ringing from the __chaos of the Friends Of Humanity demonstration. Bombs. His friends and teammates, screaming. The sickening smack Jaime made as the sentinel collided with him. And now, Rogue... Remy bent down and and breathed again, his lips pressed against hers. Suddenly, he felt it. Like thousands of needles pricking his lips. Reluctantly, he pulled away and Rogue took in a deep breath._

_Scott grabbed Kurt instinctually, his nails digging hard into his blue flesh. His face had been deceptively even, even blank as Remy worked on her. But it showed how scared even he had been as the X-Men's fearless leader. That for her and Jaime, there wasn't anything he could do._

_Remy chuckled bitterly when he felt Rogue's pulse thump beneath his fingers, felt her breathing. It was shallow, but steady. That was all he could ask for. He hadn't noticed Scott or Jean, not even Laura anchored beside him, staring. Trembling, he turned back to look at his teammates. Sam was a towering man, but he was shaking like a leaf as he stared at Rogue's still form. Trying to tell if she or the other woman were even alive._

_Piotr's hand dwarfed Bobby's shoulder, who was crying. Hard. Kurt was shakily trying to remember his first aid training as he looked at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent's face. He was glad Logan wasn't there, he would've been very disappointed at his knowledge retention. _

He'd almost lost her, and now Sinister was trying to pit him _against_ her. He wouldn't take it, not anymore. He knew he'd never win but that didn't matter to him, Gambit was fighting for more than his life. For once, his honor. Without a thought in his head, he lunged screaming for the psychic. His staff whipped as the X-Men mostly just watched him, unsure of what to do. Screaming, tears leaking out of his eyes, Remy swiped viciously and tried as hard as he'd ever tried anything to hurt the mutant. Maim him.

His staff glided through him as he grinned. "Now, you_ know_ better." He held his arm up and the southerner was sent flying to Rogue's screams. He knew best of all how futile this fight was, but he couldn't let the mutant take over his life anymore. Dangle secrets over his head in exchange for his loyalty, his work. Enough had been enough, he would die a man.

He was back on his feet, panting wildly. Sinister was right there, but they were all staring at _him_.

Rogue wrenched from Kurt's grasp and flew to him, examining his face with worry. Wolverine's snarl was vicious, something he wasn't able to control or temper. The sight of the cajun mutant was standing his hair on end. "Tell us what happened to the_ Morlocks,_ Gambit." Logan demanded, his eyes sinister. Rogue searched Remy's eyes, looking anywhere but at her. She placed a shaking, gloved hand on his cheek and turned his face to her.

"Just tell us... Tell_ them_ that _nothin_' happened..." She begged, searching his eyes. The man she loved and would die for would _never_ work for Sinister. Would _never_ hurt the Morlocks. He only exhaled sharply through his nose, wishing he knew what to tell her.

_"I..."_

_"C'mon_ Remy, you saw it. You watched it happen. You threw up and fled. Tried to escape me. _Remember_?" He clutched a fist, the look in his eye one Rogue had never seen before. Those moments were playing right before his eyes. Old women. Babies. Gored. Massacred. Shredded. The subway slick with blood and gore. Filled to the brim with filth. Desecration. Subways filled with the distinct scent of death, one he never knew before that night.

Rogue knows too, _knows_ that look. The nights of her waking, screaming and inconsolable. Crying and hyperventilating so loud, half the girl's wing wakes up. Sights and images she couldn't describe, sometimes Hank even had to sedate her despite Logan and Remy's best attempts to comfort her. Keeping Charles and Scott awake with worry, wracking their brains with how to help her. Kurt camping out in her hallway so he can be nearby.

Six months after he'd come to the mansion, they'd fallen asleep in the rec room and woken up to slight brush of wrist on arm. Remy had been sullen and freaked by the contact, angry he had only added to the pressure in Rogue's mind. Secretly, he knew what memories would be swirling around in her pretty, little head. Ones so dark, so _tainted_, and so terrible she'd never made the connection that they were _his._

But she only had to see that look, now she knew. "The_ memories_..." She whispered, backing away from him. Jean covered her mouth as Logan and Kitty approached her. The wild man cut in-between them and the girl took Rogue's side, both stares on the New Orleans native. "The darkness,_ the blood_..." She looked and shaking hands, realizing he'd been right there. "The death. Those images... Those memories..." Their eyes met and Mr. Sinister chuckled. Everything was happening the way he wanted. "They're _yours._"

"Marie-" Remy reached out for her but Logan held his claws up.

_"No."_ Something half animal answered for him. Being kidnapped, Rogue almost dying, the Morlocks, it was all becoming too hard to hold his instinct back. And, they were itching to dance in Remy's blood. "No."

"Run, Remy." Kitty insisted, Rogue still too in shock to speak further. "If you're lucky, he might give you a head start." Logan and Rogue were closest, but the younger girl was familiar with Logan's berserker rages. Soon, there would be no pleading. Remy set his face despite feeling completely hopeless.

"Remy didn' have a _choice."_ He began, trying to steady his voice.

"Isn't life just full of nothing but choices?" Mr. Sinister added gayly from his side of the lab. He was loving watching the X-Men turn on his henchmen, it was what he got for trying to play it straight. Remy LeBeau was born of sin, he never got to just leave it.

"How don't you have a choice not to massacre your own kind,_ Gambit?"_ Scott demanded, his teeth bared like a wild dog. Jean remembers watching the lights go out on Cerebro, lives snuffed. Suddenly. '_And you... You were there. Oh, Gambit.'_

"Go, Gambit." Kurt urged, standing beside his shaken sister. The cajun took a step back when Scott stepped up, but a voice rang out in all of their minds.

_'None of you are safe.'_ Xavier insisted suddenly in their minds. He'd been watching in, probably in Jean's mind._ 'I want you to return, Gambit included-'_

"Did you hear what he_ fuckin'_ did!?" Logan snarled outloud, too mad to answer in his head.

_'Logan, I am aware. It is my school and I still want us to discuss this together. As a school. As a family. As a team-'_

_'There is NO __room on this team for-'_

'_Scott. You will do as I say.'_ The professor's tone, even in his head shocked them all into silence. Remy is immune to telepaths, despite the feeling that his defenses felt breached, earlier. He is not included in this conference and finds himself very confused._ 'You will all return. Now._' Logan snarled, pulling Rogue and Kitty alongside him towards the jet.

_'I don't agree, Chuck. I don't agree.'_ Surprisingly, Logan found no response from his friend. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like any of. He sidled closer to Rogue, his suspicious stare locked on the southern mutant. Nobody else said a word, and Remy stood a ways off from everyone and Sinister just watched them go.

"The professor said you're to come as well." Jean informed him finally, hugging herself. Scott marched all the way to the pilot seat, steam practically blowing out his ears. Remy exhaled, wondering what he'd done in his rotten life to deserve that. He tossed another dumbfounded look at the psychic in the sky. He made no moves to stop him, any of them. Something was wrong. They were doing what he wanted. He didn't like it, and now the team wouldn't listen to anything he said.

"Better go." Dr. Essex taunted as Remy stared up in shock. Finally, his feet began moving before they left him behind anyways.

_'Why... Why he still give Remy a chance?'_ Even if the benevolent man insisted it, the team would never have it. Not even Rogue could spare him, and living with those memories, he knew she wouldn't. His head began pound with a dull ache. He felt so mentally fatigued and not himself, and even amidst all this, the sight of Rogue next to Logan made him sick. It just gave the manipulative telepath's words too much water. Too much for comfort.

The stripe haired mutant was sidled next to the window, he on the outside. Guarding her literally from the likes of Remy. He'd be lucky if he was ever left alone with her again, much less that she'd want to be. _'What did Remy do?'_

* * *

Things did not get better at the institute. In fact, they got far worse. It was as simple as Logan's hand on Rogue's back when they got off the jet, him noticing she was pale and shivering and offering his coat. The group had barely made it to the hangar before Remy flew towards Logan, one hand clutching his head. He was savage, trying to get at Logan with just his hands.

The man had been holding back on some violent impulses all day. Howling, he rolled Remy quickly. His eyes were hollow and feral as everyone shouted, his claws hovering above him.

"Mr._ Logan!"_

"Wolverine, don't-"

It was Rogue who pried hem apart, seething. Logan dangled above her, Remy scrambling backwards on the ground. It was her scent, though a little weak, that smelled like simmering honey doused in cinnamon. She was pissed, but he didn't care. And, he couldn't promise that he wouldn't leap for the man if she set him down anytime soon.

His eyes were locked on Remy, he looked hellish. Like a specter sent to haunt Rogue. "You guys!" She cried shrilly. _"Please!_" Scott ran over, Jean trailing behind but it didn't look like it was to mediate. It was a rare occasion where Scott was taking Logan's side._ 'Must be a full moon_,' Rogue thought bitterly, trying to understand where this all spun out of control. Remy was hiding secrets, and they needed to be addressed. But, she couldn't bare to watch the dog pile when something was clearly wrong with him.

"I don't_ care_ what the professor said," Scott hissed. He didn't even litter, he was a stickler for authority. He was never going to let mutant genocide go, even if their was a gun to the southerner's head. When he began to squirm, Rogue set Logan down. "You are_ not-" _

_"Scott."_ The bald telepath could sense the commotion below him with ease, the blue doctor beside him. "I told you he was permitted back here and that we-"

"But, don't you understand?" Kitty squeaked, twiddling with her fingers. "He worked with _Sabretooth_, that Sinister guy-"

"Having him here will be the death of us all, of _the X-Men_!" Scott shouted, pointing a finger at a suspiciously quiet Remy. He said nothing, his stare was still locked with the Wolverine's. And he stared back, his body vibrating with adrenaline as Rogue tried to calm them both. But, it was no use. Remy finally hated Logan as much as he'd come to hate him. Ignoring the conversation, he flew for Logan, again.

He swiped with his claws and drew blood on the Cajun's cheek, causing Rogue and Kitty to scream. This didn't delay the cajun any, his stare locked in Logan's blank one. Jean held out a hand and they were separated, again. "Please, professor." Rogue insisted, her eyes were wide. "Somethin's wrong with him, can't ya see? This isn't right." Charles' frown deepened, he was inclined to agree. But if so, there wasn't a whole lot he could do.

"That may be so, Rogue. But if it was telepathic interference," He looked around, his face serious. "It is from a psychic far_ stronger_ than I. Remy's mutation makes him immune to psychic probing. At least, from a telepath of_ my_ caliber. So, I am not sure..." She'd been hoping he'd find someone, anyone in his mind. He was acting like a different person.

"Maybe, this is just_ who_ he is." Logan snarled in a gravelly voice, straining against Jean's telekinesis.

"Like ya _kin talk_, Weapon X project-"

"Everyone. _Enough_." Charles cut in, the tension in the hangar beginning to give him a migraine. It made the air feel thick and foggy to him, like smog. "We have things to discuss. This squabbling does nothin-"

"How can we ensure the safety of students of other team members here if he-"

_"SCOTT._" Even Rogue bowed her head, none of them had ever head the gentle man take such a tone. His face was worn, the bags under his eyes telling how little sleep he got. It was uncharacteristic of him. He rubbed his temples, groaning as Logan examined him. He looked like shit. "I will not tolerate_ any_ behavior like this from any of you, is that understood?" Everyone gave him their undivided attention as an answer. "Good. Now, come with me to the parlor room."

He turned and exited and Hank followed without a word.

They all filed into the room, Remy noticeably separated to the side. Charles sat, more tension in his posture than they had ever seen. "He deserves a chance to explain himself." The psychic continued. He held up a hand when Scott and Logan's mouths opened. Most everyone stared at the ground, almost out of embarrassment. But, Rogue watched her headmaster and hoped he had a diplomatic way out of this for Remy. "As you _all_ would." His weary stare landed on him. "Now, Remy?"

He paled as dozens of eyes landed on him. But, he wasn't who spoke next.

"Ah _killed."_ Rogue murmured softly, her head bowed. Everyone turned in shock, unsure of what to say. Piotr looked especially uncomfortable. Anyone who'd experienced it firsthand did. "Y'all gonna have a vote about whether or not_ Ah_ can be on the team?" Logan erupted into a growl first, followed by Scott's indignant huff.

"That's _different._" Kurt insisted, speaking first. "That vas a _real_ accident, you never meant to hurt Carol." He told her, his face firm.

"And, Mystique set that up because she's_ obsessed_ with your mother's diaries." Logan continued earnestly, fighting the urge to brush her bangs from her face. "You were manipulated,_ abused._ It is _nothing,_" His lethal stare toward Remy, who was still silent. "Like unleashing the most depraved, vile mutant on_ defenseless women and children_." He seethed, trying to keep the images from his mind.

Rogue shut her eyes, inhaling sharply. "Think the_ Avengers_ will ever hear us out?" His blood ran cold. The X-Men were not in good standing with the Avengers, now. They took their loss hard and personal. "I'm not sayin' any of you are wrong, at _all_..." Her stare dropped, and Logan was almost pushed back by the scent of overwhelming grief. Disappointment. Shame of her own. His shoulders sagged. "But, he should explain."

Jean hooked her arm in Scott's when he looked poised to blow past Rogue's soft words. Remy looked like he might start screaming or crying.

"Fine." Scott conceded, his teeth clenched. "Explain."


	10. Devil Eyes

Charles tried not to look outwardly exasperated as all eyes turned to Remy. All eyes except_ Rogue's_, her's were glued to the floor. She couldn't bare to lift her them. The New Orleans native swallowed, his mouth desperately dry. He didn't want to talk about this anymore than he wanted the memories trapped in his love's head. The professor thought this transparency would be good for the team, but he was wrong.

"Have ya ever wondered_, petite?_" He started, his face glum. His hands ruffled nervously through his deck of cards. Logan growled and Rogue only turned her head. "Remy_ always_ watch over ya. Never been scared dos' powers. Look past de facade ya put on... Cause Remy know, _too_ well." The details of the lab, the experiment and research all around them flashed to Rogue's mind.

"You couldn't always control your power..." She mumbled, something about him even she did not know. Charles dipped his head solemnly on his hands, but Scott and Logan didn't seem moved.

"Dey kill fo' less down N'awlins... _I..._" His face glazed over. "Remy hurt, killed his friend... On _accident_. Ran away, found Dr. Essex..."

"The _Morlocks,_ Remy." Scott cut in coldly. "Tell us what happened to them, what you did-"

"Scott." Charles interrupted. He turned back to Remy.

"Remy went around da world." The cajun answered blankly. "Recruited ruthless and powerful mutants for him. Didn' tell me why, at first. And it was for my debt, a debt Remy will never repay." He turned towards Logan. "Creed among 'em." The man thought about lunging for the red eyed mutant, the look on Rogue's face the only thing that stopped him.

"And,_ after_ you found out what Sinister wanted?" Logan's voice sounds like death personified. He began cracking his knuckles, menacingly. Rogue stifled a sob to herself. "I mean, ya got away from him _some_how-"

"Didn' know it'd be a bloodbath till Remy got here." He spat, fed up with the rough man's attitude. "And dats when Remy fled, unfortunately to Magneto. Den, y'all know Remy's story." None of the faces looked very satisfied with the explanation, not after Sinister dropping the bomb. Telling the truth upfront would've done a lot to help but, but hindsight was 20/20.

Scott largely ignored him. "You _can't_ accept this." He butt in, angry tears hidden behind his glasses as he faced the professor. He fought the reflex to shrug Jean's hand away when she laid it on his shoulder. There were no words that would make him get over what he was feeling, and allowing Remy to stay would be a betrayal. "Leading_ just_ Sabretooth there was unforgivable. They were defenseless! They were our allies, our friends-"

_"Our relatives._" Ororo added, visibly shaking. It'd been two years since she'd heard from Evan. Charles felt cramped under under the oppressive, emotional atmosphere. He was in such an impossible position. He knew it would hurt them, he hurt too. But (for reasons he felt he couldn't share), Remy needed to be an X-Man. Now, more than ever. That much, he knew.

"My friend," Charles begins. "You would've benefitted from some transparency." Both Scott and Logan smirked. "If only to avoid this, to give us some closure on where our friends had gone." He can see the lightning crack around Ororo. "But, you will not be banished." _Sknnt._ The familiar sound of cold, unforgiving steel was heard as Logan revealed his claws.

Scott looked as though he'd shoot beams through his glasses, too shocked to speak. The X-Men in attendance burst into hushed whispers, both Ororo and Hank silent. "That is not what this place is about-" Logan crossed quickly, his eyes wild. The telepath was relieved when he approached him instead of Remy.

_"Please_, don't do this, Charles."

"Trust me, friend. As you always-"

_"I do not trust him."_ Something animal growled at him._ 'And I don't either,' _Charles answered only in his head._ 'Not out there in the world with sinister forces at work.'_

_"Professor,"_ Scott boomed, and Jean knew he was about to say some things he would eventually regret. A groan from Rogue tore everyone's attention. She was still pale, and as everyone examined further, did not seem fully healed from her battle with Ms. Marvel. Not by a long shot._ 'Girl ain't never a complainer_,' Logan thought worriedly to himself. His chilling stare stopped Remy in his tracks as he and Jean approached the girl.

She was in Kurt's arms and Kitty was peering up at her in concern. "It's nothin'... _Jus'_-"

"It vas _not_ nothing." Kurt hissed, his stare anchored on Remy. Rogue had almost died and this whole ordeal was stressing her. "You got a head rus-"

"You said you couldn't_ see,_" Kitty snitched, tears in her eyes as she chewed her lip. She didn't want Rogue _or_ Logan angry at her, especially right now. Rogue seemed too tired and disturbed to be mad as Logan peered in her face grimly.

"That's_ not_ nothing." Jean sighed, her head pounding as well from deflecting wonton thoughts and feelings. Heavy ones, at that. Logan took Rogue's sleeved arm into his hand like it might break away from his touch.

"C'mon," He bit out, staring at the bags under her eyes. The slight gauntness of her pale cheeks. She didn't look nearly as well as he wanted her to, and he had half a mind to slap Scott for allowing her on the Blackbird to get him._ "Rest._" He urged, his grip tightening. His utterance caught Hank's attention. He patted Ororo's hand sympathetically and moved to join them.

"Yes, miss. One stop by the infirmary on the way." He looked at her seriously over his spectacles.

"Ah'm really-"

_"Y'aint_ fine." Logan whispered back, and she had to steel her face to keep from crying. No, no she wasn't. She didn't even look at Remy as she left, and she didn't want to. She just wanted to disappear. She was so embarrassed and ashamed and angry. First, Mystique was her best friend, now Remy was the cold-blooded killer he and Scott had always been afraid of.

She couldn't imagine being around anyone besides Logan, her head was buzzing. Everyone stood awkwardly as Scott fumed, pacing out quickly after Jean. Everyone slowly trickled out, still shocked. "Remy, your allowance to stay here doesn't negate you from needing to make this right." His stare hardened. "Rogue needs to rest and get well. It goes without saying she needs some space, I'm also inclined to move you to a guest room in the student hall. I won't risk damage to the mansion over skirmishes."

Remy hardened his face, shocked still at the psychic's generosity. "I-"

"You_ need_ people right now, Gambit." Charles emphasized, his look strange. "It may not feel like it, but we are still your people. I have said so. Don't try to navigate this all on your own..." The southerner's stare dropped.

_"Merci._" Was all he could manage to say.

"When Hank is done with Rogue he will help you move things." The telepath looked to some pages in his hand and Remy took it as dismissal. He wouldn't know where, but all he wanted to do was just run. Far, far away.

* * *

The first second Hank and Logan left her unattended she fled to the roof. She was more grateful than she'd ever been in her life when she didn't run into Remy on the way. She flew like a speeding bullet there, sighing into the night air when she found herself alone. She wrapped lanky arms around her waist like she often did and let out the sob she'd been holding for what felt like hours.

Logan hated the smell of her tears, her salty, sharp, tears that smelled only like the ocean. Like he just drove for hours, days straight to get to a beach. Like the grains of sand on the beach, even her sadness was intoxicating. Logan was struggling to let go of this unhealthy attachment, the implication his rival made, but he couldn't. She was irresistible to him.

He gave her some time to be alone, knowing she'd need it after the shit show his rescue mission had been. He hated himself for being kidnapped, for being covered in metal and being weak to Magneto, of all people. He knew her heart was broken, he smelt it. He knew Remy would do wrong by her. He just never expected it to be in such a gruesome way.

Sighing, he stops watching her from the shadows and approaches her on the roof. "Kid,"

_"Ah'm glad it's you._" She whispered so low, even he strained to hear. He stared at her short hair, so reminiscent of her in highschool. When he met her. Only her eyes had aged. The declaration makes his chest warm, fill with butterflies. He does his best to ignore the feeling and to refrain from touching her. She smelled like rain during a baseball game. So sad, so sweet. She didn't turn to look at him, one, solitary tear sliding down her face. "Ah just..."

"Nothin' you could've or should've done, darlin." He commented, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket. She huffed, frustrated that she was crying beside him, of all people. "This ain't on you."

"Will ya, jus'..." When her voice trails off and he realizes she had no intention of finishing the thought, he looked at her. Smoke trailed from his lips as he stared, his patience thinning. "Will you _hold_ me?" He smells the embarrassment rolling off of her. And the fear. Of Remy. Of what had the professor was moving to prevent. Everything, how she could know someone in and out one moment and then not at all? "Will you jus' tell me everything will be_ alright?_"

He was wrapping his arms around her before she'd finished speaking. "It'll _always_ be alright, Rogue. I promise you that." Only when he spoke words like this did she believe them. "No matter what's happening, _what's_ going on..." He looked down at her, his eyes shimmering. "_What you do,_ I will be by your side." The look in his eye gave her a shiver. Sincere, intense, but hungry. Desperate.

She nodded, mesmerized by the look on his face. One she can say she's never seen. "A-Ah know..." He laid her head on his chest and she broke into sobs, collapsing weakly against his sturdy frame. He wrapped his arms around her and supported her weight with ease, as if this wasn't the first time he'd done this physically or metaphorically. "That's the _only_ thing Ah know."

She pulled apart from his, her expression on the ground. "It'll be _okay,_ Rogue. Trust the professor. And if he's wrong," His face darkened. "Then trust _me_." She nodded, feeling sick at the thought of Remy staying and going. She nodded dumbly, answering in her head instead of out loud. Would Remy_ really_ be pardoned for his crimes? Scott would never let it go, and he would not take the constant hazing. Not even for her.

And, did she still want him to? She ignored feelings of only wanting to be where she was, in Logan's arms. She loved Remy but she almost hated him. Was afraid of him. She didn't understand how the same man who brought her out of her shell abandoned the Morlocks to their deaths. Stood as their lives were reduced to nothing. Had memories so shocking and horrible Rogue accepted therapy sessions from_ Jean._

She shivered again when she remembers the dark images staining her mind, like black tar. The terror. The disgust. After the day she had she was almost guaranteed nightmares. She whimpered a little at the thought of being up all night and Logan frowned. She was exhausted, she looked exhausted. Her face became pensive and he pulled her closer, wishing he could rip the black thoughts from her mind. "_Logan?"_

His heart squeezed in a vice. "What is it, Marie?" She looked up at him with big, cloudy eyes.

"W-Would... Would you, sleep close? Close by..." She rubbed her temple. "Ah just know it's gonna be one of those nights. Kit and Kurt get really scared, and everyone deserves their rest not to be interrupted by my screaming." He looked at her sadly. How couldn't she see that it broke everyone's hearts, not annoyed them? How could she expect him to even sleep?

"I'll be in the hall, darlin'." He pulled her gently, his face filled with concern. "You just try and get some rest._ I'll_ worry about anythin' else." He fought the urge to plant a protective kiss in the silver of her hair. She leaned into him and sighed, the tension flowing out of her body. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she would get the rest she so desperately needed.

* * *

_Black and red. Black and red. _

_Skin burnt to a crisp, as black as coal. Two red eyes piercing the darkness. A shroud a silver hair. Eyes staring through her, straight through her soul. Undressing it with those devil eyes, baring it completely to devour when he's ready. Jean's the most powerful telepath in the world but even she is at Death's mercy. _

_She's been running and running for what feels like an eternity, but she's no farther away from him. _

_"Rouge," He calls out._

It was happening again, the entire mansion was shaking. It was worse than before, Scott reaching out instantly for his glasses. "_Jean-"_ He called as she began writhing in bed, sweat trailing down her brow. "Jean?" This was one of the worst ones she'd had in a while, and it wasn't going to be easy to end. She gripped the sheets like she had talons, tossing wildly as her breaths quickened. "It's okay, I'm _here_!" Scott tossed the covers and leaned over his girlfriend.

_'Professor-'_

_'You must get her awake, Scott!'_ Ororo was already helping the telepath into his wheelchair._ 'She could unleash a psychic flare that kills us all, she's panicking!'_ Logan was on his feet the second the rumbling started. He had camped out in the hallway of Rogue's room, his ear perked to listen for any signs of panic or struggle. But, he felt the vibrations from above. Jean and Scooter's room.

_'Red-'_ His heart dropped when he heard a clatter behind him. Coming from Rogue's room. No way they were having nightmares at the_ same_ time.

_'Logan,'_ The professor's voice chimed in his head. _'Are you-'_

_'Something's wrong in Rogue's room, too.'_ He announced, busting through her door without more of an explanation.

'_Ororo and I are heading to Jean, make sure's she's alright.'_ He didn't need to be told. He flipped the light switch to find Rogue, hovering above her bed. Her arms outstretched and her eyes glowing white. He froze. Someone was in her body like Sinister had gone in his mind. Time stopped as he watched, helpless and knowing he could never fight her. He gasped when she turned to face him, her face blank.

_"Did you really think it would work?"_ She asked, her voice devoid of an accent. It was wonder he didn't piss himself when she spoke, he knew who she was.

_'Charles,'_ He called out desperately. '_Someone's INSIDE of her.'_

_'Jean is calmed, we are comin-'_

Logan knew this voice. It was Apocalypse. A cruel sneer twisted Rogue's features.

_"That I would slip the cracks of time? Cretin, I am time. The very first mutant."_ She raised a hand and Logan started to move. '_I have to-'_ She began to scream, a hellish howl while she was shrouded in a massive flannel of the man's. A tired looking Jean and Charles had appeared behind him, both focused intently on Rogue. With a final wail, she collapsed onto her dark comforter.

Logan was by her side in less than seconds, Scott beside his fiancé's. This nightmare had disturbed him to see, and even worse that Rogue's memories were acting up. As he stared inside at her and the reaction of the man inside her room, he began to see it was clearly far worse. A big crowd had gathered, younger students being shoed away by Hank and a weary Ororo.

Rogue's gasps and near hyperventilation could be heard all throughout the mansion. Charles was just staring grimly into the dark of Rogue's room as she tried to quiet her breathing and sobs. Her eyes were glassy and her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Whatever he just witnessed was driving her into a panic attack. Logan gripped the sides of her head with large hands and stared into her eyes. "Breathe, Rogue." He half begged. She inhaled sharply and it came out a cough. He gripped tighter. "Marie," He demanded. _"Breathe_, girl."

Finally, Rogue took in a deep breath, then another. Charles exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Rogue's panic attacks hadn't been this bad since she first appeared to the institute.

_ 'Who was it, Logan?'_

He shut his eyes grimly and leaned Rogue against him as she shook. She'd had the luxury of being somewhat aware. _'Apocalypse.'_ The telepath's sharp inhale caught Scott's attention.

He tried to clear his throat. "Hank, maybe some tea, _please._ For Rogue. Jean," He turned to the exhausted looking redhead. "Perhaps we can discuss your dream?" Scott's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Yes... Of course." She bowed her head. She turned to Rogue, who was now standing. Logan was trying and failing to calm her down. Being invaded and feeling the ancient mutant again had seriously upset her. It took her right back to being a vulnerable child, used and forced to bring about his first appearance. Those memories haunted her everyday, they all knew that.

"Marie, it'-"

_"Ah need air..."_ She gasped, practically hovering away as the crowd split. Both Scott and Logan went to stop her, but Jean held up her hand.

"She's okay, you guys. She definitely needs space." Both men trusted the woman's judgement of Rogue's complicated feelings. There was very little difference between times she needed space and times she needed someone to be there for her. Logan steeled his face and fought all of his instinct to go after her, he couldn't bare to see her like that. Jean could sense her feelings but he could smell them, and he didn't like what he'd smelled.

Charles sighed, rubbing his eyelids. "Come now, back to bed everyone..." Hank said softly, watching students reenter their rooms. Kurt and Kitty lingered awkwardly as Logan stepped out of her room.

_"Maybe_ I could-" Kurt began, at a loss to see Rogue struggling. He was ready and willing to do anything he could think of to help her.

"Yeah, I have an old sleeping bag I could_ totally-"_

"You both can get some rest, Anna would appreciate that." Hank told them, unable to hide the exasperation in his voice. They both hung their heads.

"The professor and I will make sure she's okay, guys. Get to bed." Logan crooned, leading them both on their way. Both Kitty and Kurt nodded reluctantly, heading to lay awake in their rooms.


	11. Self Fulfilling Prophecy

Rogue's luck ran out. Remy was standing on the roof when she fled, looking anxious. He'd wanted to come inside and check out all the commotion but he knew Scott or Logan would take it the wrong way. And he did not want to upset or stress Rogue more than he already had, he didn't think he could forgive himself if he did. She froze, pale and still breathless. Remy bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from rushing to her.

_"Lapin,"_ He squeezed tight as she stared at him, the night air blowing between them. He wanted to just drape her in his trench coat. He could tell, she'd had a nightmare. He'd snuck in her room enough times over the years to know when she would have one, when one was coming, and the aftermath after. It was so hard to see her like this and know Logan was by her side.

They locked eyes for a tense moment before her posture relaxed. His eyes traced wavy locks. _"Remy.._." She whispered. He burned under her stare, wishing he could know what she thought of him right now. She looked away and he shut his eyes.

"Every'tin alright? Was dat _you_ in dere?" Rogue inhaled and he edged closer to her.

"Jean had a nightmare," She answered as she looked past him. He felt a chill when their eyes met. "Apocalypse..." His blood ran cold. He had been trying to promote peace back home after he took Rogue, he hadn't been a part of the legendary battle. But he knew enough to know that the words struck fear in Charles, in Magneto. In _everyone._

_"What you say_?" He moved closer, listening carefully.

"He... He spoke_ through_ me..." A tear slid down her face as Remy could only watch. "He's coming back, he's coming _and he_-" Her breath hitched and her knees buckled. Remy moved quickly, catching her before she tumbled on the roof. "He's gonna use me _again, Remy._ It was my fault before! Mystique, _she-_" He pushed her head to his chest and held her. She had this nightmare most of all, he knew how her mother had betrayed her. Almost broken her.

"Ain' nobody here lettin' him do that. Leas' of all_, moi._" He pulled apart and looked down at her seriously. "Don' matter if you still wanna be wit Remy or not. Remy _always_ protect ya." She nodded, inhaling his earthy scent and almost forgetting the troubles as of late. But she couldn't forget the Morlocks, or his memories.

"Remy-"

"Don't speak." He whispered, tears shielding his eyes. "Remy did what he swore he wouldn't do,_ he cause ya pain._" He told her solemnly. "Ah'm sorry, _chére._ Do whatever Ah got to ta make it up." Rogue bowed her head.

"Time," She mumbled, batting weakly at her eyes. "Ah'm jus' gonna need time..." The cajun nodded in understanding, brassy hair trespassing beneath his eyes.

"An' you got it." He promised, the professor's words ringing in his ears.

_"Remy, your allowance to stay here doesn't negate you from needing to make this right."_

Apocalypse wasn't laying a hand on her, of that he was sure. "Now, go on." He pushed her gently towards the door. Logan was already waiting, battling with his instinct to give her space and interrupt. "Get some rest. Stop worryin'." He watched her float into the man's arms, a knife in his heart. He'd never meant to but he'd hurt her most of all, he had to let her go. '_Remy gotta make dis right.'_

Apocalypse would never get his hands on her. He watched as Logan took Rogue and led her downstairs to try to sleep, again.

* * *

Charles was disturbed when he entered his protege's mind. She'd never had such a distressing dream before, it was no wonder the institute had shaken so badly. He rubbed his temples, frowning when he wasn't sure what to tell the girl to make her feel better. He could find no evidence, but he wouldn't be surprised if someone had planted the image tin her mind.

"It just... It didn't _feel_ like the others." Scott was beside her, shirtless. His face was covered by his hands as he thought. Something didn't feel right.

"I can tell it was a ver-"

"Professor, what's going on with Rogue?" Jean tried not to roll her eyes. Scott's quest for truth never ended. She knew he wasn't capable of letting her and Rogue having episodes at the same time go. The telepath could not stifle the sigh that followed.

"She is under a _considerable_ amount of stres-"

"I can tell just by the look on yours and Wolverine's face that it _wasn't_ a normal nightmare." He pressed, relentless to know how he could protect his friends. He only became more worried when the man's stare became distant. There was always a lot on his mind these days, more than there ever was. He'd really been affected by the images he saw through Apocalypse, things he wouldn't even tell Logan or Jean.

The look in his eye made him step back. "It was Apocalypse." Jean threw her head in her hands. She hadn't wanted to say it, but the Egyptian super-mutant had been plaguing her thoughts as well, and she didn't know what to make of it. But the timing was no coincidence, the X-Men were never afforded those. This was becoming an invasion, something much bigger than Sinister.

He was working to tear them apart, and it looked like they were starting with Rogue. "He was_ there_?" Scott shuddered, but Jean shook her head.

"He channeled _through_ her. He sent a message." She answered. Scott's hands rose to his head.

"He's back..."

"We don't _know that,_ Scott-" Charles tried, but it became pretty clear what the man had been racing to prevent. The return of Apocalypse.

"Oh my god..." He looked behind him. "What are we gonna-"

"Right _now_, Scott. We all need rest. It is..." Both Scott and Jean perked up when his sentence cut off. Something else had his attention. _'No...'_ He looked towards the roof and cursed.

"No, Jean." He looked to the red-head seriously. "Can you bring me the portable Cerebro?"

"Professor? But why?"

"Gambit has gone." He told him solemnly._ 'He can't leave, not right now.'_ "I cannot read him, but I could still _sense_ him, his unique empathetic signature. It's retreating, he is in danger..." Scott set his face angrily. The professor had always been a little fixated on him, how he was doing, where he was. Rogue was just channeled by the most powerful mutant alive, and he worried about Gambit.

Unless, Gambit was bigger part to this than he ever realized.

"We'll go grab it for you." Jean butt in, sensing the tension in her sleep. "Hopefully, he just needed some air. Quite tense around here." She smiled sheepishly and ushered her boyfriend out as he rubbed his temples. "Scott, you know humoring him is important. We didn't all experienc-"

"He's _hiding things_ from us, Jean. Important things. If I hadn't ask-"

"Because," She placed her hands on the sides of his face patiently. "He didn't want you to worry, he wanted to take that worry for us. He's doing the best he can, Scott. We all are." She tugged him along with her, a grim look on her face. She was just as curious why the professor had been so adamant about Remy's presence, even to Rogue's detriment.

And she still had no clarity on her dream. What was that demon? Was someone trying to make her unstable? Jean Grey was full of worries, even if she wasn't voicing them.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here." Kitty called out to her old roommate on the roof. It'd been about a week since Remy had slipped away. No, He and Rogue weren't necessarily on speaking terms. But, she was still affected by his absence. If he was going to rush off to his death to atone his sins, he could've _at least_ told her. Because if he was heading for Apocalypse, it was a death wish. She knew better than anyone else.

Needless to say, her mood had been greatly affected. She'd been few of words, even to Logan. And, scarcely spotted around the mansion. She just didn't know how to feel, that was the problem. She was shrouded in one of Logan's massive, warm flannels and a dark green X-Suit. She didn't take her eyes off the setting sun as Kitty appeared beside her.

"What's up, Kit?" She asked flatly, watching to see if she could watch the sun set. The younger girl became quiet as she stared out at the clouds herself.

"I dunno, just wanted to hang out." They both knew that wasn't the whole truth, but neither of them said anything.

"Thanks," Rogue mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Kitty smiled but she did not say anything. Sometimes, that was all she needed. The smaller girl frowned when Rogue stood, squinting into the horizon. Then, they both saw something approaching. A group of people. Kitty stood in shock, watching as Logan shot out onto the field in front of them.

"Oh no," Kitty began, backing away in her oversized, baby pink sweatshirt. "I'll get to Scott and Jean." She watched hesitantly as Rogue sniffed using Logan's psyche._ 'NO,'_ Mystique was present. And she still had a lot of unfinished business with the shapeshifter. Her actions had taken Carol's life away and ruined any chance of an alliance with the Avengers. When they came to register and collect mutants, it would matter.

Rogue saw white, the feral side of her lashing out instinctively. While Kitty shouted, she landed on the grass below, not far from Logan. He recognized the barely contained wildness anywhere.

"Jean and Shades are on the way," He snarled, struggling to identify the crew of mutants. He could see Mystique, and he smelled Creed's stink. For the institute's sake, he tried to hold himself back from launching at his rival. He saw a blue skinned woman with short hair and a dark, birthmark over her eye. She was familiar to Logan as a lucky mutant he'd crossed paths with.

Then, a slender mutant sneering. A blonde telepath who'd tried to force her way into his mind more than once. He cracked his knuckles and sensed Rogue was feeling the same way he did, and she had way less experience controlling these complex emotions. Especially with an animal and claws inside. He watched her carefully as they approached.

Storm flew overhead and the sky crackled with electricity. "You've got _a lot_ of nerve, Raven..." Ororo began, her face like steel. Mystique didn't pay her any mind, she was too busy staring at her adoptive daughter. Even when her blood son ran out, she didn't spare him a look. Rogue was shaking, doing all she could to keep her claws at bay. Logan says they're not to come out unless she's about to die, unless someone's about to get killed. She repeats it to herself, trembling with rage. Rage only enhanced by his personality.

Logan sniffs and all he can smell is a wildfire doused in cinnamon. He's not sure he's seen her this mad, before. She could kill Mystique. Definitely if she leaned on her feral side. But, never in front of Kurt. She stood there, staring at the man who almost _killed her_ standing beside her own 'mother'. "_Daughter."_

"You really do have a lot of nerve, Mystique." Scott chimed in, his fists balled tight. He wished now more than ever she was still lost in Trask's lab.

_"Don't talk to me._" Rogue snapped, her breath shuddering.

"Take it easy, Marie." Logan told her, his eyes locked with Creed's. Mystique wrinkled her nose in disgust. He called her Marie but she couldn't call her Anna? Nobody loved her more than she did, and certainly not him. At least, that's how she felt. He was thinking about the terrifying moment when Sabretooth cut Rogue, grinning the whole time. If he hadn't been on campus, she'd be dead. "She's_ only_ here to get a rise out of you." He explained gently, familiar with her tactics. They were in for a world of hurt if they brought the fight there.

"I am here because it will be_ easier_ this way." She explained hotly, the Marauders standing silently behind her. Logan's claws were already sheathed as Kitty appeared with Kurt, Bobby, and Piotr. "Please, Rogue. I _know_ you have no reason to trust me..." Tears appeared to glint behind her eyes. It was bizarre to see her so melancholy, they'd all considered if she had real emotions.

"This has got to be a joke." Kitty huffed in exasperation, shooting Kurt an apologetic look after. He was too fixated on his mother to notice. He wanted to protect his sister from her, but he couldn't help but feel so bad that his mother never came looking for him. Never checked on him, needed him for anything. It was always_ her_, she was always everything to his mother. He'd feel fortunate to even catch her stare as they all stood silently.

_"Mystique-"_ Scott started, his voice rising.

"Don't you understand?" She barked. "I came here, peacefully! To request, to beg she come with us. Now. To spare-" She was in Logan's arms in seconds causing everyone to start screaming. The Marauders immediately entered offensive stances, all aimed at him. Kurt began screaming and pleading for Mystique's life, both Rogue and Laura and Logan's side.

He wasn't paying any of it mind, though. Mystique was acting weird. Even like she might be defying her own orders. She'd only do that if they conflicted with her one interest: Rogue. He didn't dare posit that she cared about her, but she was determined to use her above all else. Above everyone else. If Rogue was a part of some Apocalypse grand scheme again, they were about to find out.

"Logan!" Jean called, not wanting in any capacity to battle on the school grounds where the children were._ 'Logan, think about this-'_

"What the _fuck_ are you talkin' about, Raven?" His eyes were boring into hers, annoyed that now she chose to be silent.

"Put the lady down, James." The blue woman demanded, her gun aimed at him. Laura had her eyes anchored on her, calculating how long it would take to kill her if she had to. All of them. Rogue's glared was anchored on her adoptive mother, so angry she was doing this in front of her_ own_ son. Her own son she abandoned and ignored his entire life openly chasing her. It made her sick, it was making all the psyches scream at once in her head.

"What do you_ know,_ Mystique?" He pressed despite pleas from both sides. His claws were hovering over her face.

"M-Mr. Logan, _please-"_ Kurt screamed out.

_'Logan, Kurt is here!_'

"What are you planning? What did you_ do?_" He half begged as he watched her carefully for any tells. She only chuckled bitterly.

"You really think I am in _control_? If I were would I be here?" She shook her head. "This is all bigger than us._ All of us._" He set her down when Sabretooth growled. It really did seem like Apocalypse was coming back. Maybe he was already there. The thought made him feel lightheaded . He watched her lip tremble, the ice queen was afraid of something. "Please, just let me _save_ my da-"

"Ah will _burn in hell,"_ Rogue began, shuddering when she realizes she's so tense she forgot to breathe. "Before Ah voluntarily go with you. Anywhere." Scott stood with his jaw clenched, as if to reiterate that they'd never let her if she would. Even Kurt dropped his stare, he wouldn't want to see Rogue leave with her more than anyone else would.

"Can't you all _see_? I swallow my pride for nothing." She reached for Rogue but she slapped her hand away. "This is it, our differences don't matter! You come or you die-" Rogue jerked back again, bristling.

"Then Ah_ die."_ She hissed.

"This is a waste of time... Just let me..." Creed cut himself off when the blue woman glared at him.

"If you really are worried, Mystique, why don't you tell us all what you are so worried about?" Jean asked tiredly. She knew the shapeshifter was mostly beyond reason. She always chose the hard way, deceit over the truth. Kitty crossed her arms in anticipation of the response. She only chuckled ruefully, glaring at them all. Like this was all somehow their faults.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll rain down on all of you soon enough." She spat, turning back to her adopted daughter. "I'm worried about _her,_ not all of yo-"

"Then stop. Seriously." Rogue demanded, only Kurt's arm on her shoulder keeping her from lunging. "How could ya even show up here? After Ms. Marvel? Ah know who fuckin' 'Lady Mastermind' is and what she did." She turned to the telepath. The blonde in question only smirked. "You ruined a life, almost mine. Ya shouldn't have bothered with the trip."

"I did it to _protect you_! Because of me, you can survive!" She gripped Rogue's arm tightly before Logan pried them apart. "But even_ you_ won't survive this." Her eyes rolled wildly in her head as she struggled to make her understand. "Anna, please. Put aside-"

"I've heard enough." Scott stepped forward, his hand raised. "Are you leaving, or are we fighting?"

"I don't like picking on telepaths of... Lesser abilities," Jean reminded as if Regan weren't standing there.

"We can do this, all day." The birthmark gun woman declared, her stare on Logan.

"No." Mystique waved a hand, her stare on the ground. "Let's just... Let's just go, before." She started to turn before looking back at Rogue with a haunted expression. "Before they notice we've..." Her voice trailed off like she didn't even care what she said. Rogue would have to experience first hand what Mystique saw. She had doomed her by proving an unreliable source and someone she couldn't trust.

If she did, she could protect her from the biggest danger yet. Love. Her heart. It was going to kill her. Everyone stood on the lawn as the Marauders suddenly retreated. Just as quickly as they'd waltzed up. Mystique had actually meant her promise of peace, that was unusual. Jean found the whole interaction odd, that she really had only wanted to take Rogue. She was becoming worried.

_'Unless it was a trap and that's what she wants you to think.'_ Scott reminded in her head as he watched Rogue stalk away. _'You underestimate her, Jean.'_ She sighed.

'_I don't, it's just... I normally can't even sense her. I could feel her then, Scott. She's horrified of something. Something to do with Rogue.'_ Neither one of them wanted to believe it. Logan had smelled it too, plain as day. There was nobody as treacherous as her. But, she was telling the truth about something. And it had him terrified. If Apocalypse came for her again she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Growling, he turned on his heel and stalked the same direction she did as Kitty sighed. Before she and Jean could say anything, Kurt ambled off on his own and teleported somewhere else. Jean snapped her fingers.

"I wanted to talk to him..." Scott only huffed in response.


	12. Pale Horse

_"Ah do not fear ya, Ah only fear death. Ah do not fear ya, Ah only fear death. Je ne crains pas, que je craigne seulement la mort." Remy chanted, hanging from wires and restraints. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen, this wasn't the way it was meant to go. He was supposed to stop Sinister and Apocalypse the way only he could. From the inside. _

_He had danced with darkness unlike the other X-Men. He could get Sinister to buy it, he would be right beside Apocalypse. He would be weak. He'd end this before it even began, and Rogue would be able to rest. Stop worrying herself sick. But he didn't know how Apocalypse worked, only Nathaniel Essex. He would blackmail, threaten, manipulate. But En Sabah Nur only brainwashed. Dominated. Controlled. _

_Not even his undying love for Rogue could save him from his fate. A horseman. 'How he so powerful...' He wondered bitterly. Before, Rogue had to transfer him his strength. He didn't have to this time. He became certain Sinister had to do with that. The pair had not been working together before. Remy wouldn't know it, but he didn't look the same either. _

_He was huge, covered in muscle and mechanical wires. The cajun was familiar with how Sinister liked to augment and engineer mutants. It appeared he did hid finest work for the Egyptian. His skin was light blue as he marveled at Remy, figured out and captured in record time. "You do not fear me?" His voice shakes the lab, filled with test tubes of samples and failed experiments.  
_

_Remy steeled his face, thinking of happier times. Thinking of Rogue. "Non." _

_"You fear none?" Mr. Sinister snickered behind him. "Ah, but we know what it is you do fear." Remy kept his face even. "Harm coming to that girl." Sweat trailed down his brow. Now, it was getting harder to keep a straight face. He physically turned green as the psychics watched. "Yes. Her. Rogue. The one like m-" _

_"She nothin' like you." Remy spat, wrenching against the metal restraints. Apocalypse only chuckled. _

_"You thought you would protect her?" He reached up with a massive, mechanical arm and stroked Remy's chiseled face. "He thinks I should convert her into my one, penultimate horseman." Remy began writhing wildly, fighting to get free and and stop them from using Rogue to hurt people. He couldn't bare the thought, he knew it would break her. _

_"NON," He snarled. "She'll neve-"  
_

_"She," Mr. Sinister cut in with a wide grin. "Won't have a choice." He folded his arms over a blue, broad chest. _

_"Nathaniel thinks I should do that. Want to know what I think?" Dread blossomed into Remy's gut as the massive mutant moved closer to him. He wrenched away as he pressed his mouth close to his ear. He grabbed a hold of Remy's shaggy, chestnut hair and pulled. "That she needs to die to secure my spot as the Mutant Messiah. She's the only who can stop me." _

_Fear glazed over Remy's black and red eyes as he realized what he'd done. They'd wanted to stop her all along, and with him they'd be able to do it. 'No, please...'_

Jean began screaming, making Scott jump out of his skin. After seeing the professor off with Hank and Ororo, they had gone for a walk to the gazebo to talk. Scott was uneasy, and felt like something big was about happen. Apocalypse and Mr. Sinister was going to be bad for them, he already knew it. Before she could speak the scene played out in her mind in vivid, horrifying detail. She saw what happened after._ 'Oh GODS what did they DO?'_

They transformed Remy into a demon.

"JEAN!" Scott shouted at her as she held her head, vision after vision assaulting her. Her green dress splashed around her as she shook._ 'Oh god, no...' _

_'Red?!'_ Logan screamed mentally from the back yard. He'd been sparring and meditating with Laura when he felt Jean's panic spike. '_Jeannie? Talk to me.'_

_'L-Logan?'_ Energy signatures were being thrown wildly around the campus, Jean could hardly focus on one thing._ 'What's happening?'_ Her grip on reality was slipping. This had happened to her once before, decades ago. When her friend died her power manifested during the accident, psychically linking them both during the event. The professor always theorized that that event shaped Jean and her powers for the rest of her life. She'd never felt those feelings since.

Her friend was dying. She was picking up on it telepathically.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Earlier_

* * *

"You know that I _need_ to be with you." Logan was not pleased as he stood in the psychic's office. Apocalypse had infiltrated the school (through Rogue) and the institute had not one clue about his whereabouts. They weren't closer to finding Mr. Sinister, either. Worse, Gambit was M.I.A having been shown to have both allegiances. If he decided to spill mansion secrets to them, they were screwed.

Everyone was tense and pulled tight, him most of all. "I'm not-"

"You are needed here. We cannot sit idl-"

"Are you_ forgettin'_ what happened last time?" Logan's voice was shaking, his eyes shut in a quiet rage. He almost lost Rogue, Charles, _and_ Ororo to Apocalypse. He couldn't handle that happening or worse. The thought makes him want to slice clean through the man's vase. He can tell by the telepath's face. There's something he knows, and likely only he can know. "Charles, we-"

"I already _must_ take Hank and Ororo with me." He declared firmly. "Nobody else can be spared to leave the school." The wild man's eyes narrowed. He was shrugged in a worn leather jacket and a black X-Shirt today. It was rare to catch the man out of his uniform.

"What is it, Chuck? Just tell me. What did ya see? We already know it's Apocalypse, what_ now?_ Ya expecting an attack?" He struggled to hold the growl out of his voice.

"It's not that simple, Logan." He only answered, the look on his face saying enough. Their eyes met and the psychic's resolve melted. "If he is back, Logan, _he_ will not be coming here. He will make_ horsemen_." Logan' jammed his rough hands in his pockets as his only response, waiting for Charles to continue. "T-The reason... The _reason_ I did not want everyone to panic, for Gambit to leave our premises..."

Logan went almost as pale as Rogue used to draw her makeup. Charles only bowed his head, his eyes shut grimly. "You're _tellin' me_-"

"I fear it." He answered, almost pleading. "When he sees how the threat of Apocalypse_ affects her,_ Logan... He may go off on his own to try and protect her. Even redeem himself. And, he is untraceable with Cerebro so we cannot warn him." Logan threw massive hands over his face, exhaling loudly in disbelief.

"Giving them the perfect opportunity to transform him." He suddenly felt winded, leaning against a wall for support. If they transformed him they both knew who he'd go after. Arguably, one of the strongest team members who'd stopped him once before. And, her loving Remy could be enough of a roadblock to get her killed. The thought effectively cuts his air off.

"These could just be my anxious worries..." Logan shook his head, when was it ever?

"Or somethin_' far_ worse." He growled in frustration. "I'll watch over things." Charles only sighed.

"I only saw worrying images of Remy. What he does is ultimately up to him, and it isn't written in stone. This is why I must investigate and _you_ must stay." Logan didn't like it, but he would never leave Rogue so vulnerable. Over his dead body. But, as long as she loved Remy she would always be vulnerable. And the X-Men found out a very hard way.

* * *

"Okay..._ So,_" Kitty was following after Rogue in her X-Suit and nonchalantly tying her short hair up. They had all just finished a Danger Room session run by Rogue, and Kitty's marks left a lot to be desired. She hadn't tried testing the perks of her best friend and ex-roommate running Danger Room courses, but now seemed like a good time to try. "You don't have to say anything to grumpy old Logan,_ do you?_"

Rogue eyed her friend suspiciously. This was Kitty's asking voice. "Askin' me to _lie,_ Katherine? To him no less?" She folded her arms and snorted. _'Like he won't smell the lie before I tell it, silly gal."_ The shorter girl grinned wide.

"Uh, I never said _lie._ Just... Don't tell." Rogue waved a hand dismissively at her, thinking about dinner.

"If you think he's gonna punish you for ya score, Ah _suggest_ ya get back in there an' do it again." Kitty groaned, remembering how many time's she absorbed him. They were becoming more alike than either of them realized. She rolled her eye and whined.

"Gee, and I thought_ Laura_ was the girl Wolverine." She commented dryly, moving to go around her. "This is so unfair, Rogue. He's gonna schedule it on P and I's-" She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the strange, looming figure that shouldn't have been there. When Rogue stopped too, she realized she wasn't hallucinating out of fatigue.

Kitty began to shake and Rogue instinctively moved closer to her. The figure was taller than both of them, but his skin was pitch black. Kind of like Jean's dream (if you were old enough for her to tell it to). His hair was as white as Rogue's bangs, his eyes as red as the blood Sabretooth cut from Rogue. But his skin was a black hole, the absence of color. The night. He looked like he rode out of the bible, but he was standing in the mansion basement. And nobody knew he was there.

He looked like nothing they'd ever seen before, but Rogue knew it was Gambit. Or at least, it _used_ to be. But the professor and Ororo had looked themselves. Even Mystique and Magneto. How much did Sinister and Apocalypse change him? They didn't want to find out. "Kitty, run through the walls a-"

_"No!"_ She squeaked out, too freaked to move. She was terrified, but she knew she couldn't leave Rogue alone with _that_. She had been an X-Man long enough to know how bad this was, and for Rogue specifically. "You ought to leave, the whole team will be here soon! And then, you're toast!" She shouted, hoping to scare the demon away.

The Not-Remy grinned, flashing sharp teeth that made Kitty as pale as Rogue used to be. "I came for something." He answered. No cajun accent. Remy couldn't even fake a different dialect. "My pale horse, _chére."_ He said mockingly. He stepped forward and Rogue cursed when Kitty jumped between them, her face set. She knew he was sent here to do bad, bad things to her teammate. And, she couldn't let that happen.

"Rogue, get out of here." She ordered, her eyes glittering.

_"Katherine,_ this is mah baggage-"

"How about Death speed this up." Both of their bloods ran cold. Death. Pale horse. Something wasn't just wrong with Remy, he'd been turned into his _horseman._ Rogue felt the ground pitch under her and struggled to stay standing. He rushed forward and shot an optic blast, one Kitty panicked and dived in front of instead of phasing through.

"KIT-" The blast sends her careening into the wall and remaining still. The blast singed a smoking hole in her uniform that makes Rogue tear up, instantly.

"There we go." The one christened as Death chuckled in amusement.

_'JEAN.'_ That was the last moment Rogue had to send a flare. With Kitty incapacitated, he lunged for her.

_'Complete the mission, Death.'_ A voice, watching in his mind instructed._ 'You are almost perfect, my most powerful knight. You only need to kill the last vestige of your former life, your former self. Gambit.'_ His face hardened as he threw his hands forward. A gas erupted in the air, one immediately poisonous to anyone else. Rogue doubled back, but not before inhaling a mouthful.

She coughed in her arm, immediately feeling her sliver of Logan's healing factor kick in. And for that, she was grateful. It felt like it could've killed or seriously injured anyone else.

"Next time, it'll_ kill_ ya." Death grinned, cracking his knuckles in an animated fashion.

"What did they do to you," Rogue begged. She stood up, panting as she stared at him. He really looked like a demon who rode in and death followed. Why was his transformation the most fully realized? "Ah _know_ you're in there. Apocalypse has you twisted, but you're still _you._" Screaming, Death swung for her and Rogue shot to the air, landing behind him. She grabbed him and held him tight. "The professor and Ororo beat it, you will too-"

He threw Rogue over his shoulders with ease. "He only _controlled_ them, girl." Death explained disdainfully. "Apocalypse brought out all that _darkness_ inside of me," He pressed closer to the trembling girl, reveling in the fact she was too scared to move. He loved it, it fed him. It kept him going. This was all a treat for him to say goodbye to that old life that wasn't working out. "And just put it outside. That's not what he did to them."

His massive fist crashed around the neck of her X-Suit and squeezed, mercilessly. _"Remy-"_

"That's right," He sneered close to her face, his breath rolling out on her face. "I _am_ Remy. And I _am_ Death." He squeezed tighter, feeling himself grow hard when she gasped underneath him. "You _made_ me this way when you kept putting him above me, Rogue. Why did you have to love him, love him more than you ever loved me!" He pulled his fist tighter and it looked like her eyes would burst. "I'm rotten, I was always rotten. And, this will prove it."

Somehow, despite looking close to passing out, Rogue spoke._ "Ah know that's not true..."_

"..."

"Ah have your_ memories_... Even when," Rogue winced in pain, struggling to call out to Jean. "Even after the Morlocks... You saved the one you could. Made sure she got here. _Sara."_ Slight recognition passed through blood red eyes_. 'Chére?'_ It was like the real Remy was watching through a fog, running desperately but unable to stop himself from committing these atrocities. '_No, Ah'll kill her!'_

Rogue watched as the horseman seemed to have some sort of internal conflict._ 'It's workin'...'_ Slowly, the pressure began to lessen on Rogue's throat._ 'Yes... He remembers...'_ Rogue dropped to the floor of the Danger Room lobby with a clatter. She let in an earth shattering gasp and tried to get her wits about her. _'J-Jean... Where's Jean?'_

Death was holding his head as Rogue tried to catch her breath. Kitty was out, she needed backup. Fast.

'_I... I still love her.'_ Death admitted in disgust. He'd thought he'd be able to end it all, right there. He knows Apocalypse will not be pleased.

_'Death does not love.'_ He counters back quickly._ 'Death is a force of nature, like a desert storm. A flood, an earthquake.'_ He feels the mutant frown. _'Inevitable. We'll need to put you back on the transformation table for readjustment. Until then..._' The super mutant flexed his ability to control even Gambit. _'I will help you with what you cannot do.'_

_'No, Rogue... RUN-'_

Rogue stared up at the mutant, her hand on her chest. "Remy," She began, her voice shaky.

"I will send you somewhere you do not interfere with his work." He told her flatly, clutching a fist. Rogue gasped, feeling a cold and blank feeling wash over her. Without much more than a whimper she slumped over. Still. An alarming numbness spread throughout her body. None of her limbs were working, anymore. And a crushing weight was being pressed on her lungs, at least it felt like it.

"I'm pumping you full of neurotoxins, enough to knock out cattle ten times your size." Death watched impassively as Rogue panted, struggling despite how calm her body looked. She couldn't even hold her eyes wide. The real Remy was being forced to watch as Rogue died, rapidly in front of him.

_'NON,'_

"Save your breaths, soon you'll be so paralyzed you can't inhale or exhale." Now, he could see the abject fear on her face as she realized how close the end really was. Rogue mustered her last, stray energy into one thought.

_'JEAN.'_

* * *

"I just feel like Logan or I should've gone. The professor is very open." Jean sighed and tucked fire engine hair behind her ear. She didn't disagree, she just understood why they were left behind. She stared at her boyfriend in a dark purple sweater he likely thought was navy blue (she never did have the heart to tell him).

"Yes, but too many go and the school is too open. You know how high the enrollment number are this semester." Scott's hand was massaging his chin as it often did when he was in thought.

"If something happens to him, I will never forgive myself." He admits quietly after a moment. "For letting him go." Jean placed a hand gently on his back and rubbed.

"Don't think like that, Scott. Don't forget he taught us everything we know. Let's just be positive for now. We _have_ to be." He was convinced that only Jean was capable of talking him off the ledge. God, he loved her. He pulled her close and sighed, definitely his version of trying to relax. He'd never be able to, but for one telepath he would give it his best try.

He leaned in for a kiss but then Jean began screaming, making him jump out of his skin. Tears washed down her face as multiple images assaulted her. Remy's transformation, him attacking Rogue, her and Kitty's pleas. All at once. Before she could speak the scene played out in her mind in vivid, horrifying detail. She saw what happened after._ 'Oh GODS what did they DO?'_

They transformed Remy into a demon. One sent to murder Rogue.

"JEAN!" Scott shouted at her as she held her head, vision after vision assaulting her. Her green dress splashed around her as she shook._ 'Oh god, no...' _

_'Red?!'_ Logan screamed mentally from the back yard. He'd been sparring and meditating with Laura when he felt Jean's panic spike. _'Jeannie? Talk to me.'_

_'L-Logan?'_ Energy signatures were being thrown wildly around the campus, Jean could hardly focus on one thing._ 'What's happening?'_ Her grip on reality was slipping. This had happened to her once before, decades ago. When her friend died her power manifested during the accident, psychically linking them both during the event. The professor always theorized that that event shaped Jean and her powers for the rest of her life. She'd never felt those feelings since.

Her friend was dying. She was picking up on it telepathically. Jean's mouth went dry when she could finally make sense of it all. Scott gripped her as gently as he could and peered patiently in her face. "Jean, tell me what's-"

_"He's killing her, Scott."_ Snot and tears were dripping down her face, almost in a trance from the raw and unfiltered panic. He was familiar with this, something bad was happening.

"Just_ breathe_, Jean. Try to talk." His shaking hands betrayed his calm voice.

"Kitty and Rogue are in danger, Rogue's gonna _nnngghh_-" She clutched her head again. "You need to get Augustus and get to the Danger Room_. NOW, Scott!_ You're closer than-" He took off running before she'd even finished. Jean had to get much more of a handle on her powers and emotions before she could get anywhere near the situation, especially without the professor.

_'Hurry, Logan. The plan, they... Warren's trapped inside the observatory, I think it's Remy's powers. They've changed. He's the only person almost as skilled as Hank in the medbay. He's worried Kurt might hurt himself trying to get in.'_ She informed him, her head voice choking. Logan was panicking too much to respond. This was a deliberate attempt on Rogue's life, and if he didn't hurry it would work.

_'No, god damn it. NO.'_

_'Hurry, Scott. Augustus is in the kitchen!'_ That had already been the man's guess. Pietro latched onto them both and sped them as fast as he could drag two other people with him. In what felt like seconds, they were in the basement. "Get others," Scott ordered, pumping his legs to get to Rogue and Kitty. He could hear crying, making his gut wrench.

_'Logan will be here in seconds, it'll be fine_-' He prayed, forcing himself to breathe. Poor Augustus had no idea what was happening, he'd just been dragged along the X-Men's leader. He was a scrawny, blonde haired high school junior and a long shot from a real team. But, he had the power to negate mutations. Screaming, Scott gripped his shoulders.

"PULSE, STOP HIM!" He shouted, spotting Rogue unmoving at the Horseman's feet. The terrified child obeyed, understanding quickly what would happen if not. He held his hands out and finally, Death's deadly neurotoxic attack ended. The question still remained if it was too little, too late. Rogue was still. Kitty scrambled closer to the girl in a panic and Scott paled at her burn._ "Katherine-"_

Death was hissing. _'I was not aware of his powers. He will need to be dealt with.'_ A voice in the horseman's mind boomed. _'For now, you come. I wanted you to see but she's as good as dead.'_ Snarling, the mutant disappeared as the X-Men flocked the down mutant. _"Say something,_" Kitty gasped, watching her seriously. "She hasn't _moved,_ Scott."

He struggled not to panic as Logan barreled down the hall. If his healing factor didn't work, they could lose her. For good. Logan also paled when he saw Kitty's wound and Scott struggling to discern if Rogue was breathing._ "C'mon,_ Rogue. What did he do to you?" He wondered aloud, struggling to see through shades of red while his heart slammed in his throat. "Logan-"

"Pulse, get Katherine to the infirmary. NOW." The younger student rose wordlessly and gently ushered Kitty away, despite her protests. Scott was beginning chest compressions but Logan didn't want to wait, especially with Hank and Ororo gone. "Move, Scooter." He pressed, his throat closing. He pressed his rough hand to her smooth, clammy skin. "C'mon, Marie..."

"Her pulse is thready." Scott reported, continuing to press on her chest. It was like she was frozen. Logan could feel her essence getting weaker, possibly too weak to absorb. He couldn't even bare the thought, he'd sooner cut out his own heart for good. But, no matter how hard or where he pressed he felt nothing. _'No, god...'_

_'Jean, it's not working.'_ Scott reported in a choked voice. His head feeling tight.

_'Ororo is guiding them back as fast as she can. It's still at least a half hour from Egypt.'_ She can feel his panic just as a response.

Scott bent down and plugged her nose, leaning her head back and breathing until her chest extended. He caught the man's gaze as Logan shot out his claws, a wild look in his eyes._ "Logan-"_

_"She's turnin' BLUE, Scott."_ He informed him rabidly. They were running out of time. The younger mutant can barely remember the color, but he knows his friend is not supposed to be blue. Silently, he relayed the direness of the situation to Jean as Logan lashed his own claws against his skin. He doesn't even cry out in pain as they heal, he just watched her intently for signs of healing. He saw no change, she was as still as could be. And Scott's panic was growing by the second.

Logan moves his fist to his side and cuts his ribs to the horror of Scott. He does it again, and again, watching with desperate eyes if it's enough to jumpstart her healing. "_C'mon girl_, don't do this." He jabbed again, exclaiming in frustration that she was dying in his arms. He couldn't even smell her, just despair and a scent frighteningly close to death. "Heal! _Take it, take it all_ just heal, damn it!_ ROGUE,"_

He shook her limply in his arms but she went still. Scott shook his head, clutching Rogue's pale wrist in an iron grip.

_'Storm's pushing it, they'll be home in another few minutes.'_

_'Jean she...'_ Scott just looked at the expression on Logan's face_. 'She doesn't have minutes...'_

_'No.'_

Logan didn't move, he didn't breath. Try as he might, he couldn't feel her pulse or her heartbeat. And he could sense the vibrations of Scott's. His own wild heartbeat, too. Where was her's? "_Marie,_" He looked up at Scott like he'd been gutted. "Her heart's not beating."

_"Sure you'll be alright if," Rogue loved Logan's company. But, there was a difference between his company and him watching over her. This was the latter. _

_"Ah am a big girl, Logan. Got a Danger Room session comin' up, anyways. Go bother Laura." She teased, heading towards the basement. _

_"Yeah, yeah..." _

Those are what his last words to her would be instead of telling her she was the single most important thing in his life.


	13. Samba Da Morte

The air practically sizzled as Jean cut through it, struggling to get where the dire situation was. It'd taken some precious time for her to wrangle her abilities. Scott's detailed updates had devolved into frantic, telepathic screams, all splitting Jean's head because of their link._ 'She's dying, she's dying, she's dying!'_ Each declaration makes it harder for Jean to control her widely empathetic powers, but she had to.

Logan wasn't even filling her in, anymore. The psychic didn't want to imagine how he was doing if her boyfriend was panicking. She was the only one would could remedy the situation. _'Focus, Jean...'_ She thought, a green flash in the air. The mansion shook as she zipped through it, students wondering what she was. Against all the training and tutelage of the professor, she closed her eyes and thought of Rogue. Her eyes glowing orange and she focused.

_xxx_

Logan didn't move. He didn't breathe. Try as he might, he couldn't feel her pulse or her heartbeat. And, he could sense the vibrations of Scott's. His own wild heartbeat, too. Where was her's? "_Marie,_" He looked up at Scott like he'd been gutted. "_Her heart's not beating." _He exclaimed to the horror of the X-Men's leader. Barring the missing Morlock's, they had never lost a teammate.

And it couldn't be Rogue, the last solidified X-Men member. She'd been there since before he graduated, memories he couldn't even drag up anymore. He shook his head and tried to get to her body, but Wolverine wouldn't move. He'd always been afraid of this. Something happening to one of the X-Girl's or Ororo and him going feral. He would surpass reason to the point of no return.

There was a hollow anguish in his eyes that shook Scott to his core, that even he didn't know what exactly the wild man was going through. It made him realize how real this was. Logan was gripping her so tight it was a wonder she didn't bleed. Veins popped up through his skin, proof of the tension in his soul. His breaths didn't sound human, and his gaze didn't feel it as he looked at Scott and dared him to touch Rogue right now.

"We _have to-_" Scott's voice broke and Logan began to growl. Rogue's left nostril was bleeding a tiny bit, and the scent of her blood was making his feral grief even worse. _"Logan-" _He reached towards him, but the resulting jerk startled the X-Men's leader.

"No."

Apocalypse had used him to play her just as much as Remy. And, he was just as responsible for her death. He pushed him away and into the arms of being a horseman, of being the only weapon that would kill Rogue. Love.

"Lo-"

_"NO,"_ Scott flinched at the guttural snarl, tears it didn't even seem Logan noticed washing down his face. His eyes were black holes, worse than even Laura's when she first joined the institute. He's panting like a bull and daring anyone else to try to take her away. Scott steels his face, but the sight is almost enough to make him fall to his knees in tears.

His hand still clutched her chin, praying for some reason her powers would react, anyways. Blunt fingers were absentmindedly caressing colorless skin, like she could feel it. Scott's lip began to tremble.

_"Logan, please."_ Scott whispered, a tear making it's way out of his visor. He didn't even hear his words. Then, veins sprouted through Rogue's porcelain skin like roots. Scott's mouth opened and a noise came out before he could think. Veins jutted out all over Logan, too. Old wounds beginning to sprout anew._ 'But, her heart-'_ The thought ended as she began to siphon his energy. He knew better than to complain.

Scott watched the miracle as Logan growled out in pain, collapsing beside Rogue as his blood began to slowly leak on the floor. Rogue's eyes opened and she exhaled a big, deep breath. She didn't move otherwise, but Scott could see the distress and fear in her eyes._ 'Oh god, what if she's...'_ Scott would fling himself off the nearest cliff if this attack permanently injured her.

Just the thought makes more tears squeeze from his eyes before he rushes to her side, rolling Logan and checking his vitals to make sure he was okay. His healing factor was already back at work, he wouldn't be down long. "R-Rogue, c-can you hear me?" He called to her, his voice shaking. "I'm _right_ here, Jean's coming and the professor's returning. Okay?"

She blinked and it seemed to be in acknowledgement. Her breaths filled the silence, Scott counting each one before he realizes it. He finally exhaled when she spoke, so softly he thought he imagined it._ "Scott._" She blinked again, more determined. _"Logan-" _

"He's right here, he's okay." He patted him with a shaky hand, but she doesn't turn her head. As if on cue, the man grunted. Scott almost swore he heard her call for him, despite being out cold. He noticed Rogue's breaths quicken but her body didn't seem to cooperate. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Logan forced himself to sit up, his heart hammering.

_"Stripe,"_

They were all relieved when Jean appeared in her dress, looking a little spent. "They're-"

_"Rogue!_ Scott! Kitty!" A dense, moist atmosphere followed the brown-skinned weather witch, her uniform still on. Her skin is sallow and not as warm as usual. Her eyes are a little bloodshot, maybe her face even tearstained. Then, Scott remembers she stormed the entire way from Egypt to get there. Hank followed, pushing the telepath and juggling an enormous amount of portable medical equipment. They both floated to the girl's side.

The navy fur on Hank's face is matted and wet, Charles' face white as a sheet with deep bags under his eyes. _"Get her neck stabilized-_" Hank demanded in a distressed tone none of them had ever heard before. Jean was on it quickly, squinting her eyes in concentration. "Gods, her spine. Is she-"

"Yes, she's okay. She suffered a massive neurotoxic attack." Jean relayed in relief. Everyone in the room went paler as Logan stared down at her, watching every movement of her body with satisfaction. Every breath, every blink was like heroin compared to thinking she was dead. Those seconds felt longer than his entire century of living. "She was paralyzed, so much so she wasn't able to _breathe._ Logan's healing factor is working on it, this paralysis is only temporary." Jean continued, her face turning green. The thought of Scott doing that to her was too much to bare. _'Oh, Rogue.'_

Hank cursed to himself and Ororo threw her head in her hands. Charles' eyes mostly lingered on Jean. As Scott watched, he could definitely see they were having a mental conference. And for some reason, Charles didn't seem very pleased. He can't help but feel protective but he'll just be grateful his friend was going to be okay.

"This was a very close call." Is all the bald telepath says after a moment. He looks close to tears himself.

_"Katya..."_ A crudely bandaged Kitty appeared at the mouth of the hallway. She was followed by a frantic Piotr, and Warren helping an exhausted Kurt in with him.

_"Mein schwester!_" He exclaimed, despite hanging from Angel's shoulder. Despite his obvious exhaustion, Kurt was looking around worriedly for his sibling. He'd known it was bad when Jean screamed in his mind to find Warren, worse when he couldn't locate him.

"Is she-" It was a shaky Scott and Jean who intercepted the hysterical girl. She was shaking, too. Her skin uncharacteristically pale and her eyes anxious.

"Yes, Kitty." Jean sighed tiredly. "She's gonna be alright, we think." She frowned at the stiff bandaging on Kitty's shoulder.

"She needs some space for Hank and the professor to work." Scott tried to steady his voice, his hand slipping in Jean's. At least a little satisfied that Rogue was better than she was when Augustus dragged her out of there, Kitty reluctantly hung back. She could tell by everyone's collective complexions that a lot had happened when she'd left, a lot.

"Back to the infirmary with you, Ms. Pryde." Hank ordered, his face lacking mirth as he listened to Rogue's chest with a stethoscope. "Piotr, could I trouble to help me transport Anna and this equipment?" He moved quickly, shooting his girlfriend a concerned look.

"Of course," He answered, grimacing when he sees how pale Rogue had managed to become. "Katya, I will see you up the stairs and Hank will continue treating you?" He sent her a pleading look as he hoisted Rogue carefully into his arms. He burned under Logan's intense stare as he stood beside the doctor. Whatever had happened, he was glad he missed it.

"I will let you all know when she can have visitors." Logan is still too shocked to complain. He wanted Hank to run every test and give the girl a clean bill of health before he went to see her, they had no idea what happened. Charles let out a heavy sigh when Hank, Piotr, Warren, and Kurt all disappeared into an elevator. Ororo placed a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Some tea, while we wait for news. Charles?" He gave a distracted grunt and a lame smile, his mind clearly occupied as she rolled him away. Scott said nothing as he turned and entered the Danger Room to blow off some tension. Logan was still sitting on the floor, lacking the strength to stand or move. Jean stood with him for a long time in silence. They were very different, but they both felt deeply.

Groaning, he wiped a hand over his face. What just happened?

"The professor is upset with me," Jean began, a sad smile on her face. Logan cocked an eyebrow.

_"You?_ Never." He stood, his face twisted in a scowl. "_I_ was the one supposed to be protecting you all, her from_ that._" He growled in frustration.

Jean said nothing but she smiled, her eyes shut as she waited for him to realize. He had felt Rogue's heart stop, then he felt it beating. No medical equipment, and his mutation didn't restart hearts. He thought about how her powers manifested, how she could link. How even he didn't know just what Jean could do. "Her... Her heart._ You._.."

All the blood seemed to rush to his head as he stared at her, realizing what she did. What she risked. "It's a risk. _Always_ a risk. But, so was waiting for the equipment to get here. One I just couldn't take." Jean told him firmly, her eyes shining._ 'Couldn't let you watch someone else you love die, couldn't let Remy kill her.' _Jean sighed, so conflicted and seeing the professor's side as well. "I could've done more damage, damage even Hank couldn't fix."

Logan took out a cigar and she lit it, maintaining eye contact the whole time. "Yeah. Coulda jus' done nothing and let her die, right here with me and Slim." He gripped her forearm firmly. "I could never repay you, none of us could." Jean just smiled.

"I finally paid her back."

* * *

"Thank you for coming here, Logan. I know you want to be by her side." There was an untouched cup of black coffee in front of him as he sat. Ororo, Warren, and Scott were also cramped into the telepath's office. "Hank would be here, but he is monitoring Rogue's recuperation. After this," Charles tried to smile but ultimately failed. "I'm sure you'll be able to visit."

Not even that lightened the wild man's mood. He couldn't sense her. Smell her. Feel her. She'd_ died._ He'd lived through the forceful separation of their bond and felt it come back infinitely stronger. The look in her eyes when she woke up makes his stomach twist in knots. He didn't just want to be by her side, he wanted to murder every threat that existed to her systematically. Starting with Remy.

"I wanted to discuss what we should do." Ororo scrubbed her face tiredly. There was lots to discuss and very few solutions.

"What _can_ we do?" Warren pressed, looking around seriously. "They've singled her out. We need to protect her." Charles only nodded solemnly.

"We _only_ defeated Apocalypse with her, last time." Scott reminded hotly.

"She had targets on her back," Charles agreed. "But nothing,_ nothing_ like this..." He shut his eyes, the images coming back to haunt him again. It had never been about Remy, it'd been about derailing her. "I can't, in good conscience, let her on the field right now." Logan only snorted.

_"Let her?_ Like you'll keep her from trying to liberate_ him,_ and fix the mistake she still feels she made all those years ago." He snapped. He wanted to protect her, too. But he didn't want her rushing off alone because the institute locked her away. Especially with his growing psyche inside of her. She'll take off, he knows it. And, he can't let her do that.

"When she's healed, we stop splitting the team and put together a defense heavy apprehension team with her." Scott theorized, his hand on his chin in thought. "I can get working on some drills while she's still in the medbay..." Both Ororo and Charles shifted uncomfortably. The growl rumbled deep within Logan's throat. They were doing his least favorite thing, beating around the bush. If they were privy to information about Rogue, he wanted it.

"Charles," He demanded. "What is it?"

"She's healing, Logan. Your healing factor is_ working_... But,"

_"But?"_ Scott stepped forward, the worry creasing lines in his face.

"It is not her natural mutation. She borrows enough to heal herself, to live. Whatever Gambit did to her, it's left her heart very weak." The room is a vacuum, even Angel is shocked as Logan stands.

"Then, _let me-_"

"Her heart rate raises when she uses her mutation, Logan." He informed her grimly. "That's the problem. Your healing factor is repairing it, but it is taking far longer than other wounds. And, with Remy being controlled in the way some of us were, the way _she_ has been many times... I fear that she will not give herself time to get stronger, to walk away from this unscathed. I am very worried the values I strived to teach her will..." He doesn't finish the thought, covering his face with his hand.

"If we can even convince her to sit this Apocalypse/Sinister situation out. Is there anyone out there with powers like her's? Powers who can stop him?" Angel was just as worried about Rogue, but if she died there may be no key left to saving the world.

"There's... Dorian. And... Augustus." Ororo explained unenthusiastically.

"Pulse is a junior and Dorian_ might_ be in middle school." Scott answered. Angel massaged her face as Logan snarled.

"Rogue_ ain't_ lettin' babes in the field. She almost broke down at having to absorb the kid." He huffed in frustration. "They're off limits, as they _should_ be." He looked back at the telepath.

"So, what do we do?" Nobody said anything. None of the questions seemed to have answers. They heard a rumble downstairs, and Logan was flying down the stairs before anyone could talk. Charles only sighed.

"Hank must've just told our friend that she will need to take it considerably easier." He rubbed his temple, feeling like he'd let just about everyone down.

"She'll get better, professor." Scott promised, looking at his shoes.

_xxx_

_"Anna please, this is also bad for yo-"_

_"Anna Marie,"_ It was Logan's voice that finally made her freeze, standing defiantly on her bed. "If you don't relax and let McCoy start treating you..." She watched him, he hadn't taken that voice since she was a teenager going through the worst of her psyches. He never said her full name, either. She slowly settled on the bed, her face red. "Why you always got a damn death wish!"

She ignored his question, tears in her eyes. _"He-"_

"Anna, please. You _shouldn't_ even be moving, yet. You still need to rest." Logan leaned forward with a snarl that made her recline in the bed, reluctantly.

"I_ don't_ wanna see you giving McCoy a hard time again." She blinked, refusing to cry just to be stubborn. She was grown now, a teacher. Responsible for kids. Her own team. She hated when he made her feel like a sixteen year old girl.

"He said he can't approve me to be on the team, yet! Do ya_ know_ what he's sayin'?" Logan's face softened. "This is _all_ mah fault!" He moved to her quickly and placed a gentle hand on the side of her head. He finally smelled it, the faint scent of cinnamon lingering in her anger. Her rage. Her despair. She was weak, a little broken, but still there.

"Not everythin' is your fault, darlin'." He wished she'd just understand. He stroked silky hair so tenderly Rogue crooned, the rumble soft and steady in the back of her throat. Logan had to fight a moan. Every time he gave her his healing factor, more and more feralness seeped down into her like honey in the cracks of the sidewalk. She leaned into his touch.

"There. Ms. Anna Marie's heart rate is finally resting." Hank sighed, his own feral instincts clueing him in to more than he'd ever inquire about. "I had just broken the news that the state of Anna's heart is concerning, to me." The sides of his face pulled down and his words took Rogue's attention back from feral bliss.

"But I'm _healin',_ aren't I?" She shot back, a growl rolling out her mouth with ease. She even sounded like him. "My heart will be good as new, few hours. Tops." Hank only sighed as Logan listening carefully.

"It is far more complicated than that. Not long ago, after _Ms. Marvel_." Logan felt the girl tense beside him. "You suffered an irregular/weak heartbeat, then..."

"I can take_ bullets_, Hank-"

"But nothing will save you from congestive heart failure!" He exclaimed, his frustration evident. "We've seized his research, his findings. _Mr. Sinister."_ Rogue paled and Logan placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is an awful, horrid, man! And also the smartest it seems we've ever encountered. He has hundreds, and _hundreds_ of pages of research stating that lambda to omega level mutants are almost_ always_ predisposed to weakened hearts, and yours has been restarted twice!" Guilt washed his features for being in Egypt when only he could carry out such important life measures, especially for her.

"You ain't_ superwoman_, Stripes." Logan pulled the girl close to him. She sure hated being fussed over. He feared a world without her in it.

_"He's got him, Logan."_ Hank hung his head, even in his urgency he knew what he was asking her was impossible. He watched sadly as she trembled in Logan's arms._ 'It'd be like asking Logan not to go after her. What a tragic situation Apocalypse has thrust us in.'_ She sobbed helplessly. "Ah don't _care_ what ya think, it's on me." She threw her face in her tired hands. "He got mixed up in this trying to protect _me_..." Tears slid past her eyes as she shook her head.

"Darlin," The anxious, begging Logan was not known for tugged at her heart. "Hank says ya got a weak heart and you got a target on your back bigger than Peter. _Think_ about this." He cupped her face in rough hands, unafraid of her skin.

"You want me to jus' _stay_ here?" She wrenched away from him, Hank feeling the sudden urge to check on another chart. "Logan, what if it was-"

_"You?_" Logan snarled, standing and sending the chair back. Rogue stared into his eyes, her heart fluttering. She was going to say Kitty or Jean, but the way he'd said that derailed her thoughts all together.

"A little calmer, Ms. Anna Marie." Hank called from another room. Rogue looked away, her earlobes burning.

"You understand me better than anyone." She looked into dark, stormy eyes. "You know why Ah can't jus' sit here, Logan. Ah _won't_." He gripped her hands, covered in brown gloves he'd gifted her.

"I know that," He answered, looking straight in her eyes. "I'm askin' you to give yourself a chance to heal more before you try something stupid." Her gaze dropped to pale, veiny arms. She always stayed so vascular after absorbing him.

"He's still_ in there_, Logan." She said, so quiet he almost couldn't hear. He placed a hand on the top of her head.

"I know." He answered. "We're gonna get him back." She tried to believe him. But, he hadn't seen when he attacked her. Despite the thoughts making his tongue thick and clumsy, and her smell, the slowly returning scent of magnolias and honey were crashing his thoughts. "There are some things, Marie..." The shadowed look on his face made him turn his face to her. "Even _my_ healing factor can't fix, and your heart stopping is one of them." The memory of not feeling her heartbeat makes sweat form on his brow, and his breath short. "We're not being overprotective, what Hank is saying is important, Rogue. Promise me."

She stared into his two black gems of eyes._ "Please. Pro-"_

"Ah promise." She whispered. Whatever had happened had put the fear of god in them all, and that felt like exactly what Apocalypse wanted. He pulled her close to him and fought the urge to inhale her hair. Even he had a feeling it wasn't about to be this simple, not at all.

* * *

Apocalypse glared at Remy as he stayed strapped onto his examination table. His skin was still like charcoal. Sinister was scowling beside him, his arms folded tightly.

"She lived."


	14. Reactor

Logan stared unflinchingly into the infirmary through the window. It was late, and all occupants inside were asleep. Rogue in the bed, Kitty draped on her lap, and Kurt in a chair by her side. Scott stood beside him after a while. His face was set solemnly like stone, exhaustion lining his features. It'd been a long couple of days. He was still reeling from the day's events, and he knew the man beside him was. "How is she," He finally asked. Logan heaved a heavy sigh.

"Exhausted from her temper tantrum, earlier." He grumbled, still miffed. "She can't fight like this." Scott placed his hands on his hips, like he often did when faced with a problem. Rogue would throw her heart out when they were trying to hold her back from battle. "And," The words seem to cut him on the way out. "We ain't gonna be able to keep her away from_ Gambit._"

Anger spikes in Scott's stomach. He couldn't even listen to Kitty's tearful statement about what had happened, how awful it had been. His black skin, his evil eyes. The awful things he said. Him watching her as she died. Control or not, he would _never_ forgive him. But, he was still out there waiting for an opportunity to kill her (and he's almost succeeded). "She feels like it's_ her_ fault-"

"She feels like everything is her fault." Scott retorted, massaging tense temples. "What are we donna do?" Logan's face darkened.

"Don't worry, Shades. Got a plan." He answered in a gravelly voice. The other mutant begins to realize it's gotta be a crazy one. "Gonna need to borrow Red, though." He gets primed to start complaining, but when he looks back into the infirmary, he realizes they're desperate.

"Go on..." Logan shifts uncomfortable.

"Gonna pay my old friends, the Avengers a visit."

* * *

Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers did not consider the X-Men friends. Understanding or not, one of them had taken one of theirs. He couldn't let it go, he wouldn't.

His teammates seemed to be moving on, but how could he? She was in a coma and a mutant girl got to fly around a be a hero. It was digusting. Unholy. How was it fair? He was caught in a stagnant thought when the power flickered, a very bad thing in the lab on his massive, Avenger's tower floor. _'Billion dollar mansion...'_ He thought to himself, leaning out the window to see fine weather.

He was a dark haired man, olive skinned. Swarmy, not unhandsome (in a used car salesman kind of way). You either loved Tony Stark, or you hated him. But, he didn't really care either way. All he cared about was the precious, irreplaceable research in his lab. Deciding to investigate, he found himself shock to find a short, leprechaun of a man and a runway model standing in his room.

"There must be... Some convention in town." He began, eyeing their uniforms wearily. He was reaching for a button to trip an alarm.

"I'm a mutant." Jean said flatly. "Everyone's been put into a deep sleep." Tony's blood ran cold. He feared telepaths most, he had no way to defend against them.

"Just_ listen,_ Stark-" The invent began to groan. He knew that voice anywhere,

"Oh, I_ know_ Wolverine isn't here." He began, jumping angrily to his feet. He pressed a button on his wrist and his trademark red and gold suit enveloped him, all but his head. "It was your pet experiment that put Carol in a coma!" He accused angrily, his finger pointed at him. "How dare you-"

"Listen," Logan held his hands out cautiously. "Rogue didn't mean for any of that to happen_. Mystique and Lady Mastermind_ are the ones who controlled your teammate." He emphasized for what felt like the hundredth time. "Rogue is not a bad kid." He tried to explain.

"That's what we came to tell you." Jean added. Tony looked between them for a long moment, not convinced.

"Why?" He asked, his arms folding in front of him.

"Just... Watch." Jean insisted, shooting images to his brain before he thought to put his helmet on. _'This is Rogue absorbing four of her teammate's powers to aid human civilians while sentinels went rogue and attacked homo sapiens. And, here is Rogue using her powers to help evacuate humans when Magneto attacked the manhattan bridge._' She explained in his mind. Tony only sighed.

"Okay, you guys are heroes, sometimes. What's that got to-"

"We need your technology. Schematics." He stared at Logan blankly. "That_ thing_ on your chest, your reactor... How does it work?" Tony began to laugh dryly.

"You can't be_ serious? _For her," He held his hands out.

"There's more at stake than our teammate." Jean pressed, shooting images of the X-Men narrowly defeating Apocalypse. _'She defeated him using her own leech powers, the same ones that were stolen to give him strength. If something happens to her... Our odds of defeating him go down. A lot. This will affect the whole world, and mutants most of all.'_ Tony shuddered, trying to block the images from his mind.

"Okay, okay. Alright." He looked them up and down. "Whatever." He huffed. "But, nobody there is going to be able t-"

"Trust me, we can build whatever you can throw at us." Logan cut in impatiently. Tony only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, whiskers. What's wrong with her heart?" He grumbled, sketching quickly on paper.

"It's weak." He commented grimly. Tony cocked an eyebrow.

"And, she wants to fight.._ Th_-Apocalypto, or whatever? I can't build a reactor to fix stupid." He snapped, not feeling like taking the heat to fix the inevitable. When Logan growled he exhaled. "But, I could build a suit..." Jean cocked an eyebrow.

"Like... Yours?" He shook his head.

"No, dorky. Like _yours._" He responded, continuing to draw. "But I can put a harness with the reactor on it. She can wear it, make that baby out of an adamantium/vibranium alloy..." He looked between them. "_Guess_ I'll send that with you... The suit should protect her. Then, she can take it off when she's being a... Normal mutant, or _whatever_." He sighed loudly and began digging through tools. "Gimme an hour, have I'll have it drawn and send you with the shit you'll need."

Logan folded his arms, finally satisfied.

* * *

Hank ran his fingers over the intensely detailed blueprints like it was the Holy Grail of all things. He had his spectacles on, and Logan knew he was amazed because he hadn't spoken. Not a word.

_"Logan..."_ He said finally.

"Will it work? Like he said? Or is a dummy blueprint?" He knew better than to underestimate S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Hank shook his head.

"No, no. It's _brilliant_. It should..." He looked up. "It should operate for the purposes we need. I'll have it made in a day, tops. With Ms. Pryde's help, that is." Logan nodded.

"Hurry, Hank." Then, the blue man was fast at work, fascinated to have the work of Tony Stark (on his Arch Reactor, no less.) It was proprietary technology he'd shared with no one. He disappeared in his lab as Logan watched. After a moment he exhaled, holding his head in his hands. This had been one hell of a hail mary, and he couldn't believe it worked.

* * *

"So... It's like an_ Iron Man_ suit?" Rogue questioned, still confined to the infirmary bed.

"Not exactly," Hank answered giddily. "It is just like your uniform. All black, with the device anchored on the chest. After a quick surgery, it will sync in like Tony's Reactor. protecting and powering your heart as you fight. For until you're all healed." He explained to her. He and Logan watched closely for her reaction. They both chuckled when she smiled.

"So, it's _kinda_ like an Iron Man suit." Logan chuckled, a deep throaty laugh for the first time in what felt like forever. "Thanks, Hank. Ah'll wear it."

"I'm honored, Anna. And now, you can still participate. But, I do still recommend rest." He explained, a finger wagging. He didn't want to see her or Kitty in that condition again. She turned to Logan when he waded out of the infirmary to do something else. She was looking a little better, some color returned to her skin and a light in her eyes.

Logan found himself almost annoyed by her scent again as he stood beside her. "How did you pull this off?" She can imagine the state of the Avenger's mansion now. "How many laws ya break?" He chuckled again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think me and Red did anything wrong." He answered carefully, but Rogue still found herself suspicious. Still, it was a solution but not to all their problems. Logan senses the complete shift in her mood, her mind is on Remy. _'Damn fool,'_ Logan thought bitterly. _'How could he be so stupid?'_ He wasn't around for Apocalypse, he didn't respect that terror.

"Ah'm a liability, Logan." He clapped a big hand on her back.

"Hey, don't say that." He ordered. "You trust Hank to bring that vision to life." He frowned when her face twisted.

"Ah, Ah don't _mean_ that." She admitted, her voice small. She meant him. Remy. It feels like bricks are tied to his feet as he watches her breakdown, again. "Ah can face Sinister. Apocalypse, too." She sniffed. "But how do Ah face_ him,_ Logan? Ah tried and Ah faile-"

"Try again!" He snarled at her, his voice husky with want. She shivered involuntarily, his voice invading her. "That's what we do, you know that. Like it was when Mesmero took the whole team over. Like it was me, if someone turned these claws against you... Like _any_ other mission, Rogue." She looked at his hands as he held them out.

_"You?"_ She repeated in disgust. "You think Ah'd keep it together if _you_ were comin' after me!?" She replied in shock.

_"You better,"_ Logan shot back, getting tired of her defeatist attitude. This is not who he trained. "You'd find a way to get through to me, or tear me apart! Whatever you have to do, you'd never let your end come like this." He shot his claws out for emphasis, forcing her to turn away. "You love him, Rogue? Then you don't let him kill you. _You fight him back._" He declared, his eyes shining.

Rogue huffed, knowing she wasn't sure she could do that. But she'd have to try. Apocalypse had left her no choice. "You fight, Rogue." Logan repeated, not satisfied until he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Okay, Logan. Ah can promise you, Ah'll fight." He nodded, vibrating with adrenaline.

"I know you will." He affirmed. "I know, fer you especially, Marie. This is a nightmare. This is so much stacked against you, the logical answer is it is impossible." He grabbed her gloved hand and it was shaking. "But, it isn't because you're with us, with_ me._ We're gonna get you through this, Rogue. I promise. Him, too." She nodded, captivated by the hulking man's stare.

Nobody had ever looked at her this way before, not even Remy. It was something beyond explanation. It was beyond her five senses, a sixth she couldn't describe. But, it was there. The first thing she saw when her eyes focused was him. When her heart started beating again, his memories on her mind. Staring down, clutching her. She didn't know how, but she knew he'd make sure it'd be okay. He's the only person who's always kept his word to her.

"Anna? Logan?" They broke apart, Hank impossibly red. "Heartbeat... The suit isn't finished quite _yet._" Rogue tucked some hair behind her ear, completely embarrassed that Hank had walked in on that.

"Oh," She laughed sheepishly. "Right."


	15. Anchored

Rogue examined the lithe suit Hank had worked on endlessly designing for it. It felt the same as her other uniforms, except for the heaviness on her chest. She frowned as she absentmindedly rubbed her fingers over the cold metal. Her heart now required the device to keep from beating erratically. She tried to push the sobering thought from her mind. It's darker than her last X-Suit, mostly black with grey and red detailing.

More form fitting, thigh length grey boots and matching long gloves. There was a yellow, 'X' shaped harness over her chest containing the reactor device protecting her heartbeat. Logan watched, his eyes anxious as she took to the air. How could he not worry? He was going three times healing her, now he felt like he felt her every heartbeat. It was unbearable to be apart from her.

And each moment Gambit is turned into that _thing_ is killing her, he's watching it. She's ready to fight, no matter the consequences. That's what scares him most. "How do Ah look?" She inquired from a curtain of wavy, auburn hair. Logan only sighed at the irony behind the question, rolling a cigar between his lips.

"How do you _feel?_" Was what he was more worried about. She stared at him, her eyes beneath a rim of purple, today. It almost made him nostalgic.

"Fine." She insisted, her face setting to stone. He'd believe it when he saw it. He was hard pressed to see anyone be fine, lately. He tried not to admire her lithe figure twisting in painted on fabric. She was more covered than any other mansion inhabitant and she looked so good, his jacket shrugged on over the X-Suit Hank made. He didn't know how he could stand desiring her, and she had no idea. He tried ignore the scent of magnolia and rain water. And honey soaked bees...

"Logan? Ya alright?" He'd gone a little pale. Was he alright? She had almost died more times than he can count, but was he alright. He tries not to roll his eyes.

"As I can be, I guess. Still don't feel so good about you rushin' off to fight. You need more time, Rogue-"

"Remy doesn't_ have_ more time. The world doesn't have time!" Logan exhaled through this nose, like a bull.

"It's not all on you, though. You have a whole team of people helpin'." It was a pointless argument, but one he loves her too much not to make. If it's the world or her, he picks her. And that was before she ever absorbed him. The world didn't get to almost break her and then expect her to save it, again. He just thinks maybe the rest of them could pick up the slack.

She appreciates him. Nobody tries to stop the self destructive martyr she's known to be. Except him.

"Thank you for believing that." He dropped his eyes, unable to meet sordid, grey eyes. They were too old for someone as young as her, right on the mark for someone who lived the lives of others a thousand times. Eyes that stop the whole world when he looks in them. "Logan?"

"Sorry," He mumbles, fumbling for a cigar. The girl had him smoking through packs. "Been a little spacey lately." He feels the girls suspicious and concerned stare, but they weren't getting into that can of worms. Not just yet. He watched her tentatively as she eases out of the infirmary. It feels like she's been in there forever, but to everyone else it was too soon.

"Are you sure you shoul-" Kitty began, eyeing her with an arched eyebrow. Kurt rushed forward and opened the doors out of the infirmary lobby.

"Let me get it for you!" Kurt suggested anxiously, his tail swishing behind him. Rogue only sighed.

"Ah'm fine, Kurt. Really." Neither of her friends seem convinced but she steeled her face, anyways. "Hank built this especially for me and my stupid ol' heart." She smiled but Kurt dropped his stare and Kitty chewed her lip. She was joking, but nobody else seemed to find it funny. "Ah want to go. Looking for him. If we can." Scott's face is impassive, his arms crossed over a broad chest in his X-Suit.

_"Hank,_ is she cleared on duty?" The blue mutant sighed down at her chart.

"With the suit, yes, I can clear her for the field." He didn't seem happy about it. Rogue smirked triumphantly, ready to get off her ass and do something about everything that happened. Scott sucked his teeth.

"Well, good. Jean is getting some reading in Seattle." Now, Rogue felt herself pale. He almost killed_ her._ The love of her life almost sent her over the rainbow bridge. Could she face him? Would she freeze again, get herself or someone else killed? It must've been written on her face. Logan moved closer to her and said a lot of things with a look. A lot of things she was grateful for.

"We'll be together." He says, the look in his eye surprisingly soft for how hard he was gripping her arm. She was glad he was keeping her anchored to the earth. For a second, she felt like she might float away when she realizes what she has to face. Nobody really seems to notice, besides Jean, that is. And she can't really be surprised (or ignore it if she tried, they were both constant projectors). She noticed the dynamics of their relationship changing back when he first touched her.

Now they were two forces of nature, as solid as she and Scott. She could not deny what she felt. Witnessed. And now was certainly not the time to question it.

"We'll get through this." Scott added, his face lost in thought. Everyone seemed a bit tense and worried.

* * *

Apocalypse and Sinister ran Remy through the brainwashing process two more times. He was simultaneously the best horseman and the worst. No other subject had been transformed to the same extent as him. But, he had lapses where he'd regain control and threaten both powerful mutants. Curse them, promising pain and death. The episodes didn't last long, but they were concerning to say the least. Because of them, Rogue had narrowly survived.

And as long as she lived, Apocalypse was in danger. He knew this to be the truth, the sting of his last defeat still felt. He knelt before them both, silver hair shrouding his vision. The first mutant was stroking his chin and marveling at their handiwork. The doctor was not pleased, however. The real Remy should've disappeared by now. How was he fighting their combined efforts? It was beginning to bother him.

"I don't feel good about this." He admitted, hoping his admittance of failure wasn't a death sentence. Apocalypse didn't seem to mind, much. Remy was inconsequential to the whole scheme of things. Rogue needed to be an agent at their disposal or dead. Either would work for him.

"We will not send him on anymore missions." En Sabah Nur boomed. "We will use him as bait. Once the girl is healed enough, she will come crawling back here." An illusion of Rogue flying frantically towards their base emerged in front of Mr. Sinister. "We make a distraction, lure her here. The situation will resolve itself." The doctor grinned. This was the cruel and conniving strategizing he was used to.

"Yes. The X-Men are foolish, we can get them right where we want them." Apocalypse nodded, watching his horseman closely.

"Wake Pestilence. I grow tired of waiting." Magneto stood motionless in the corner, unable to fight the mental ties that bound him to their service.

_Magneto tried to protect his daughter the best way he knew how. He had accrued too many enemies. If people knew she was his daughter, they would never stop coming after her. He gave her up to safety, hoping his legacy didn't haunt her the way they had Pietro and Wanda. Unfortunately, Mr. Sinister had been keeping a close eye on her for a while. _

_With him controlled, capturing her had been light work. She moaned, celedon eyes opening to a dark, damp room. "Nnnggh... What." _

_"Polaris." Apocalypse's voice boomed. She began wiggling against her metal restraints, but nothing happened. Her powers were inhibited, making her the perfect candidate to be brainwashed._

_"No," She had heard the legends and the stories of Apocalypse. But never did she dream she'd be trapped in front of him. _

_"Oh yes. I was about to transform your decrepit father when Nathaniel told me about you..." Tears were already streaming down her face as he peered at her, grinning. "Simple brainwashing for him, will do. You, my dear... You are destined for bigger and better things." She shook her head, kiwi hair splashing wildly around her. She would not bid his will, she'd die first. _

_"No, I can't! I won't. You bastard, you'll never get away with this. Ever. And I will find a way to bury you." He reached out a massive hand to her face. Polaris screamed and shook, trying her best to evade his touch. _

_"Such spirit." He sighed, gripping her chin delicately. "You will serve me well." _

_"NO,"_

She was still Magneto's beautiful daughter, but her skin was pale and mottled with deep, purple scars and marks. She stood before them in full, spiked armor that hid her face and figure. The X-Men didn't need to know who she was. Sinister reached out and hesitantly pulled back the hood covering her face. She looked at them with dead, green eyes.

"Your brother horseman..." The Geneticist began.

"Death." Apocalypse followed, his gaze unflinching on Polaris. "He seems to be experiencing... Difficulty with the reassignment process." He watched the mutant closely, for any signs of free will. "This inner conflict, he seems to be reconciling what it is with who he used to be. Gambit." He circled around Magneto's daughter. "Before I release you, I must be sure."

Finally, the horseman turned to him, her eyes dull. "Sure, master?" She repeated. Apocalypse nodded.

"That you know who you are. Who you are, and who you no longer are." He stressed. Her stare lowered to the ground. The hulking mutant crossed his arms expectantly. "How do you feel, _Pestilence_?" She forced her eyes upward. "How do you feel when I say the name: Polaris?" He smiled as she pulled her hood back up, covering her blotted face.

"I feel nothing, master. Absolutely_ nothing._"

* * *

Reports of a mutant based attack on the Aurora Bridge led X-Men there. It was an uncharacteristically quiet flight. Everyone was reflecting on the last battle with Apocalypse. On Remy, and whether his soul could be saved or redeemed like Ororo and the professor. On what laid waiting for them, if all of them would make it back. There was too much to ponder, especially with every mission getting harder than the last.

Logan thought he was only imagining it when Rogue reached out for his hand, clutching it in an iron grip. Of course she was scared, any honest person would be. He squeezed back, letting her know he understood how she felt and that he'd see her through this, too.

"Ah'm scared." She admitted, her lip trembling. Most of all that she would let Remy or her team down. Logan's words were swimming through her head. If she let Remy hurt her or worse, he would never forgive himself for it. But, when it came to the matters of her complicated heart, she knew it wouldn't be that simple. Apocalypse had her twisting in the wind.

Sinister had narrowly defeated the X-Men by simply taking Jean, extracting her DNA, and sending her off with the Hellfire club. They were effectively without a leader the whole time. That was a whole other story, and there was even more at stake with Apocalypse back. Rogue's death could lead to those terrifying visions the professor saw. If there was nothing to stop the super mutant, anything was possible.

Logan looked into her eyes, more sure than ever that everything would be fine. He thought loving her silently, watching her be with Remy was the hardest thing he'd ever go through. But then, he lived those few, horrifying moments he thought she was dead. Pining through unrequited love was a cakewalk compared to living with the knowledge he failed to protect her. And, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Takes a brave person to admit that." He told her, his fingers rubbing her ringed fingers through gloves. "I'm scared all the time." He smiled when she scoffed.

"You? _Scared?"_ He wasn't afraid of anything. Not world dominating super-mutants fixated on her. Not her terrorist mother, obsessed with her destiny. And not of her uncontrollable mutation and dangerous powers. The words didn't even make sense in the same sentence. She gasped quietly, however, when he gripped her hand tighter

"All the time. Every time any one of you steps out on a mission." His face sobered as he thought about her, specifically. "Just because I don't seem scared for myself don't mean I ain't scared." He corrected. "We use that fear to get what we need done, done." He looked back into stormy eyes. She nodded, hesitantly. But he's only ever asked her to try.

She dragged her eyes from his when they finally landed in the cloudy city. Rogue swallowed hard, steeling her nerves as they prepared to face one of their most dangerous missions yet. The pair didn't notice Jean's blush, her emerald gaze locked with the ground. When the two biggest emotional projectors of the mansion were toeing feelings on the line of love, she noticed. She couldn't help it.

Their bond had always run a little deeper than everyone else's. They'd been through a lot of the same things, and Rogue's natural plight activated every paternal bone in Logan's body, ten fold. But this was different. Rogue wasn't the runt of the litter he was protecting. She'd grown into a brave, powerful woman. One who understood the code Logan lived his life by better than anyone.

She shared his anguish better than any other couple could hope to do. And every positive, healthy relationship that Rogue managed to have stemmed from her trust in the him. Even before she confronted the traumas thrust on her by Mystique and trusted her teammates, she trusted_ him._ Logan loved her more than he loved riding his bikes. More _than_ his bikes. More than nature. Than peace. Than freedom.

And he was a part of her, his mutation and his ferality nestling deeper in Rogue's DNA than any other psyche. Jean erected a stronger shield in her mind. There is a part of the telepath that's naturally nosy, but even she doesn't want to pry at the raw, all consuming feelings. She tries to hide her sheepish look as they filed out of the X-Jet.


	16. Plague

Civilians fled while historical Seattle landmarks crumbled underneath the female horseman's rage. She looked larger than the Juggernaut with hard, cold, imposing armor shrouding her delicate frame. It was Apocalypse's mission to make her everything she wasn't, better than she was, before. His perfect messenger of death. Magneto had grown old and ever frailer. His daughter would take up the mantle of serving him until he could no longer.

She lived up to the name as her terrifying, green powers tore the Space Needle from it's precarious perch, people screaming and crying from below. Her green eyes narrowed in her helm as Jean flew through the sky like a missile. It was time to put all her training and hard work to use._ 'Ororo, I could use some wind. This is going to be tricky._' If she failed, the people inside perish. The goddess obliged, lifting to the air to back the telepath up.

Kurt and Kitty teleported into the heart of chaos, working together frantically to grab and evacuate people in the path of falling debris. Roads were upturned and jagged, guard railings, signs, and all nearby metal twisted and gnarled as people tripped over it. It looked like Magneto's handiwork, but he's nowhere to be found. Buildings were cracked in half, leaning precariously and waiting to demolish everything in their path.

The Russian mutant moved quickly, pushing a man out of the way of chunks of concrete and grabbing a child before the impact. He turned his back to the crash, shielding the kid successfully before ushering them to a safer area. "Out of harms way," He insisted, turning back to watch Jean struggle to hold the massive structure (filled with living people) from crashing onto helpless individuals below. His silver skin glinted in the sun as he tried to spy his girlfriend in the insanity.

When the mammoth horseman seemed to notice, Ororo pivoted and summoned dark clouds to cover the sky. "Storms, _guide us against this evil!_" Thunder cracks as rain starts and lightning rattles the armor covering Pestilence from the X-Men. It doesn't seem to hurt, only make her angrier. Rogue gives Logan a knowing look before they separate, his claws finding any and all debris beside him and Bobby. He tries not to wince when she takes to the air, a million thoughts rushing his mind.

What if she's not ready? Her heart's too weak? The schematics are a trap, meant to get vengeance for the fallen Avenger? There's too many variables, too many things to worry about. He has to let her go. The air sizzles as she anchors beside the red head, floating gracefully in the air. She's been debating whether or not to ask, the whole team aware of the precarious situation with her health. Still, it hadn't stopped her before.

She helps Jean push the structure back on the stand, terrified people watching through the windows as the mutants worked. People pointed, took videos of their supposed last moments of life while they worked.

"Storm!" Rogue screams out, Jean's eyes growing wide when her hands began to glow orange. She moved to the base of the structure and held it as she tried to meld the materials together, for now. The silver haired mutant reached high above her and summoned icy winds and hail, blasting streams of ice to the rails that held the building up. She'd narrowly finished cooling the building when Pestilence slammed into her at full force.

Jean slows her descent into a scrambling Logan's arms. He feels his heart stop when he sees the sweat gathering on the weather mutant's brow. She smelled sick. Ill. Seriously ill, an illness he could not identify with his own nose. And, she'd only had this affliction since the horseman in the sky touched her. He looks up in shock before he starts screaming. "FALL BACK," He shouts, praying Hank can find some way to use his mutation to heal her. "That horseman... They _control illnesses and epidemics!" _He looks down to the woman in his arms, his heart pounding loudly. _'Hang on, Storm. Damn it.' _

Jean's panic was slowly transforming into rage as they all realized what Pestilence has done. "Wait, is _she okay?_" Kitty looks to the sky, staring at the hulking armor. She doesn't know if she could handle fighting more possessed mutants, friends who were now foes. Like Remy. Her mouth tugs downward at the thought.

"Illness?!" Scott bellows, blasting a car that was close to exploding. "What do you mean? Is she_ okay?_"

"We need to get her to Hank," Logan reports, breathless as he tries to imagine being without Storm. Bobby and Amara land beside him, their brows both furrowed in concern at his expression. His grip on Ororo was white knuckle, and she was moaning in his arms._ 'She's in bad shape, already.._.' His eyes were stuck on the spiked armor in the sky, and both Jean and Rogue's growing anger. "We n_eed_ to regroup! You guys, get back down here!"

Rogue always knew it was bad when she seemed to be thinking straighter than the psychic beside her. She wouldn't say it was a temper, it was a far more complicated dilemma than that. But sometimes, Rogue found herself being Jean's voice of reason. And, as debris began to shake and rattle on the ground as she clenched delicate fists together, this was another time. "Wait a minute, Jean..." The southern girl began, moving soaked hair from her face. "She _made_ Storm-"

She had just raised a hand before a green, electromagnetic pulse sent her hurdling to the ground, barely into Piotr's arms. _'Electromagnetic pulse...'_ The power was so like Magneto's, but not. _'Who is this?'_

"May Storm enjoy the gift of Pestilence. A plague like _never before seen_." Rogue stares in shock as she realizes this horseman, whoever they are, is a woman. "The fate of you all... If _I_ choose it."

_"What did you infect her with."_ Rogue demands, hostile tears forming in her eyes. Her fists are shaking at her side when she contemplates punching them. It's a wonder the alarm on her monitor wasn't blaring, it felt like her heart would leap out of her chest. She knew she should've slipped away, come alone instead of dragging the entire team into danger. If Ororo isn't okay, it was going to be on her. "_Tell me!"_

"I'll cure her." She can't see into the gargantuan helmet, but she imagined Pestilence smiling. _"For a price."_ On the ground, Scott helped Jean ease to her feet as he squinted towards the sky, growling. Logan's eyes were practically bulging out of his head. They'd gotten Rogue separated and alone, which is _exactly_ what Apocalypse wanted. Once he got her away, she wouldn't think straight.

_"Rogue!_" He knows it's pointless, Ororo dangling in his arms. He can't imagine her being alone to face him, again. "Don't listen the 'em! We do this _together_,"

"You're going to cure her, _regardless!"_ Pestilence only chuckled, eyeing the contraption anchored to her chest.

"You know this is all about _you. Not anyone else._" Rogue clutched a fist tight, seeing the trick but still knowing she would fall for it if left no choice. She hovered back in the rain as the horseman stalked closer. "Or them, or even that New Orleans swamp rat. All of _this,"_ She pointed a glaive made of scrap metal towards her. "Is about you. And, if you want to make it right... All you have to do is come and face judgement. It is time for a new world." Rogue shut her eyes as the yelling loudened underneath her. "Don't fight it. Let him create us in his image."

All the way below, Logan sees a tear slide down Rogue's face. Thinking about all the trouble (she's felt she caused), Ororo sick and dying, Remy being used as an agent of evil. _"Get me up there,"_ Logan laid Ororo gently into Piotr's arms, his hands shaking. "Jean, you have to. She's gonna-" Scott and Kurt clasp hands and disappear in a cloud of smoke while everyone watches.

Jean's rubbing her head, but she shakily tries to raise Logan into the air. Pestilence reached out to Rogue as she hugged herself, trying to make a bunch of impossible decisions. She screams when Kurt and Scott appear, the latter struggling to shoot an optic blast as they floated in midair.

"Rogue!" Kurt screams, two fingers reaching for her. The blast ricocheted off of Pestilence's armor, serving to only anger her. She reaches for the two but Rogue shoves them out of the way. She grabs her arm with an iron grip, and feels the illness try to take a hold of her. "_NO,_" Kurt's forced to teleport when he and Scott begin their decent, landing hard beside teammates.

"She almost got us," Scott said grudgingly as Jean helped him up. He was not deterred as Kurt clambered frantically to his feet, Kitty at his side. Logan was returned back to the ground by a shove from Rogue. _'This is mine to fix.'_

"Damn her," Logan spit in a rage. They couldn't leave, but Ororo had minutes. He could smell that._ 'How do I make this decision?'_

_'Easy.'_ Rogue says in his mind like a passing breeze. '_Ah make it for you.'_

_"Don't you dare."_

"So much vitality in you..." Pestilence says with seeming approval. "You heal. Your life, it cannot be dimmed even by my sickness. I see now why he wants you. You are worthy." Rogue smacked her hand away.

"He _can't_ have me." She knows it's futile to fight, but Rogue does it, anyway. She couldn't have fought this long to surrender, but she doesn't see any other options. The horseman's hand begins to glow green as she looks on._ 'No matter... No matter what I do.'_ Remy's face stained her mind, his horrid eyes. His white hair. Sneering while she died.

_"Can't he? Doesn't he already?_" She spares a look at the ground where Logan is still raging. "You won't let them suffer for what you can fix." Rogue winces when she lifts her face, green eyes alight in her helmet. "Will you? He knows you. He is our true father. Come on and face Apocalypse, yourself." She'd already made up her mind.

_'Please. Don't do this.'_ She tried to ignore her frantic teammate's pleas. She can imagine Jean's face, focused and desperate to get through to her. _'Rogue if you go, we can't help you! We can't help anything that's about to happen,'_ The read head tears up when she looks at Ororo's sallow face. _'Don'-'_

_'Ah'm sorry._' Kitty covers her face when Logan screamed ferally at the sky. In seconds, their teammate had disappeared.

"What do we do, now?" Bobby looks at the rubble and destruction around them, things eerily quiet without the horseman terrorizing them. "It's hopeless."

"We get Storm looked out. We formulate a new plan along the way." Logan took the woman from Piotr's arms and was racing towards the jet, praying Hank had some method of miracle for her.

"Plan? _V-Vhat_ plan?!" Kurt cried, tugging on his hair out of frustration. This time, Apocalypse had one of their own as a horseman _and_ a walking plague. The odds seemed even worse than the last time. "Vhat can ve do to stop them? Stop her from-" Scott placed a forlorn hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We're gonna figure it out, Kurt. I promise." Scott's girlfriend could see the worry lines on his face betraying his calm words, but he'd do anything to calm the team down. They were at their best when they were thinking straight, and he knows Apocalypse has already learned that lesson. "C'mon. Let's get back and get ready." When Kitty led the blue mutant towards the Blackbird, Jean wrapped an arm around her fiancé and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She had the pleasure of sensing all the unrest, despair, and despondency around them. They were right to feel that way.

* * *

The jet was still kicking up dust when they prepared to land in the hangar. _'Logan. Bring Ororo straight to the infirmary. Hank is waiting.'_ He feels little relief as as the team tries to regroup and face this battle, again. He races down there with her still in his arms, feeling the team watch behind them as they wait in the docked jet.

"What happens if..." Kitty doesn't finish, looking down at the gloves of her uniform as Piotr sidles closer. What would she do if it were him? Him, if it were his sister? Scott and Jean? It was an impossible situation to even imagine.

"We will prevail this time, Katya. Do not worry..." They watched Logan's form retreat, quickly.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Hank would've remarked on Logan's speed or asked about the mission. But, when he sees the condition of one of his strongest teammates, he has an answer. "Hurry," Is all he says as Logan lays her down, panting.

_"Hank,"_ He'd never seen the woman's skin so pale, devoid of warmth. Her lips were startling to resemble the inside of a melon, not their normal healthy color. "What is she infected with?" He watches and tries to be patient as the blue doctor connected a strange device to her. _"Henry?"_

"We are about to find out." Logan watches, his mind torn between the fate of one of his closest friends, the team he raised and reared, and the girl left at the mercy of Apocalypse. He feels his head is about explode when a machine beeps. Hank is moving quickly around the bewildered and very frightened man standing idle in the infirmary. "The plague." Hank says finally, not as disturbed as Logan expected him to be.

"What?" He watches him drop a culture into a petri dish, and green replaces the clear. _"She's..."_

"It appears Charles' visions have proved their use. This particular one was enough for me to create_ this_, a detector of and curer of diseases. Extinct or otherwise." When he looks up from Ororo's face, Hank speaks again. "This_ too._ She will be fine." Logan only seems slightly relieved. Other worries were crushing his mind as he tried to wrangle his thoughts.

_'Logan, please...'_ He stays anchored by Ororo's side as he tries to see the illness heal. '_Cerebro has gotten a reading on Magneto and his daughter, Polaris' powers.'_

_'Daughter?'_

_'Pestilence.'_ Logan goes silent. _'The Pyramids, in China. From before._' He was already doubling back to take the rest of the team._ 'You must go, yourself. Now. The team will follow, but Logan... You must. You must get through to her. Just as she absorbed his essence, Apocalypse absorbed her's. He knows her deep seated guilt, and how he can manipulate her with it. Only you can remind her that this isn't the only way, that our strength has always lied together!'_ His claws shot out at the thought of Rogue throwing her life away for all of theirs. For his.

_'How, she'll never let Apocalypse get to us if she can stop it. Even if we don't want her to!'_ He was so angry, so confused by his feelings. The world was almost ending again, but he was thinking about her. Now, he understands the depth of Scott's feelings when Jean was out of control. His world would end if something happened to her. He would rush off and die, not just for all of them but for_ her_. He would trade places with Gambit if it would make her less sad. Anything.

_'These images did not make sense to me, before. Glimpses of what Apocalypse became, Remy as his horseman. You and Rogue... But, I'm beginning to understand. You must go separately, you must leave now! Take a chopper. Believe in me, Logan.'_ He'd been dying for some directness from somebody. Following orders was something the ex-military agent could do. He took off, leaving Hank in confusion as he headed back to the stored vehicles before touching in with the team.

Charles was right, with them all in danger, Rogue would not be more inclined to listen. And, Apocalypse would only have more ammunition to twist her, with. _'I'm tougher, sturdier. I can bring her to her senses. On my way.'_

_'Bring her back, Logan. Gambit too.' _He slashed a vase on the way out.


End file.
